A Mid Winter Night's Dream
by loveme2times
Summary: Used to be CHRISTMAS IN ASPEN, then the name wasn't appropriate anymore...
1. Aspen here we come

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Sunday 20th December

21.00

Massie Block was standing inside her walk in closet with seven Gucci suitcases wide open with hot fashionable designer clothes in it. One bag was especially for shoes, another one for tops, another one for trousers, another one for skirts, another one for coats and sweaters, another one for health, hygene and beauty, and the last one for underwear and socks.

It was a day before the day she, TPC, and The Briarwood boys (which included Derrington, Cam, Chris, Josh, Kemp, and Griffin), departed to Massie Block's chalet in Aspen for two weeks and a half. They were going to spend it skiing, chilling in front of the fire, drinking cocoa (diet of course), chatting, and flirting.

It was going to be one of those unforgettable winters. When Massie asked Kendra for permission to fly away to Aspen with her best friends, instead of spending Christmas and New Year's with her, Kendra didn't seem disappointed at all, she stared at Massie to see if she was serious then hugged her real strong and said: "I am so so glad Massie honey! Me and your dad were planning to go to Rome, but wanted to go alone, now that you are going somewhere too, it's perfect!"

Massie was really surprised by the reaction, but also happy to death. Finally half a month spent with her best friends and crush together. It was a dream come true.

Kendra made Massie promise to be responsible, and promised Massie that no parents were going to be there, so everything was alright with her.

Suddenly Massie heard a beep coming out of her Bose speakers. Massie walked over to her bedroom, and looked at her iMac. She had just received an IM from Alicia.

**HOLAGURL: **MASS!

**MASSIEKUR: **OUI?

**HOLAGURL:** OMG, MASS ARE YOU READY FOR TOMORROW?

**MASSIEKUR:** TOTALLY

**HOLAGURL: **I AM SO SO NOT! OH GOD, CAN YOU IMAGINE? HALF A MONTH WITH MY CRUSH??

**MASSIEKUR: **LEESH JUST CHILL, STOP ACTING CLARE-ISH.

**HOLAGURL: **CANT HELP IT.

**MASSIEKUR: **JUST PACK YOUR BESTEST CLOTHES, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!

**HOLAGURL: **OKAY. I'LL JUST GO TO SLEEP AND TAKE A SLEEPING PILL

**MASSIEKUR: **NOT TOO MANY K? IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP BY 7 YOU WILL ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET READY!

**HOLAGURL: **I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND. LOVE YA

**MASSIEKUR: **X2

**HOLAGURL LOGS OFF AT 21.10**

Massie got back to her packing. She put in every single piece of clothing, then brushed her teeth before going to sleep.

But just before she was about to fall asleep she just had the urge to send Derrington a text, she grabbed her sidekick, then typed like a maniac.

**MASSIE: **HEY DERRICK, DREAMING ABOUT ME YET?

**DERRINGTON: **HAHA, NOT YET, BUT WILL SOON :)

**MASSIE: **OOH, DONT SLEEP TOO MUCH, EXCITED ABOUT 2MORROW?

**DERRINGTON: **TOTALLY, CANT WAIT

**MASSIE: **ME EITHER, REMEMBER TOMORROW AT 10, IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE :)

**DERRINGTON: **PERF. SEE YOU THEN

**MASSIE: **NIGHTIE

**DERRINGTON: **SWEET DREAMS :)

Massie smiled after that text conversation. Derrick was so cute. They were together since seventh grade, now that they were high school sophomores everything was much more exciting than it was before.

She got inside her enormous bed, and fell asleep thinking about Derrington.

The Block Estate

The Entrance

9.00 AM

The day after

"Good Morning Inez!" Alicia said with a big fat smile as Inez opened the big door that lead in to the block estate. Claire, Kristen and Dylan were standing behind her, with Dean, Alicia's driver getting their bags out of the limo's trunk as Isaac helped him put them into the Range Rover.

"Good Morning girls, do you want to get in? Miss Block isn't awake yet though" Inez said.

"What? That sleepy pig!" Alicia said getting inside the big luxurious building.

The four walked down to Massie's bedroom, and got in without knocking, then Alicia jumped on Massie's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Massie shouted. What on earth was going on inside the house?! "Leesh? What the fuck! Claire, Kiki, Dylan, what are you guys doing here already??"

"Already? Guess what time it is? Oh, nine in the morning, now you only have one hour left to get ready!!"

"Holy Catburger! Omg, Omg, Claire, call Isaac and tell him to buy us cappuccinos from Starbucks, Dylan, close all my Gucci Suitcases, Kristen, get my outfit out of the Massiequinn, Leesh, feed Bean!" Massie ordered as she thought about all the things she needed to get down. She jumped into the shower, washed her hair, body as fast as she could, dried herself, blowdried her hair as she brushed her teeth, got her clothes Kristen got out of the manequinn, went to her beauty desk, and applied make up on her.

First her Lancolme cream, then her Dior Mascara, then her Bodyshop eyeliner, eyelash curler, Estee Lauder corrector, then Guerlin blush, Yves Saint Laurent red lipstick, and finally sprayed her Escada Rocking Rio behind her ears.

She was finally ready by 10.05.

"Oh my God! Here they come!" Dylan said looking outside the window and seeing the Briarwood Boys inside Cam's parent's Hummer with Harris Fisher driving.

"Oh God, Rating time! Leesh, you look fantistic in that Ralph Lauren beige plaid blazer over that gorgeous Chloe white tee, your skinny jeans are adorable, and that Ralph whitish trench is a 10. Total, 9.7! Dyl, your cute BCBGirls turqouise blouse, is ah-dorable, and so does that jean mini skirt from Seven. Your Legs look thinner in those black stockings, and those black Oxfords are such a plus! 9.6. Kirsten, I like your dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinnies, and you look like a real 'I am pretty I don't always need to dress up girl' with that beige-whitish hoodie, and those ankle boots, are amazingly pretty. 9.6 too. Kuh-Laire, you look prettier than usual with my BCBG babydoll mini dress, and those purple stockings are such a cute touch! They match the black dress, and you are getting really color co-ordinated! Love the purple YSL bag I leant you! and your black ankle boots. 9.5. Now me, I am wearing a pair of grey skinnies, with a loose bordeux tank layered with my grey shirt underneath my brown Blumarine cashmere sweater and black Marc Jacobs short trench."

"9.8!" They all shouted out. Right in that moment as Massie bowed happily, the boys knocked and came inside.

Derrington was wearing a cute preppy long sleeved white and brown vertically striped Diesel button down shirt, with a pair of matching brown A&F shorts. He was such a cutie.

"Hey Massie. You look pretty" Derrington greeted her by kissing her cheeks like Europeans did when they saw each other.

"You look good too" Massie kissed Derrick back.

The guys sat on the bed, while Isaac got all the seven Gucci bags with Inez's help then when they got out, TPC sat on the pink diva sofa.

"So, when are we going to get in the Private Jet?" Josh asked. Fiddling with his Sidekick while checking Alicia out.

"In like thirty minutes, you guys wanna have breakfast? Inez made some" Massie said checking herself out in the mirror.

"Sure, I am completely starveedd" Chris said.

"Yeah me too"

The girls got up and so did the boys, they walked downstairs to the dining room. The breakfast was layed out for them, Pancakes, Cappuccinos, raspeberry muffins, and all those dietetic foods.

"Woah, who made all this, this is sooo great!" Griffin said while his tummy was making a rumbling noise.

"Inez, she is amazing, I know"

"Wow, Love the pancakes!" Derrick said eating like a pig. So did the rest of the boys, the girls looked at them disgusted.

After ten minutes all the food was gone. The boys ate it all while the girls just ate a bar of Kellog's Special K.

They all got to the airport, and inside the Block's private jet. It was extremely lovely. Very modern, it had fifteen seats, all of them really huge. Massie sat next to the window with Derrick next to her, Alicia was next to Josh, surprise surprise, Claire with Cam, Kristen next Griffin, Dylan next to Kemp and Chris. Started as a threesome, always will be, haha.

"Dyl, want an Oreo?" Kemp asked.

"Sure!" Dylan said.

"Dylan, want to listen to my iPod? I just downloaded some few new songs" Chris said getting his iPod.

"Oh, yeah, what do you have?"

"I have the Artic Monkey's song."

"Loves it"

"Dyl, who are you sharing room with?" Kemp asked.

"I don't know, haven't chosen yet"

"Aren't you staying with the Pretty Committee?" Chris asked.

"Uh, maybe. Or maybe not. I'll change roomie everynight" Dylan said trying to please them all. "I promise I will get to stay with both of you most of the times"

"Okay. It's all good with me then" Chris said while Kemp nodded agreeing.

Back to the front seat, there sat Massie with her beau. Massie was getting comfortable, and asking the hostess to bring a cocktail for them two.

"Remember when we were in seventh grade? How I called you immature at Skye Hamilton's party? I was really mad at you because you were flirting with that girl"

"And you still are jealous I see. Calling Chris a girl. Remember, me and Chris are excellent friends. Don't try to insult him and make me mad big boy"

"I know you and Chris are good friends, and I am definately not jealous. You invited me to Aspen, not him, remember?"

"Whateverr. Still, remember when Nina the Obscena came in Westchester and you were all over her slutty butt? So I guess I can say we're fair."

"Okay, okay, you win, like always" Derrick said giving up.

"Haha, one thing everyone knows about me is that no one should mess with me, cos they will get their ass beaten anyways"

"True. So how long is the ride?" Derrick asked.

"Four, five hours. Je ne sais pas surely"

"Good. Well, this is going to be our firstest trip to somewhere without parents or adults! Yes! It is going rock!"

"I know. Don't get too excited cowboy" Massie tried to chill him down. "So. We had to buy the groceries... uhmm... clean up the place a little, do you know how to do that? I never cleaned my room up since I was in third grade" Massie said jotting thing down on her Louis Vuitton planner.

"You're so spoilt Mass, but it's okay my little Princess, us boys can do all the work!"

"Okay then my saviour, we will do the groceries, cook and set the table up, even if we never did any of those things in our lives"

"Okay, I'll teach you then, if you really have no clue"

"Thanks honeybun!"

Behind Alicia and Josh were chilling, no talking, no joking. Alicia was just leaning her pretty Spanish head on Josh's lap to sleep. Josh was listening to his iPod. She had a crush on him for over four years, still nothing happened, yes she did have other boyfriends, but everytime they started dating Josh would pop in her mind. It was always him, always had been always will be.

Leesh closed her dark brown eyes, she thought about all those years spent crushing on Josh Hotz, was he really that worth it? Worth all the break ups? Then why did he not even show her a little clue of appreciation??

He suddenly moved, she pretended she was asleep while he was trying to grab something from his backpack,and that meant bending and suffocating Alicia with his chest.

He did it anyways, she smelled him. His CKOne perfume mixed with aftershave.. he suddenly seemed convincingly worth it.

Josh got back up again, holding his favorite book. The Five People You Will Meet In Heaven. By Mitch Albom. Josh was so special, so different. He like reading, he was smart, yet he was such a hottie, and enjoyed having fun. He was like the perfect guy. He started reading and really got into the text, and that was when Alicia decided to sleep for real.

"Are you kidding Griff?!? Becks is so much better than Totti!" Kristen argued about who was better; Beckham or Totti with Griffin. Like almost three years ago, he hated her, found her freaky and really annoying, now they were best friends, but Kristen started to feel more than friendship there.

"Totti! He is such a legend! Beckham he sucks, leaving Real Madrid like that just because he wanted to live with all the celebrities! Plus, Italy won 4 times at the World Cup, didn't it? And Totti scored tons of goals, didn't he?"

"Shut up, Becks is mine and untouchable!"

"Whatever you say"

"Yeah, whatever I say. By the way how are your parents?" Kristen asked. She met them two years ago, and was in a very good relationship with them, she managed to get a job at the Slice of Heaven, and that was when Griffin and Kristen started to be really close friends.

"They're alright, travelling in London, trying to find someplace to create another restaraunt. Busy I guess"

"Good! So, you're hanging out in that ginormous mansion of yours alone?"

"I was, until yesterday, my 'nanny' came to take care of me so I just left"

"Haha, your nanny! You have a NANNY!!" Kristen made fun of him laughing endlessly.

"Shut up Kiks! Dont tell anyone! I swear if someone found out, my reputation would be so over!"

"Okay, I pinky!"

And that was Kristen's relationship with Griffin. Pure friendship, with just a tad of love inside. Kristen liked him so much! She dated Kemp for a while during eighth grade, but then they dumped each other while she got closer and closer with Mr. Slice of Heaven.

Cam and Claire, instead broke up.

They dated thru eighth grade then in ninth grade, when they became freshmen, she cheated on Cam (again) more than once with Conner Foley. Too bad things went to the press and poor Cam found out in the newstands. But they remained enemies until a party where she got so drunk and was about to fall into a small river while she and Cam were clearing things out. It was a heroic act for Cam to save Claire and risk his precious life.

But after Cam started dating Olivia Ryan, Claire officially dating Conner Foley, and things got alright. After Olivia for Cam, there came Strawberry, then Skye Hamilton for two days, and that was it. Claire just stayed true to Conner until now. They were still a couple. More like the IT couple of the moment.

That meant Claire was taken, and Cam single. How beautiful.

After five long hours, they finally arrived to ASE. Massie, and the group got picked up by a chaffeur in a long classic black stretch limo, and got inside while the chaffeur got their at least twenty bags...

The ride to the Block Chalet lasted more or less an hour, the group could see how cold it was outside from the window, but since the limo was absolutely heated, everything was great, the group started chatting, playing games, flirting, and kissing, they were having an awesome time until they got to the Chalet.

The Block Chalet  
Aspen, Colorado  
3.30 PM

Massie looked out of the window when the limo stopped. There, she could see her beautiful huge Chalet. It was made of bricks, somehow since chalets were nearly all wooden, and it looked really nice. The Chaffeur opened the door for Massie and went to pick the suitcases. Massie put her feet covered by a pair of Cowboy boots out of the limo and hopped down to the door. She got out her Louis Vuitton keyring with a thousands keys in it, and looked for one with a petite Tiffany's mini chalet charm attached to it, and penetrated it to the keyhole, the door opened immediately, and there she found herself inside the Block Chalet.

It was like it used to be the last time she saw it. Big, spacy, warm looking, and welcoming. Gorgeous.

"LOVE IT!" Alicia said when she first stepped foot to the big wooden house holding one small carry-able Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Absolutely" Dylan said checking the place out better.

"Wow, Block, how rich are you? You have thousands of houses and all of them are amazing!"

"I'll take that as a compliment Derrick" Massie said sitting on the suede Fendi Casa couch while Chris and Kemp tried to light up the fire as soon as Dylan said the word 'cold'.

It used to be one of those chalets you rented when you came to Aspen for 12.000$ a night, but when Massie Block decided to make it her own home, and begged William to buy her the house, that was Massie's Christmas present.

The house of course had a jacuzzi bath, and outdoor hot tub, a steam shower, a bar, designer bathrooms, extensive wine cellar where Will and Kendra kept their oldest and bestest wines an open fireplace, a private jim, digital satellite, a plasma screen, private cinema, Gameroom with pool/snooker, study/office with a Windows Vista PC, wireless DSL internet, a terrace that overlooked the village and mountains and naturally a garage parking.

"WOW!" was all they could say when everyone saw the house. It was nearly better than Massie's famous Westchester Mansion.

"So guys, my mom called the maids to clean the place up for us, so there's no need for cleaning, but we need to do the groceries shopping. We either go, or call the shopping service" Massie announced while they were all sitting in the living room's suede sofa.

"Let's call the service, it will take us forever to go to the market and come back, plus it's freezing" Alicia said.

"'Kay, Dylan and Kristen, you call the service, the number is attached on the fridge, order everything we could need, like breakfast food, lunch food and dinner food, water, Coke, beers, matches, i dont know, that shit, like toilet paper too"

"Done!" Dylan and Kristen said rushing over to the kitchen.

"God! It's so cold, we should turn the temperature higher!" Claire said.

"Excuse me Florida girl? If we turn it higher we are going to be in a sauna!" Alicia said knowing.

"Okay then, I'll wear more clothes" Claire said looking for her old crayola colored suitcases from Benetton.

"Let's start cooking, I am absolutely starving!!" Derrington said touching his tummy while stretching his body. The girls agreed, and so did the boys, so they went to the classic looking classy kitchen, and looked thru the fridge to see if everything was there.

"There's nothing here" Josh noted.

"What? Not even like cereals?" Massie asked desperate.

"No. Sucks, I guess we have to wait until the shopping guy comes. When will he arrive?" Chris asked sitting on a chair in the dining room.

"Around thirty minutes. Jeez I am like starvinggg." Dylan said coming in the room making a desperate face and sitting next to Claire and Kemp.

"We should decide who sleeps where" Massie said sipping water from a crystal cup. She then slowly and calmy took a piece of white paper and her Tiffany's silver pen and started writing. "There are twelve sleeping places. Some of them bunk beds, most of them Queen and King sized, a few just twin. Now I've decided that me and Derrick are sleeping in the King size bed in the Master Bedroom suite. So the King size is out of the list. You guys tell me who you want to sleep with" Massie said.

"Is there a bed for three?" Dylan asked.

"There's a queen size in the Guest suite and we can simply attached another bed to it, that would be alright for three people" Massie said thinking carefully.

"Okay then, it's decided , Me Chris and Kemp"

"Done. Who else"

"Kristen and I can go together, you know, since we are close" Griffin offered. "Of course only if it's alright with you Kris" Kristen smiled nodding with approvement.

"Okay then, you two in my Master Guest Room. in the other Queen"

"Josh, is it alright with you to sleep with me?" Alicia asked chilled.

"Sure" Josh agreed.

"Okay, but it's separated. Like in the same room but with twin beds" Massie said and gave a 'sorry' look to Alicia. Alicia smiled back as she expected something to go wrong.

"Okay," Alicia said.

"So that leaves us with Cam and Clairee... uhmmm" Massie said hinting. "Come on it's just the same room with bunkbeds"

"Okay" The two said together completely syncronized then they looked at eachother and blushed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll Go!" Massie said rushing to the door, while Derrick and the guys followed her cos they knew she was never going to be able to carry all those bags alone.

"I have a package for... uhmm..MASSIE BLOCK??" a tall girl shrieked when she said the name and looked at Massie really shocked.

"Oh my God! Jasmine! Is that seriously you?!? What are you doing? Delivering food? What happened to the Jasmine I know, full of money that would never even say the word 'JOB'!" Massie said checking it was her. It was kinda hard, since she was wearing an enormous jacket, a hat, some skiing sunglasses, and a scarf, but she reckognised the hair, straight away without a doubt.

"Oh well... Didn't you hear?" Jasmine asked kind of uncomfortable around Massie.

"Is it a long story?" Massie asked.

"Yes..."

"Want to come in? You look like a mess Jasmine! And you smell like one? When did you shower last?" Massie said in a mean way but still treating Jasmine nicely.

"Don't ask,"

"Do you want to use the bathtub? I'll lend you some clothes, and you'll stay here for some time... It's way too cold to go back" Massie said.

"Hey Mass, where's the food?" Josh ran to Massie and asked. Then noticed a girl inside the house and shrugged his eyebrows.

"Outside, guys, go get it in," Massie said taking Jasmine upstairs.

Now the big question was: Who was this Jasmine? What happened to her? All she needed to do was wait until she came out of the bathtub clean and feeling alright.


	2. Revelations

**Hey guys its me againnn. Thanks for all the reviews! And theworldismycanvas, thanks for the corrections, i was kind of distracted while I was writing that. I'll do better this time! Read & Review, then I'll update again! **

**xoxo **

**ENJOY! **

The Block Chalet  
The Kitchen  
21st December  
5.00 PM

Alicia sat on a stool playing with her brown shiny hair. She was wearing her Juicy Couture white shorts and a red Silk Dolce and Gabbana silk gown over. She stared at her crush cooking dinner for all the crew. Josh was wearing his favorite Hugo Boss white, blue and black striped pajama bottoms and a short sleeved white Briarwood Academy white shirt.

"I love how you love cooking so much, I find it so cute" Alicia said trying a divine Salmon & Chive homemade Pastry Kisses. "Uhm! Oh it's good! Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Before my granny died, she used to be kinda lonely, my parents needed to work, they couldn't spend time with her so they paid me to hang out with her at least three times a week. My grandmother was like a real famous cook in Paris, so whenever I went to visit her she taught me how to cook something new" Josh explained putting some Norwegian Hot Smoked Salmon on the L'Objet Round Serving Plate.

"Aw, you were really close to your granny weren't you?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah" Josh answered, still concentrated on his gourmet food.

"So who do you think that girl that Massie invited in is? Seriously, what is a delivery girl doing here? Is Massie friends with that girl?" Alicia asked checking her hair from the silver Tiffany's mirror.

"Don't be mean, not everyone is rich like us" Josh said being his usual annoying self.

"Whatever. She still is a stranger."

"I know, but Massie said to cook something really good, that means she is an important guest" Josh said now filling a crystal Juliska amalia round pitcher with some cool and fresh Perrier. "DERRICK!" Josh called Derrick who was probably rolling on the floor while playing Grand Theft Auto on the PS3. Josh and Alicia heard a loud 'coming!' sound from the living room. Seconds later, Derrick was standing in front of the kitchen door wearing his comfortable Adidas black tracksuits and a Diesel white Talcito tee shirt.

"Here I am. What should I do?" Derrick asked. He already felt kind of guilty for letting Josh do all the work.

"Can you start to set up the tables? I put all the things on the table, you just need to clean the dining table, put like twelve placemats, knives, forks, spoons, and hankerchiefs, put the Ralph Lauren Home blair double old fashioned cups, They're all on the table" Josh said putting some salad on a silver bowl.

"Sure, I'll also call Chris and Kemp and Cam to help me" Derrick said getting a few things first.

"Yeah, then make sure someone gets to call Massie and her mysterious friend to eat dinner"

The Block Chalet  
The Master Bedroom  
5.30 PM

Massie Block was sitting on the master bedroom's King Sized bed while Jasmine her old Winter friend was changing into her royal purple Juicy Couture velour zip hoodie and drawstring matching pants. She was just dying to ask Jasmine what the hell happened to her to end up as a delivery girl.

"Massie, thank you so much for your hospitality, but I can't stay here forever" Jasmine said coming out of the walk-in-closet with her clothes and hair tied nicely in a messy ponytail.

"You know you can! But will you please tell me what on earth is going on in here?" Massie finally asked. Just as Jasmine opened her mouth, someone knocked on the big wooden door. Massie looked at the door annoyed. Just when Jasmine was giving her something someone interrupted them. "Come in" Massie finally answered.

The door opened and Derrick's face popped in. "Dinner's ready. Josh cooked. Smells delicious"

"Okay" Massie smiled. "We should go then Jas. Tell me later?" Massie said standing up.

"With some champagne and maybe at the hot tub?" Jasmine asked.

"I'd love that" Massie said.

Massie, Jasmine and Derrick walked over to the dining room, where nearly everyone was sat down waiting for the rest to come. Massie sat down next to Alicia, Jasmine next to Josh, and Derrick next to Cam.

"Guys, this is my good friend that lives here in Aspen Jasmine London" Massie introduced Jasmine to the group. Massie tried the food, put the salmon in her mouth, and looked really surprised. "Oh, Josh! I cannot believe how good you are! I should hire you as my personal chef!" Massie said when she swallowed.

"Agreed" Dylan said. "My mom should let you in the show and make you become famous!"

"Haha, thanks guys" Josh said.

"Guess what" Massie said after reading something from the Sidekick.

"What?" Alicia asked suddenly curious.

"I just received a text from my friend that lives here, and says that there is going to be a party sponsored by one of LA's youngest and notorious socialites; Kristina Meister. Well It's going to be tomorrow night. We are going right?" Massie searched for approval.

"Sure! I met Kristina Meister in the green room when Nicole Richie was a guest in mom's show. She is really funny" Dylan said.

"Okay then, you all brought some dresses from Westchester anyway so we dont have to go like a thousand miles away just to look at cheap dresses"

"Yeah."

"And I can always lend you one of my seven dresses I brought" Massie told Jasmine. Jasmine smiled. She was so thankful.

After dinner, Massie changed into her Polo Ralph Lauren beachy white and blue striped bikini, and lent Jasmine a Calvin Klein rouge/pink one. Massie got two Champagne cups and opened an expensive champagne bottle, while Jas heated the hot tub. When they both got in, they finally started talking about what was the deal.

"Remember Kyle from last Winter?" Jasmine said sipping her champagne as she started to murmur. Massie nodded; Kyle was one of the hottest guys that ever stepped foot in Aspen, he was part of one of Massie's winter hang out group. A friend of Jasmine. "Well... During New Year's Eve... We were really drunk,no? Remember?" Jasmine said. Massie nodded again. Now she was getting seriously worried. "We... We had sex. I totally forgot about that night until March/April. That was when I realized that my period didn't come for three months. I was getting really worried, but then I had the courage to take the test. My tummy started showing. I had to tell my mother who was trying to convince me to starve myself to death cos I looked chubbier. It was getting seriously stressing. One day, I catch my parents alone, I tell them... and they... They tell me that they are going to send me to Switzerland for the rest of my pregnancy, and then put the baby in adoption... The day after I see all my bags packed. And I am off to Geneva. After Kayla is born I come back. My mother disowned me, and I am currently living at this friend's house"

"Oh my God... Jasmine..." Massie said. She was speechless. How did she miss something this shocking!. "Who knows?"

"No one, You and my parents. Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't even tell my friends." Massie swore seriously.

"Thanks Massie."

"And you can stay in here forever, as long as you want. Or maybe! I have a GENIUS idea!!! Come to Westchester after! My dad won't mind, now that Claire bought her own house the guest house feels kinda empty!"

"I dont know Massie, I should think about this"

"Okay then, let me know later" Massie smiled.

The Block Chalet  
The Pool  
7.30 PM

One. Two. Three. Kristen counted before she jumped inside the blue heated pool inside the gym. Griffin was already in, enjoying himself and waiting for Kristen to come join him. She heard herself splash inside the blue pool. Then when she got her head back to surface, she made sure she came up in a sexy way.

"Griff!!" Kristen shouted when Griffin joked by trying to undo her bikini. She decided it was time for revenge, and tried to put down his swimsuit trunks from Diesel, but when she realized she actually did it she turned redder than a tomato and bit her inside cheeks for the embarassment. Griffin giggled, he didn't care if anyone saw what he had down there, he had nothing to worry about, his package was like what every guy would be jealous about. Kristen turned even more red, and Griffin just came closer to her to freak her out even more. She loved it when Kristen was embarassed. Kristen kept on freaking out, and Griffin walking the 'Friendship' line, kissed her on the lips.

Kristen reacted with shock. She didn't know what to do. The last time she kissed a guy was in ninth grade, where she kissed her summer fling. She totally forgot about kissing. But then she got into it, and kissed back. She was now all over him, when did she become so slutty? But was that being slutty? After all she liked him for over three years, even though she always denied it. Now that she had him, what was wrong to make the most out of it?

"Kristen..." Griffin said trying to stop, but he was too tempted to continue kissing her. "I shouldn't have done this. Or maybe I should have told you about this before... But I have a girlfriend..."


	3. The Truth

**Hello there my readers! This is another chapter...Secrets are going to be revealed, people are going to fight, make up, and etc... Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Kristen..." Griffin said trying to stop, but he was too tempted to continue kissing her. "I shouldn't have done this. Or maybe I should have told you about this before... But I have a girlfriend..."_

The Block Chalet  
The Pool

Kristen froze. Those last words banged in her head, she couldn't stop thinking about them. He just told her he had a girlfriend and the best she could do was remain silent? Suddenly all her anger she kept in for years towards Griffin got together and was released by a loud slap on his cheek. Kristen felt her eyes getting watery, she was about to cry. Being Massie Block's friend for so many years taught her to NEVER cry in public, especially in front of boys. She didn't want to show him that she cared so effing much about him.

Griffin's cheek turned rosy to red. Kristen felt a wave of guilt coming to her, but she convinced herself that it was all Griffin's fault and that he saw it coming.

"Kristen.." Griffin said sadly.

"Shut the fuck up Griffin" Kristen said disappointed in him and walked out of the pool as fast as she could. When she got out of the pool, she put on her Dolce and Gabbana robe, and ran as fast as she could to some place where she could be crying safe. To the pretty committee.

Kristen ran and ran as fast as she could to her room and grabbed her Sidekick Id, she typed a text to the PC and ordered them to meet her inside the sauna. Then, she went to sauna which was pretty close to the pool where Griffin was probably regretting ever telling her, or kissing her. Moments later, Alicia opened the big glass sauna door, and saw Kristen bawling her eyes out.

"Kiks? What is going on sweetheart?" Alicia asked when she got closer to Kristen and hugging her.

Kristen sobbed, she couldn't say anything at the moment, she had to wait until everyone came, she didn't have the strength to say it more than once. Alicia understood right away and waited for the PC to come.  
Few minutes later Dylan, Claire and Massie were standing in front of the Sauna door. Then they saw Kristen in a desperate condition and rushed towards her.

"Kristen? What happened??" Massie asked worried.

Kristen cried even harder. But then she had the strength to talk and fill them up with what happened just a few minutes ago. She talked, and explained them what was going on.  
Massie had rage and fury in her eyes towards Griffin. How could he do that to one of the people she loved most in her life? How dare he!? She had to do something.

"Kristen. It's okay.He's not worth your time" Claire said. They had been great friends in the last two years, Claire helped Kristen get through the rough phase her family was going through whenever TPC went shopping and bought thousands of things when she could only afford one item in the sales stack.

"Thank you girls. All I want to do is forget about that son of a bitch. I can't believe we are supposed to be 'BFFS'. I am so done with him. OVER. FINITO."

"Sorry to break this to you but... you have to share the same room" Dylan said unnecessarily.

"Not true. Griffin can sleep in the cot inside the Maid's room" Massie said. That was his first punishment. It will be going on forever, until he did something massive to get Kristen's and TPC's turst back.

The girls laughed out loud, and everyone was feeling much better.

The Block Chalet

The Foyer

22nd December

08.00

"Holy Crap" Cam said. It was eight in the morning and he was wide awake. He was a morning person, so that meant that he was always up in the morning. Even if the night before he spent it playing the PS3, after he made sure his ex-girlfriend was asleep.

He was probably the only one awake, and now that he saw what was outside the window... He had the urge to wake up everyone and tell them that they were surrounded by snow, and that meant that the party was probably not going to take place anymore.

"Why?" A voice surprisingly chimed in. Cam turned around scared as hell, but when he saw Dylan's familiar face he calmed down.

"Dylan, wow, I didn't know you were a morning person" Cam said.

"I'm not, but you have no idea how hard is sleeping in the middle of two boys...or do you?" Dylan giggled, and when she realized she was flirting, she bit her tongue.

"Actually, I do" Cam admitted. Dylan gave him the 'explain' look, and Cam started speaking again. "Well, you know, us boys have sleep overs too, no matter how much we deny it. I know how it's like to sleep in the middle of Chris and Kemp"

"Terrible isn't it? I regret ever asking for a three bed room." Dylan said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, want to have breakfast? I'll cook"

"Pancakes?" Dylan asked making a pretty face.

"Alright"

Cam and Dylan walked to the kitchen and Dylan sat down on the stool, while Cam walked the other way.

"So, how was it like sleeping next to Claire?" Dylan asked the taboo question. Cam kept quiet for a few seconds then had the guts to answer.

"Well, it was kinda awkward at first, then I kept thinking that Claire and I used to sleep in the same bed so often that it shouldn't be that awkward." Cam answered sincerely taking a frying pan out.

"Yeah... I guess I understand."

"How's it like sleeping with two pigs?" Cam asked.

"Bad. I think I'm going to sleep in Kris' room from today and on, I can't stand the way Kemp puts his hairy leg all over me... Eugh.. And how Chris snores like a grizzly bear. If they do snore.."

"Haha, that would be pretty fair. By the way what happened to Griffin last night? Why didn't he sleep with Kristen?"

Dylan looked at him biting her lower lip. He immidiately understood. The girlfriend... "It's about Jennie isn't it?" Cam asked.

"I guess. If that's the bitch's name"

"It's not Jennie's fault. After all it's Griffin who kissed Kristen. It's Griffin"

"Who is this Jennie LBR after all? Does she live in Westchester?" Dylan asked seriously confused.

"She goes to OCD, Dyl" Cam said giggling. "She went ballistic when Griff told her that she was going to spend the holidays in Aspen and not in Westchester to keep her company. Especially when she found out Kristen was going too"

"No way. Why don't I know her"

"She's a Blister I guess. Not that pretty, just huge boobs, blonde hair... Brown eyes, kinda short... They were keeping the relationship private."

"Omg no way!!! Grumpy Jennie!!!"

"Grumpy Jennie? Is this her nickname or something like that?"

"Duh, everyone knows. Jennie is like the grumpiest person ever, it seems like she has PMS 24/7. That's when Massie named her that."

"Is that why she hates Mass so much? Now everything makes so much sense" Cam said.

"What did she say about Mass?"

"Well, you know, the usual, just bitched about her"

"Okay..."

"Here are the pancakies, one for you, one for me, have a nice breakfast!" Cam said putting the two plates one in front of Dylan and one in front of him.

Dylan took a bite and immediately approved. It was really good. She felt good being with Cam, he was nice, a good cook, funny, everything she could ask for.. But how was Claire going to react if she told her? And what about Chris and Kemp?

The Block Chalet

The Master Bedroom

10.00 AM

Massie woke up in the Master Bedroom's king sized bed in Derrick Harrington's arms. He was wearing nothing on top and a pair of Adidas tracksuits under because it was kinda hot with the heater on all night. Massie looked out of the window. The house was trapped by the white snow who would have made it extremely hard for them to get out of the house.

"Shit" Massie murmered in her breath. She went to the Master Bedroom's designer bathroom and turned on the shower. She brushed her white teeth, and jumped in the shower. When she was done, she wore her La Sferra bathrobe, and went to the walk-in-closet to get some clothes. She wore her favorite red colored skinny jeans, she read on teen vogue that they were going to be really in style this fall, a cute simple white and red Chloe shirt with a grey Briarwood Academy sweater Derrick 'lent' her. She put on her warm cashmere Gucci socks, and walked down the stairs to eat something in the kitchen. There she saw Dylan and Cam talking, while Cam was cooking something for someone.

"Hey guys" Massie said interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Mass" Dylan squeaked when she saw her.

Cam smiled and gave her a nod, then put some low fat pancakes on a plate. "I heard you showering, I thought I could make you some pancakes, they are low fat dont worry!" Cam told her.

Massie gave him an appreciating smile and sat next to Dylan on a stool. "Thanks"

"Guys did you see the weather? We are frigging surrounded by snow! We probably won't get to leave home for at least three days!" Massie said after she ate one bite of the pancake.

"I know. It's crazy, We won't even get to go to the party!" Dylan said freaking out.

"Good thing you have lots of things in the house" Cam said looking at the positive side of the disaster.

"Yeah, whatever"

"I bought lots of alcohol last night..." Dylan hinted.

"It's morning Dyl" Massie commented. "Want to become an alcoholic?"

"No. We should drink it tonight, and play our favorite classic game EVER.. Spin for Truth" Dylan said. "Especially after what happened with Griff and Kris"

"Totally!!" Massie said getting the point. "Oh my God, yes!"

"That is a pretty good idea to fix things" Cam said agreeing.

"So tonight, we should unite at nine inside the living room." Massie said. "Tell everyone"

"I will" Dylan answered cheerful.

The Block Chalet

The Living Room

21.00

The twelve people were united inside the living room, around a rectangle low table. Dylan brought the booze she bought the day before with her, and already everyone snatched at least two bottles of beer. But she had enough for all night.

"We are going to play truth tonight" Massie announced. "Since we couldn't go to that A-List party, we decided to replace it with some real fun. We are going to find out what we kept inside for so long without even daring to ask. So today is the day to ask anyone anything. Remember: Answer honestly. I know you will because of the booze, anyway" Massie giggled. She kinda already had a reddish face, she got drunk so easily and it was so adorable.

"Let's start with... uhm...Claire" Massie picked out after she spinned a bottle just to get started.

"I'll ask" Dylan said right away.

"Sure, go ahead I've nothing to hide" Claire said all sure of herself.

"Do you still have feelings for Cam?"

"Except for that" Claire said blushing. "J/K. I don't, of course I don't, I mean years passed since our break up!" Cam looked at her with agreement, and that made Claire regret what she had said.

"Okay, next one... Kemp" Massie announced as she spinned the bottle again, and sipping a Vodka and Peach from a Martini cup.

"Uhmm. I'll ask, okay?" Chris said. Everyone nodded. "Kemp...Why do you like Dylan?"

"I like her cos she's cool, and fun to be around with, I love her red hair, I love her eyes, I love how her mom is so famous..."

"WHAT?" Dylan asked shrugging her eyebrows shocked. He liked her just for her mother? How fucking dare he?

"I didn't mean that" Kemp said when he realized the big mistake he made. Chris giggled in the background. Now he could have Dylan all for himself. Kemp gave Chris a 'you're so dead' look.

"Next." Massie said spinning. "Uhmm Me."

"I'll ASK" Alicia said completely tipsy over her lime and vodka solution she made herself. "Did you and Derrick ever had sex?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Derrick and Massie shouted at the same time. Massie blushed and was as red as a person who just ran 1000 miles.

"You heard her? I wanna know too" Griffin replied and Derrick gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Griffin giggled.

"Well. Honestly..." Massie started. Everyone starved for more. "We didn't yet. And since you want to know more... I want to do it soon" Everyone started to whisper,and gasped. "But Derrick...You will have to do something very very very special"

"Yes ma'am" Derrick said feeling like the luckiest guy in the planet.

"Griffin" Massie announced. "Let me" she continued. "What on earth was on your fucking peanut sized brain when you kissed Kristen when you were well aware you had a girlfriend? And why did you never tell her?!"

"Woah chill. i know I made a big mistake when I kissed her. Honestly, she is by far one of the most important people in my life.I love her to death, but Jennie... She just attracts me. We bond, we are like the south and north thing in magnets. She gets me, I would never ever dump her. I am in love with her too. But there are times where I want to just dump Jennie for Kristen, I don't know if I am making sense here, but just to make this simpler; I love both of them." Griffin poured his heart out.

"Grumpy Jennie? Why did you keep this relationship private? Why didn't you ever tell me about her? I would have understood! But Griffin! You decided to make this harder for both of us! Look at the condition we are now! You basically cheated on Jennie with me, without even having me to agree with it!" Kristen shouted trying everything to not let her tears out of her blue eyes.

"I should have told you; yes you are right, but did you see your reaction when I dated Hailey Wilkins? You would have ruined our friendship unless I dumped Jennie!" Griffin shouted back.

"I don't care Griffin! Look who ruined it now!" Kristen shouted not resisting anymore. "I'm going back to my room. You guys continue. I don't want to ruin your night" Kristen said running back to her bedroom.

"Go after her you idiot!" Alicia shouted at him, then he ran to the direction Kristen was going.

"So... Let's start again...Bottle points at... Alicia Rivera! And here comes my revenge!" Massie said. "Who do you like, and how long?!?"

Alicia remained silent, she swallowed her saliva to give herself courage, and finally started to speak. "I cannot believe this. Fine. I like you Josh. I liked you for almost five years! Or less I dont know, it feel like five years! I don't know why, but you had something special. Everyone was like: Why are you waiting for him? A girl like you could have anyone she wants, but I kept holding on for you! You know Chris Abeley had a thing for me after Massie? And I was stupid enough to reject him thinking that I could ever have you in my life" Alicia made the speech of the year. Josh looked at her in shock. He was so stupid. How could he not realize that Alicia Rivera the Spanish Goddess loved him to death? He always thought it was friendship! He never told her!

"So this is my fault now? No one ever told me about this? You never let me know! You acted like we were just friends, you showed no more than friendship. If you told me maybe we could have had something. Now I don't think I have any feelings for you... I like somebody else"

"Fuck you Josh" Alicia said sipping her alcohol.

"Woah, that was deep." Massie said kinda shocked. Then got over it and spinned the Heineken bottle again.."Cameron"

"Since everyone came out why don't you just tell us if you like anyone here? No one will care anymore after everything that happened tonight" Alicia said trying to get over the fact that Josh had feelings for someone else.

"I think I am developing some feeling for Dylan. I mean she is cool. She eats, she's funny, she's a real person" Cam admitted.

"YAY! I like you oh so much too!" Dylan shrieked while Claire shouted; "WHAT? You like Dylan!?... Not that I care"

"Oh! At least one good thing came out of this game!" Massie said moved.

"God.. This game is getting boring, let's end it" Chris said.

"Wait. Jasmine didn't take part.. Neither did you Chris, and Derrington either.. What about Marvil? We missed out so many people! We can't leave it like that" Alicia said stopping everyone from moving.

"Whatever Leesh. We can't do everyone in one night. Too hard. Let's go sleep" Massie ordered.

And like that the night ended. The people went to sleep, Dylan and Cam were now sharing room, Chris, Kemp and Claire were sleeping together, Alicia and Josh slept in the same room but still managed to avoid each other.

**And what happened to Kristen and Griffin?**

**Coming soon: ****"Flashback: What Happened to K&G"**

**Did you like this chapter? Hope so! R&R!!**


	4. Flashback

**Hello there you gorgeous people! Here comes another chapter of mine! I know some of you wanted it to be about Derrick and Massie, but I had to write this first! I promise next chapter is going to be all about them two! I also promise that it's going to come out real soon! BTW, this chapter is kinda short, just a flashback on what happened after Kristen and Griffin have that fight during the game!**

**Keep Commenting; remember, the more comments i get, the earlier I update!**

**Much Lovee,**

**loveme2times**

**FLASH BACK**

_"I should have told you; yes you are right, but did you see your reaction when I dated Hailey Wilkins? You would have ruined our friendship unless I dumped Jennie!" Griffin shouted back._

_"I don't care Griffin! Look who ruined it now!" Kristen shouted not resisting anymore. "I'm going back to my room. You guys continue. I don't want to ruin your night" Kristen said running back to her bedroom._

_"Go after her you idiot!" Alicia shouted at him, then he ran to the direction Kristen was going._

Kristen ran away from the living room with tears filling her aqua colored eyes covered by her arm. She got into the bedroom she was staying in and locked the door with the golden key which was inside the lock, so she could cry in peace. Unfortunately for her, she heard the big door knocking. She bounced.

"Kris are you there?" Griffin said without giving up knocking. "Come on, open up! I know you're there"

Kristen bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to him so much, resolve things, and make things alright, but at the same time she felt betrayed by him and was scared to open the door because she was afraid she was going to kill him for the rage.

"Okay, if it's going to be that way, I'll talk, you listen." Griffin said sitting down on the floor with his back leaning on the door. Kristen did the same without noticing she was copying his actions.

"I know I should have told you Kristen. But you didnt ever show me that you actually liked me. It seemed always friendship to me, I have to admit i always kind of had something for you Kiks. But when I realized we were going nowhere I met Jennie. She was nice, and had a good timing. I started getting fond of her, but then I realized that I missed you so much. That night I kissed you, I got a phonecall from Jennie, Her friends were probably realizing that I liked you better than her, so she got jealous and called me to tell that if I didn't tell you and make the relationship go public, she will dump me. I had a little bit of Mr. Block's wine, then I called you to the pool. When I realized what I've done, I called Jennie back, and ended the relationship." Griffin then stopped. He was so wasted. He was saying thing that he would never tell her if he was sober. "Kristen. Say something"

Kristen, didn't know what to say. The speech he just did was so touching to her. It made her realize that she should have told him or let him know from the start that he considered him more than just friends.

There was silence for a small bit, then Kristen stood up quietly, she checked her eyes for a bit, then opened the door. Griffin, who was leaning on the door, fell behind and saw himself lying on the ground while Kristen was standing up looking at him badly. Kristen put her feet on top of Griffin to not let him get up, and to make him listen carefully.

"I want to say that you were a total dick. I cannot believe what you did to both me and Grumpy Jennie. But I forgive you. I know we all make mistakes, and we should all be given a second chance, so here, we are alright again." Kristen said, then removed her foot from Griffin, and letting him get up. Griffin got up fast, and kissed Kristen on the lips. This time it was honest, without lies.

"If you lie to me ever again, I am so going to break up with you and never going to forgive you" Kristen said as she stopped kissing him.

"So that means we're together now?" Griffin said smiling.

"Not in that way. I meant, I meant... I dont know!" Kristen said without knowing what to say or do.

"Your so adorable. By the way I say we are together" Griffin said giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I say I agree" Kristen smiled and kissed him back softly. And just like that everything was completely alright between them two.


	5. Escape

The Block Chalet  
The Master Bedroom  
23rd December  
11.30 AM

Massie woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She stank, her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty and she hated seeing herself like this. She took her clothes off, brushed her teeth and jumped into a nice hot steamy bath inside the designer ivory colored enormous bathtub. She put the hot tea bag on her eyes and relaxed while some classic music relaxed her. The aroma of the expensive candles were slowly diffusing in the bathroom.

Yesterday night was something she didn't plan to remember, so she kept her mind of something else, like how they were going to get out of the frigging chalet with that amount of snow around it.

When she was done she wrapped the La Perla white robe, then dryed her brown hair.

After she did everything she needed, Massie went to the closet where she chose to wear a pair of Michael Kors jeans, a Stella McCartney white shirt, with a dark green Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater. She made sure she didn't wake Derrick up, by tip-toeing out of the room.

When she got downstairs she saw Cam eating a piece of cake while watching a soccer match on the big plasma screen TV.

"Hey there Cammie" Massie said walking towards the sofa.

"Oh, hey Massie" Cam said when he saw Massie sitting on the big designer couch. "How's your morning?"

"Ugh, feel so much better after the bath I took. I was a total mess when I woke up, you have no idea. Such a mess."

"Haha, hard to believe" Cam giggled. Massie slapped Cam on his stomach softly and giggling. Massie then changed the channel to E! a Simple Life season 5 rerun came on.

"Oh, great! I love the Simple Life!" Massie said sitting next to him. "So, I remember you said you liked Dylan."

"Uhm, yeah, I think I really do like her" Cam admitted.

"Since when?"

"Since the last time I had a serious conversation with her"

"Cool, what does Kuh-Laire think about this? Did you talk to her about it yet? Or are you too much of a coward to do that" Massie joked.

"Actually I was planning to ask her if she was okay about this" Cam replied. "What do you think she is going to say?"

"I don't know, ask her." Massie said giggling.

"Bah, let's talk about you and Derrick"

"What's there the say"

"The thing about yesterday"

"Shit. I don't know, Cam"

"Just make sure D doesn't pressure you" Cam answered very wisely and protectively. "If he does tell me right away, dont be afraid to let me know"

"Thanks Cam, I know how to take care of myself, even though it was very sweet of you to worry about me" Massie smiled honestly.

"Okay then, I'll go up now and see if Claire's up" Cam said getting up and fixing his messy hair.

"Good luck Cam" Massie said getting up too.

The Block Chalet  
The Heated Pool  
12.40 PM

Massie slowly walked towards the Pool. She put on the Dolce and Gabbana flip flops, and got inside. She opened the big glass door that opened the way towards the Pool/Gym, and saw Josh working out while Jasmine was keeping him company while she sat on the abs sculptor next to him.

Massie walked towards the gym, and disturbed them while they were laughing together.

"Hey bitches" Massie said joining the crowd. "What are you talking about?"

"We were just talking about how you were really cute since when you were little."

"Okaaay, weirdos, Josh doesn't even know how I looked when I was young" Massie said sitting with Jasmine.

"Well, I was talking about how cute you were when you were young" Jasmine corrected herself.

"By the way Josh, what is going on between you and Leesh? I went to see how she was doing before I came here and I could tell she bawled her eyes out yesterday even though she was deeply asleep." Massie asked.

"We had a fight last night, remember? I told her I liked someone else"

"And who is that someone else?" Massie asked. She knew that she could make anyone tell her anything.

"Fine" Josh gave up after they had a short eyefight. He then leaned over to Massie making sure that Jasmine couldn't listen, and whispered the word 'Jasmine' in Massie's ear. Massie's mouth was wide open for the shock and then gave him the 'are you serious' look. He nodded.

"Oh God, Josh we have a long talk to do after" Massie said raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"Later then" Josh saluted her.

Back at the Game room, Kristen, Alicia, Dylan and Claire were playing pool while they were talking about the latest gossip. Claire was avoiding Dylan's eye. Kristen was in a extremely good mood, Alicia was depressed and Dylan was hyper.

"Hey ladies, whats going on in heree" Massie asked as she took a pool stick, and joined the girls.

"Hey Massie. Had a nice morning?" Dylan asked.

"Kinda, it was alright, had long conversations with everyone." Massie said taking a shot. "How are you doing Alicia?"

"Alright, better than before definately" Alicia said.

"So Sorry. I have some pretty bad news" Massie said.

"Tell"

"I found out who Josh likes"

"TELL" Alicia shouted.

"Dont ask me to kick her out because I simply can't. Jasmine"

"Jasmine. That bitch! How dare she!?I've been waiting for Josh for so long!And she just butts in, in your house and dares to steal Josh away from me? "

"You know Alicia, I know you have been crushing on Josh for a long period, but honestly you have no right on calling Jasmine a bitch, because one, she is invited in my house, two, JOSH likes HER. Not the other way round, if you want to blame someone do not blame Jas, but blame Josh" Massie shouted back at Alicia who before was jumping up and down for how she couldn't believe that Josh still didn't like her.

Alicia remained shocked. She never expected such a reaction from Massie. She was supposed to be Massie's best friend. Massie was supposed to support her when she was in time of need! What was up with her.

Dylan, Claire, and Kristen stared at the two incredulous. Suddenly Claire had finally the guts to break the silence.

"Uhm... Massie... Alicia...Chill?" Claire asked without knowing what to do in that case.

"I'll go." Massie said. Then next thing they knew, she was out of the game room, while Alicia felt even worse than she did the day before.

The Block Chalet  
The Master Bedroom  
14.30

Massie opened the big Master bedroom's wooden heavy door and closed it with anger.

"Woah! What's going on Mass?" Derrick asked when he heard the big thump. He looked like he just came out of the shower because of his wet brown hair.

He was looking delish with his Armani collezioni wool check V-Neck sweater and jeans. He was lying on the big bed reading a stupid soccer magazine.

"Sorry Derrick, but this is bugging me. Alicia is being a bitch about Josh and Jasmine, which I suppose you already knew about but refused to tell me... And yeah, I am in desperate need of shopping, but this stupid snow is blocking my way!" Massie shouted completely gone mad.

"Massie... First of all... Chillax. I'll find a way to get us out of the chalet, so we can go shopping. Second, I think you should talk about this to Alicia. You can't fight again, you're BFFs!"

"I know, but! I don't know Derrick, let's just go shopping first. I need to spend money." Massie said putting her credit cars inside the Jimmy Choo bag.

"Okay, Let's go to the second floor, then jump to the BMW alright?" Derrick asked taking Massie on top.

"Okay, the second floor window is not that tall anyway" Massie agreed following Derrick to his direction.

The couple walked up to the second floor, and Derrick helped Massie climb down the window with the stairs, then Derrick walked down himself. He opened the door for Massie and off they went to the closest mall.

When they arrived to the big shopping mall, the first place Massie dragged derrick to was Marc Jacobs, followed by amazing Chanel, Gucci, Armani, Dolce and Gabbana, Donna Karan and Steve Madden. After they were done, Massie took Derrington over to Aspen's best restaurant called Snowflake.

"So what do you think?" Massie asked sipping her wine. It was a chic restaurant. It looked like it was all made out of ice, while it was really warm.

"I love this place. Very beautiful." Derrick said.

"Yeah. Let's play random question!" Massie said inventing this game. "You know what it is right?"

"After so many years being with you? Of course I do know it" Derrick answered fixing the napkin and putting it on his thighs. "You start"

"What do you see when you think about us in ten years?" Massie asked.

"I see you working as a successful business woman. Not married yet...Still gorgeous...and I don't know about me. Why don't you tell me about me?"

"I see you richer than you are now. Total snob. Younger and hotter version of Donald Trump."

"Okay... Donald Trump...Tempting.. Do you think we are still going to be together then?" Derrick asked.

"Honestly we have to face it. Things like that rarely happen. But. I really wish we could." Massie said sugar coating the answer.

"Honestly, I agree." Derrick said.

"Where do you want to go for college?" Massie asked while looking at the menu.

"My dad went to Brown, my mom went to NYU. I need to decide between those two, my dad like really really wants me to go to Brown while I want to go NYU. My mom doesn't really mind where I go." Derrick said. "What about you Mass?"

"I already have it chosen, NYU."

"Good. What's your favorite designer?" Derrick asked after ordering.

"Seriously? Wow that was unexpected. I should say... Right now...uhm... So many... I should say either Carolina Herrera, Chloe, Marc by Marc Jacobs, Etro, and Vince. My favorites right now. Can't choose between them" Massie said. "Yours?"

"I don't know. I would say the clothes you buy me. You know how much I love the V-Neck cashmere Armani cardigans you bought me." Derrick admitted.

"You know how much I love you when you admit these things" Massie said smiling looking extremely happy.

"You know how much I love you when you smile like that" Derrick continued.

"And you know how much I love you when you say that"

"You know how much I love you in general." Derrick finished the 'game' they were playing.

"I love you too Derrick" Massie replied sweetly, then couldn't resist the temptation to kiss his perfect shaped nose.

The Block Chalet  
The Gym  
23rd December  
9.00 PM

"So, what did everyone do for the girls for Christmas?" Josh asked running in the running machine all sweaty but looking really sexy.

"I bought Dylan a Marc Jacobs brown leather tote, Kris a perfume, Miracle from Lancolme, for Leesh a David Yurman necklace, Massie a Tiffany's evening shoe charm for her bracelet, Claire a pair of limited edition Keds designed by Stella McCartney." Chris said.

"I bought Dylan a Dominique Cohen blue Topaz stud earrings, Kristen an iPod Touch, Alicia a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes she really wanted, Massie a limited edition Bobbi Brown make up kit, and Claire a Louis Vuitton wallet." Kemp continued after Chris finished.

"I got Jasmine a really warm Dolce and Gabbana coat, Alicia a Ralph Lauren dark green cashmere sweater, Massie a Gucci diamond watch, you have no idea how much that costed me, Claire a Natori Kimono Robe she wanted so badly, Kristen matching hat, scarf and gloves from Etro, and Dylan the same except that it's a different pattern." Josh said.

"I got a special order online for every one of them with the help of Alicia. Jasmine, a Joie cashmere jumper, Claire a Theory sweater dress, Massie an Alice+Olivia dress, Alicia a Marc Jacobs black long cardigan, Dylan a Gucci handbag and Kristen a pretty Armani Collezioni scarf." Cam said when Josh was done.

"Me... I bought Kiks a whole new outfit when we went shopping together in Westchester, a pair of trousers, shirt, shoes, coat, and stuff like that, Dylan an Hermes perfume, Massie a Juicy Couture dog carrier, Claire a pair of French Sole flats, Alicia a Ralph Lauren vest, and Jasmine since i was in a rush I asked Derrick to buy something at the mall and he bought an Emilio Pucci headscarf chosen by Massie Block" Griffin said.

"Well, I got Massie a Carolina Herrera silk dress, a Chloe handbag, a Marc by Marc Jacobs sweater, an Etro top, and a Vince day dress. All with the help of a really good stylist. Then for Alicia I bought a Yves Saint Laurent handbag, for Claire a BCBG bag, Dylan a set of Frederik Fekkai shampoos, and Kristen, Oliver Peoples sunglasses. Oh, and finally Jasmine, Burberry Earmuffs"

"Shit we forgot to buy things for Jasmine" Chris said to Kemp.

"Well, it's not basically your fault, you didn't know she was going to be here, plus you don't even know her" Josh said.

"True. But, Derrick how come did you buy so many things for Massie?" Kemp asked Derrick as he dried off his sweat with the blue towel.

"I wanted to do something special for Massie. Those are all clothes from her favorite designers. I really really love her. "Derrick answered.

"Dude. You are so cheesy" Chris said disgusted.

"But not as much as Cam!!" Kemp said high fiving everyone after and laughing like a maniac.

"Well, at least Dylan like me better than you" Cam answered.

"Well, she is definitely wasting her time with cheesy you" Kemp fired back.

"At least I am not perverted like you"

"As IF!" Kemp said laughing increadously.

"Whatever guys, We have a really fun night ahead of us tomorrow, so just relax and let's not create drama. That's not something we do. It's the ladys' job." Josh said.

"Okay then. Tomorrow you have to cook so much Josh" Derrick said.

"I know, I am aware of that. And I can make it" Josh answered. "I'm as professional as that cook from Ratattuoille"

"Okay...Good for you" Griffing said making a 'OMG' face.

"Okay then. I can't wait for tomorrow" Cam said.

"Me either" Kemp fired him an icy cold glare. And like that, it was war.

Hey Y'all. I finally updated! Yay, tell me what you think, plus, what do you want from M&D's relationship!!!!  
I promise I'll update soon!

LOVEEEEE


	6. Christmas Eve

**Hello there my readers! SOrry if I haven't been updating in a while I was kinda busy.Thanks for the reviews and the help you gave me, I'll update soon I promise!  
Enjoy the chappy!**

The Block Chalet  
The Master Bedroom  
23rd October  
11,00 PM

Massie was laying on her Queen Sized bed, with an eye mask on her face to make her eyes look much less inflated. She had so much stress that day, but also so much pleasure. Derrick was suck a sweetheart that day, but the fight with Alicia really kept her mad. The door knocked twice. "Come in" Massie said.

Josh's face showed up when the door opened up. "Hey Mass"

"Josh"

"I heard you and Leesh had a terrible fight today"

"Yeah"  
"I am so sorry to hear that. I never meant to ruin such a great friendship. I wanted to announce something to you"

"Say"

"Mass. I want to invite Jasmine to stay at my house until college or something like that."

"To Westchester?" Massie asked really amazed.

"Yeah. You know since my mom and dad are separated my sis is living with Mom, and I'm living with dad. It's going to be cool cos my dad is hardly ever around. Especially now with the new gilfriend who lives in L.A he is at least three weeks a month over there. My dad won't mind anyway"

"Sure. That is such a nice thing to do. Ask Jas"

"Thanks, your approval means a lot to me"

"Haha, it sounds like I'm Jas' father and your about to ask her to marry you"

"Haha, I'll go ask her now"

"Good Luck"

Massie threw a teddy bear aiming at his ass and he laughed sprinting away. She threw the eyemask away kinda feeling better. Then got inside the covers wondering where Derrick was in that moment still not in bed next to her.

"Can I come in?" Massie heard a voice say after knocking the big wooden door.

"Door's unlocked" Massie answered, then saw Alicia's pretty face peek inside.

"Hey"

"Leesh"

"We need to talk" Alicia said coming in and walking towards the queen bed, where she sat down. Massie nodded agreeing. "I know I may have been kind of bitchy to Jasmine today. But out of everyone in this house, I expect you to understand what I'm feeling Mass. You are my best friend, but lately I'm not sure of that anymore. I liked Josh for such a long time. I didn't know how to react with that news"

"Maybe I overreacted a tad, Leesh. But she is my friend too. You've got to respect her"

"I will."

"Good. Cos she is moving to Westchester with us"

The Block Chalet  
The Dining Room  
24th October  
20,10

"I'ld like to make a toast here" Massie said standing up, and waiting for all the girls and guys to shut up. "I am really thankful to have most of the most important people in my life in here. You guys are all really important to me, and this trip mean so much to me you have no idea. I wish you all a fantastic Christmas and a magnific New Year."

Everyone clapped and smiled happily. Massie put the caesar salad in her mouth slowly and tasted it. "Yum, Josh, Compliments"

"Thanks Mass" Josh replied proud of his work.

"So. When are we going back to Westchester?" Cam asked curious.

"I wanted to talk about this with you guys" Massie said. "I was invited at this Manhattan A-List New Year's party. And was planning to stay in Manhattan for the rest of the holidays"

"I'd love to. Is it Lindsay's new years party?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah Let's go"

"Perfect"

"I need to announce something too" Josh said eyeing Jasmine. "Jasmine is moving to Westchester with us. She is staying at my house"

"Wow, great!" Claire said, she liked Jasmine after all.

"Such a good idea" Kristen said. Alicia smiled trying to be a better person and avoiding fighting with Massie.

"So everything is fine!" Josh said.

"Yeah"

After dinner, everyone gathered around the huge decorated Christmas tree, full of presents for everyone.

Everyone unwrapped their presents. They were all happy with them. Massie looked at Derrick cheekily. Wait till she unwrapped her present.

Massie finally unwrapped the huge box wrapped with shiny purple wrap the same time Derrick opened her gift. Massie saw a beautiful Carolina Herrera silk dress, a limited edition Chloe handbag, a Marc by Marc Jacobs sweater, an Etro top, and a Vince day dress.

"Oh. My. God!" Massie shouted when she saw the Chloe handbag, Etro Top, Carolina Herrrera dress. And the rest of the gifts. Massie got up and jumped on top of Derrick to kiss him. He was such a sweetheart! Wait till he saw the present she bought him.

"Welcome Mass. Now let's open your present"

Derrick opened the petite green box slowly. When he opened it completely, he saw a That's Love Louis Vuitton keychain with a small key attached to it. Derrick raised his eyebrow. "Louis Vuitton. Is this your fantastic gift?"

"Wait for it. That's not all Mr Harrington" Massie said. "A Vespa is waiting for you inside your garage in the Harrington Estate"

"Oh no she didnt!" Everyone said completely speechless. "You kidding?" Kemp asked jealous.

"Massie! I love you so much! Thank you! I love it!" Derrick said hugging her really intensely. "I can't wait to take you around with it! Does my mom know about this?"

"Duh, she is very happy that you found a girl nice like me, and yeah, your mother booked you driving lessons so you can drive it legally.

"That is not fair, I want a girlfriend who buys me a Vespa!" Chris said jealously.

"Well, this is it. Oh! Guys! Let's go to the Pool, I heated it up before dinner so it must be really hot by now." Massie said getting up. "I'll go change into my bikini, ladies, let's go!"

The girls walked towards Massie's bedroom, where they started discussing girl things while changing into their hottest bikinis.

"So Massie! You bought Derrick a VESPA!" Alicia shouted way too excited, for something which wasn't really hers.

"Yes. You gotta see it! It's bright red, and so pretty! I am more in love with it than Derrick is. After all he's never seen it before in his life."

"God, he is so lucky to have you!" Kristen said really happily while changing into her La Perla white and blue striped bikini.

"I know!" Massie smiled looking at her reflection in the expensive mirror asking herself if she looked good in that Diane Von Furstenberg bikini.

"You look great" Dylan said, she was wearing a brown Lacoste one.

"So do you! Wow, seriously, how many pounds did you lose this holiday?" Massie said making Dylan's day.

"Really? You think I lost weight?"

"Duh, you're as skinny as me!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's get going, they are probably waiting for us."

The Block Chalet  
The Gym  
21,50

Massie walked towards the heated swimming pool, where the boys were already playing around splashing themselves and playing with a ball.

Massie took her Uggs slippers off, and also her Kimono style robe and put it carefully where she was sure it wouldn't get splashed.

She slowly got in, while Derrington quickly swam over to her. Gawd he looked so cute with wet hair, and without clothes on.

"Hey" Derrick said coming towards her. "You look extremely nice"

"You do too"

Massie before she said anything else, got closer to Derrick and kissed him on the lips, she got the champagne which was sitting on the side of the pool, and drank from the bottle when her lips got off Derrick's. Derrick then stole it from Massie, and drank it too.

They started making out again, Massie though about going further, making him happier. She knew he was the one she wanted to lose it with, and he never dared to rush her into it. He was the love of her life since seventh grade, and she made him wait long enough, and she knew that the Pretty Committee was waiting for her to lose it so they could lose it too with Massie's approval.

"Let's go upstairs D" Massie said trying to sound as sexy as possible.

Derrick was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not. I am sure that you are the one" Massie said getting out of the pool. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

Derrick followed her and dried himself with a La Sferra towel as fast as he could and ran upstairs dragging Massie's arm.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Back to the Pool

Dylan was inside the pool flaunting her perfect body, hoping Cam Fisher her new crush would notice it.

Cam was looking hotter than even playing around with the ball with Josh, Chris and Kemp. Claire looked around and caught the eye with Dylan. She was staring at her like a revengeful bitch, and that made Dylan detest her even more. Just to make her mad, Dylan rushed over to Cam and kissed his cheek from behind, something she knew Claire did to Cam when they were together.

"Hey Dyl" Cam said kissing her cheek back. "Play without me!" he shouted to the boys. He then walked down to the side of the pool with Dylan holding hands and started to kiss her in the horniest way. Dylan never knew Cam was like that, but who gave? He was hot, she opened one eye slightly to see Claire's reaction, and all she saw was Claire on the phone with someone.

"Oh, hi Paul! It's me Claire!" Claire said loud enough for Dylan to hear. Paul Verona was Dylan's ex boyfriend who was also at the same time a famous movie star who starred in a movie with Claire Lyons. "Oh, Claire! How nice to hear from you!"

"I know, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas,"

"You too! I was meant to call you sooner or later, I haven't heard from you since People spread rumors about us dating and we were Perez Hilton's favorite target after Britney Spears!"

"I know Paul, I am so sorry for losing touch with you but things were pretty rough two years ago, I was still dating Cameron and you were dating Dylan, but things are better now, our exes are hooking up."

"You serious? Cam and Dylan?"

"Yeah. Where are you Paul?"

"Right now in L.A, going to New York City for new year's"

"Really? I'm in Aspen and we're going to the city for New Year's too! Maybe we could meet you where are you staying?"

"At the Carlyle hotel, in the Carlyle suite. They are letting me stay for free. The perks of being famous"

"Yeah, I know I love it too"

"So let's meet up where are you staying?"

"At the Four Seasons. Whatcha doing at New Years? TRL?"

"Nah, partying at Vynil. You should come too, I'll be there with Conner and also Abby Boyd." At the sound of the name Abby Boyd, Claire shivered. She hadn't heard from Abby since seventh grade, where she said those cold yet realistic things to her.

"Okay I'll be there. I missed you Paul" Claire said loud enough for Dylan and Cam to hear. Cam definitely heard that phrase and froze while Dylan continued kissing him on his neck.

When they were dating, Cam always suspected that there was something between Paul and Claire, and this seemed to confirm it. Cam decided to not let Claire sabotage his new relationship with Dylan and continued kissing her.

Claire shut down her phone and walked out of the heated pool. She saw Alicia sitting on a chair looking lonely and walked up to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Claire"

"How you doing?"

"I don't know.. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this shit. Look at them two, they look like they knew each other from years while they know each other from a week or so. It fucking bugs me to know that she is moving in with him"

"I know. I would feel that way too if it happened to me. Look at Dylan and Cam frolicking. I made a call to Dylan's ex Paul, and it doens't bug either one of them"

"No way? You called Paul Verona? What did he say?"

"He is going clubbing on New Years in New York City, and he wants to meet me, and Conner and Abby Boyd are also going."

"No way! Take me with you!"

"You want to? You can come then certainly, at least I wont be alone"

"sure!"

"Gawd this is so annoying, everybody is hooking up except for us too. Look at Kris and Griffin all over each other." Alicia looked at Kristen who was flirting and teasing Griffin.

"Gawd, let's go to the sauna, at least we're all girls there and we can bitch about guys"

Claire got up following Alicia to the sauna, where they spent the rest of the night having some girl bonding.


	7. Last Night

**Hey guys, It's me again, here's my new chapter, hope you like it. We get to know things about Jas...  
Read and Review and a new chapter will be posted sooner than you think.  
****Loveee. loveme2times

* * *

**

The Block Chalet  
The Master Bedroom  
25th December  
10,00 AM

It was Christmas. Everything looked really nice and perfect,master bedroom was perfectly heated in the right temperature, while outside was probably freezing seeing the white snow sitting.

Massie opened her pretty brown eyes and saw Derrington just a few inches away. It would have been pretty normal since she woke up everyday with him next to her, but this time it was different. They did IT. They finally did IT.

Massie bit her lip, not sure of what to do or think. It felt so weird, she had been waiting forever for this moment and now that it happened she had no idea what she felt.

Massie got out of bed carefully trying not to wake Derrick up, and showered in the bathroom as she always did. She walked to the inside closet, and looked for her Juicy Couture velor purple hoodie and track suit. She slid them on and covered her cold pretty feet with a pair of Ralph Lauren beige cashmere socks.

She dried her wet brown hair and tied it in a careful ponytail, then walked downstairs to get something to bite.

As she walked to the kitchen, she took a dietetic bar from the drawer and walked around the house to see who was up, when she finally walked in the Chillax room, she saw Kristen, Alicia, Dylan talking while sipping a homemade cappuccino.

"Hey ladies" Massie said fake smiling. "Merry Christmas"

"Hey Mass. We missed you yesterday, where were you at?" Alicia said kinda hinting things.

"Well.." Massie started to say kinda shrugging, she had to tell them sooner no? "Well.. Me and Derrick kinda did it last night"

"WHAT? NO FRIGGING WAY!" Alicia said so shocked.

"Are you kidding me or something?" Kristen asked too.

"No. I guess I was ready, It was pretty perfect, the timing, the guy, the location. I had to lose it sooner or later."

"How was it?"

"Great, I guess, it hurt at first, but then it was all pleasure. Derrington was a real gentleman all the way through it." Massie smiled.

"I wanted to tell you something too" Dylan said kinda not sure if saying this was the right thing. Massie and the PC looked at her asking what it was.

"I lost it too"

"What? When?" Massie appeared shocked.

"Last summer... When I was in L.A shooting the Daily Grind specials with my mother... Paul Verona?"

"What? Why didn't you tell any of us about it!" Alicia asked for Massie who was obviously too in shock to speak.

"I knew you were going to be disappointed in me, and part of me wanted to forget about it. If anyone knew, I wouldn't be able to, plus I didn't want you guys to think I was a slut" Dylan finished the phrase. "Are you guys okay with it?"

_NO! I AM FURIOUS! I THOUGHT I WAS THE FIRST ONE! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST ONE IN EVERYTHING! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO LOSE IT TO PAUL! WHY! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I SWEAR, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!_

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Massie said fakely. Deep inside, she had never been so angry with anyone. She was going to make her pay in the worst way, and then they were going to be alright again. "Did you do it with anyone else?"

"Actually...Since I want to be completely honest with you guys from now on... I did it with Cam yesterday night. But I.. didn't really want to. But I did it."

"Did he push you into it?" Kristen asked worried.

"No! No! Of course. I don't know why I did it. It was involuntary but he didn't force me into it at all! Like I was doing it to make Claire mad"

"God you are weird. Why would you make Claire mad?" Alicia asked utterly confused.

"Yesterday she was trying to make me jealous by calling Paul and flirting with him"

"Well It does make sense, you stole her ex boyfriend." Massie snapped.

"Are you pissed?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Of course not why would I be? Plus, if someone got with Derrick just a years or so after I broke up with him, I would be pretty pissed too"

"Right. But I like him too" Dylan defended herself. "And plus she is probably going to fuck my ex so we're fair"

"Whatever. By the way we are so leaving tomorrow back to the city, I know it's one week early but I guess we could spend some time shopping in Manhattan instead of staying here rotting"

"Sure, can you call someone to pack our bags? I am way too lazy to do it myself" Alicia asked.

"It's already done, I called in a few helpers already They'll come and pack everything by tomorrow morning"

"Sweet."

"Oh, and by the way I am going to go help Jaz pack up tonight with Derrick and Josh, so I wont be able to stay here or anything" Massie said.

"Okay then" Kristen smiled cutely.

"I shall go now, I need to see if they're ready" Massie said walking towards the exit. Massie walked slowly upstairs and saw Chris and Kemp watching ESPN, she ignored them and walked to Jasmine's bedroom. There was no one in the bed so she knocked on the bathroom's door.

"YES?" Jasmine shouted out loud. "Who is it?"

"Jaz? It's me Massie. Just wanted to see if you're awake. Take your time, I'll go look for Josh now"

"He's with Derrick, I'll get ready fast"

"No pro. You can't rush perfection" Massie said wisely, she walked out of the room and closed it quietly, then walked to her room. She opened the door, and saw Derrington on the bed wearing his 7 for all Mankind military green cotton cargo shorts, and an Armani Collezioni twill dress shirt. He looked adorable with his scruffy wet hair, and made Massie wonder how Derrick's tan stayed perfect all year round.  
He was sitting with Josh who was wearing Armani Jeans with a Ralph Lauren striped button down purple and white small striped shirt. They were sitting on the couch looking ready to go out.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Massie asked walking towards the walk in closet and looking for her M Missoni Striped Pique Sweater Coat, which looked pretty fantabulous on her, and warmed her up like a hot YSL trench.

"Yeah, we're waiting for Jasmine to get ready." Josh answered.

"Is that all you're wearing? Cos it's pretty cold"

" I have my North Face jacket." Derrick answered.

"I have my Dsquared one." Josh said after.

"Okay then guys, go heat the engine up or whatever while I wait for Jasmine and see if I can find some empty duffel bags or suitcases just in case."

"Yes Ma'am" Derrick obeyed her without question. Massie waited for him to get out and then went back to the walk in closet seeing if there were any extra bags. When she found two LaCoste duffels. She brought them downstairs and then knocked on Jasmine's door. She went in and Jasmine was drying her hair roughly so they could get going fast. She was wearing her bubble shaper See by Chloe V back silk fuchsia mini dress with white thick tights on, and on her feet were the BCBG MAX AZRIA black Mary Jane stilettos.

Jasmine smiled at Massie to let her know that she was there and then when the hair was decently dry, she put some Dior eyeliner on and a layer of mascara. "Annnd Ready!"

"Vamos" Massie said in Spanish, Jasmine grabbed her BCBG swing white coat, and followed Massie to the garage where Josh and Derrick were waiting inside the BMW. They got inside as Josh opened the garage door, and started to drive where the navigator told him to.

Jasmine and Massie started chatting, and when they finally arrived to Jasmine's old scruffy apartment, Massie quickly swallowed her saliva. She had never been in such a place, and she couldn't understand how Jasmine could stay there, but she got up and got inside the smelly apartment without making any comments.

Massie helped Jasmine pack in all of her clothes inside all the suitcases they could find and also Massie's. It took long, but it seemed really short since they spent all of the three hours flirting with each other, things were finally not awkward anymore between Massie and Derrick so it was all fine, while Josh and Jasmine couldn't bond any better.

As soon as the first phase of the day was over, the guys put all of Jasmine's seven bags on the trunk, and headed to the closest restaurant/diner. On the road they saw a pretty cool restaurant and decided to get in since they were all starved. Massie ordered a salad, Jasmine a veggie sandwich, Josh a steak and Derrick ribs.

"So. Basically what is going to happen when we get to New York City, we are all checking in at the Waldorf Astoria since I found out the apartment is being used by my cousin. So whatever, the Waldorf is so much better anyway, we can get room service." Massie said when Josh asked her about the plans for New York.

"Cool, I like it"

"Then, we are going to the Lindsay party except for Claire and Alicia who decided to bail on us and go clubbing at that club with stupid Paul Verona."

"Right. Is Alicia still mad?" Josh asked worried.

"Nah, she is getting over it, she can get any guy she wants"

"Right" Derrick laughed at Massie's theory. Massie gave him an icy glance and he immediately got serious again.

"Whatever." Massie said kinda pissed. She started eating her salad and decided to get unmad at him when the lunch break was over.

At the end of lunch, the four got inside the BMW again, this time with their stomach full. It was time for Jasmine to face the last phase of the day, and also the hardest one. She had to see her parents again. Jasmine was obviously nervous as she started to mess with her hair, but who wouldn't be. When they got to the beautiful chalet Jasmine swallowed hard. She had to do this. She got out of the car, and rejected Josh's proposal to come with her, and accepted Massie. She needed a good friend next to her right then, not her boyfriend. She knocked the big wooden french door, and waited for somebody to open the freaking door.

"Coming!" She heard a lady's voice who was probably her mother chiming. When the door opened up she saw the shock of her mother's face. "What on earth are you doing here? Do you need more money? I am surprised you didn't come earlier."

Massie opened her mouth with shock, could a mother talk to her daughter like that? Wasn't it like child abuse or something?

"If you want to give me money I will accepted. But I came here to get the rest of my things"

"Massie Block, what a surprise" the mother glanced at Massie evilly. "Go get your things, fast."

The woman Massie didn't recognize anymore stepped back in to the living room. That woman used to be so nice in the past years. Jasmine got upstairs to her ginormous room, where she didn't recognize the place anymore. It was full of baby stuff like cradles, baby toys, and peluches. Her stuff was all moved into one small corner where she could barely see it.

"Mom! What the fuck happened to my fucking room!" Jasmine asked shouting losing it.

Camille London walked upstairs taking her time, and when she got on the second floor, she stopped at the doorstep to Jasmine's old room. "I told you, you are not part of the London's anymore. Go ahead, change your name, do whatever you want, but now we have another daughter, and to make sure you stay away, these is the amount we think you might need until graduation." Camille said handing Jasmine a check. Jasmine curiously opened the check and saw a big fat 2.000.000 $ written on it. "Two million?"

"I think that's enough until university, but don't you dare come ask more or ever show up this house ever again. Pack your stuff. You're leaving before your dad comes home" Camille said walking downstairs.

Jasmine put the check in her pockets then started packing everything up as fast as she could, she packed all the clothes she couldn't carry to her apartment and managed to put everything in eight suitcases stealing four from Camille. Jasmine looked at the house for the last time and left without leaving anything behind. She was headed for a new life, and was determined to make it count.

When they arrived back to the Block Chalet, Massie called all the guys and made them carry all the bags home. It was a rough day, and Jasmine needed rest. Josh ordered a few Pizzas, and Jasmine decided to get into the sauna. Massie left her to think, and checked her bags were well packed. At the end of the day she fell on the bed completely exhausted, and that was their last night in Aspen.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to spice things up in this story, so this is what happens next chap... a character is going to come out of the closet next chapter... What do you think? I need your Opinion! Merci beacoup**


	8. New York City Shopping

**And here comes my next chapterrrr

* * *

**

The Block's Private Jet  
Inside the plane  
December 26th  
10,00 AM

As they finally departed from Aspen's airport, Massie felt a rush of excitement the same one she felt when she just left Westchester for Aspen at the beginning of the holidays.

New York City was going to be so much fun!! At that New Years party with all the A-List celebrities and all the most infamous socialites all over the world. Derrick sat next to her and was reading Details, which was the magazine which he loved most. As usual he was wearing Seven shorts, and a Diesel sweater on top. He looked scruffy yet so ah-mazing. Massie instead was the total opposite, she looked clean, fashionable and as usual, beautiful. She was wearing her YaYa stormy ivory colored kimono mini dress with gray tights on and beautiful Manolo Blahniks on her feet, dangling from her ears, there were the Gurhan 24 Carat Chalcedony hook earrings, with a beautiful blue crystal Alicia bought her for Christmas. Next to her feet she kept her precious BCBG Daphne large black and white tote bag.

Jasmine was now sitting next to Josh Hotz, they both looked fabulous as they played the board game scrabble. Dylan was next to Alicia who couldn't stop staring at the newlyweds. Kristen was making out the whole time with Griffin and Chris and Kemp were sitting alone like two freaks.

"Why does Dylan have to sit with Alicia? Couldn't she come over to us?" Kemp asked Chris staring at Dylan's beauty. "You know what they say, bros before hoes. And in this case we are the hoes and Alicia is the bro"

"Chris, I wanted to talk about something with you, yeah?" Kemp murmured. He was looking kind of pale.

"Sure go ahead"

"What happened last night, doesn't make us gay does it?" Kemp finally asked with his voice as low as possible.

"Kemp. I told you to never talk about this anymore. And no! It was a mistake that happened only once, it's not like we had sex or anything, it was just a kiss a lot of guys our age experience it, unless you have feelings for me"

"I dont know! I'm confused, aren't you?" Kemp asked.

"No. I am not, I am completely sure that I am in love with Dylan, so stop talking about this." Chris said uncomfortably.

Kemp was still confused,day before with Chris was so... curious. How could he not bring it up? Was he gay now? Or bi? How did he know?

And he spent the rest of the flight curious if their friendship was over for good or they were still able to save it.

New York  
La Guardia Airport  
13,00

They arrived and directly took a limousine to the Waldorf Astoria, where they were residing for the week. The limo ride was long enough, and everybody was too tired to stay up or talk to anybody.

When they finally arrived to Manhattan, the luggage people carried all their bags to the rooms they reserved, As they got to their two suites, everyone started to unpack, so that they could directly go have fun.

The girls were staying together, and also did the boys. The girls unpacked, and the first one to finish was Claire. She decided to take a shower then change into the right clothes for shopping. After all it was going to be a rough afternoon, walking all over Manhattan...

Claire decided to wear a Theory day dress with a white cardigan on top, she slipped on her comfortable black ballet flats from French Sole. She dried her hair and got out to see Massie and all the other girls super ready.

"You ready already?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yeah, grab your coat, we're going shopping, while the guys are staying here watching ESPN or whatever" Massie said throwing her a Jean Paul Gualtier trench coat. The girls got out and took a cab to Fifth Avenue, they started with Bergdorf Goodman where they started their before school shopping spree, everybody bought at least seven designer items, and then moved to another department store. They stopped at Saks Fifth Avenue, where they started buying the most important stuff they needed, like dresses for the New Year's Eve Party.

"How good do I look from 0-10?" Massie said opening the door of the changing room in Saks Fifth Avenue. She looked amazing wearing a Versace Yellow Cowl neck Halter Dress.

"Don't like it much, it makes you look kinda... old, like thirty years old" Jasmine said honestly, no PC member would have had the courage to admit that, but Jasmine obviously didn't know the rules here.

"Okay then, what dress should I try on first? Notte by Marchesa or Vera Wang?" Massie asked holding the two dresses.

" Notte by Marchesa" Alicia said feeling left out.

"Done" Massie listened to her and got back in.

Claire looked through the shelves and then as she got closer to Alicia she started a conversation with her. "When should we tell Mass that we're ditching the party?" Claire said lowering her voice since she didn't want Massie to hear.

"Tonight, before we sleep, she won't be that mad" Alicia said without keeping her eyes off the rack of clothes. She took out a Marc by Marc Jacobs black Essex Faille Mini dress with ruffles in a size 2.

"Cute dress. But it would be too formal for a club, something less valuable, it's New Year's Eve, we're going to get champagne all over us!"

"Point" Alicia lifted up her finger. "How about this dress?" She held an Abaete Kiera Strapless gray and fuchsia Dress.

"Amazing! And look at these shoes, wouldn't they look lovely with the dress?" Claire pointed at the Christian Louboutins that were sitting on the floor.

"Kuh-Laire you surprise me, when did you get your fashion sense in your system?" Alicia asked Claire uber surprised.

"I know, I read so many magazines this month"

"You did well!"

Massie opened the dressing room violently and twirled in a circle like a super model, probably pretending to be Gisele Bundchen in a Victoria's Secret runway show. She was wearing the Marchesa dress and look fabulous.

"That's it, that's the dress for your party!" Dylan said admiring how well that dress fit Massie, with a little bit of envy.

"I agree with Dyl, it suits you perfectly" Alicia agreed smiling honestly.

"I'll get it then." Massie said ecstatic for having found the perfect dress to show off. She swayed back inside and changed back into her normal clothes, and after they bought all they needed they got back to the Waldorf Astoria holding eight oversized shopping bags each or more.

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Girls' Suite  
18.00

Claire Lyons was inside her Queen sized bed's covers in her jammies, because she really had nothing better to do. Massie was over at Derrington's suite with Jasmine and Josh, Alicia was still out looking more clothes since what she had bought before was not enough (for her), Kristen was with Griffin down at the Waldorf's cafe having tea or coffe or whatever, and Dylan was probably devouring Cam's face on the rooftop or something like that. Even thinking about it made Claire Lyons sick. She needed to take her mind off that ugly image, so she decided to give her adorable movie star boyfriend a call. She got her Blackberry Pearl, and dialled Conner Foley's number she knew by heart.  
Luckily, Conner answered right after three rings. "Hello?" Conner said in a tired voice.  
"Hey baby" Claire said trying to sound less problematic as possible, not that he probably cared. Their relationship wasn't like her and Cam's,Conner never knew if there was something wrong with her. He was a self centered ass, but she still liked him a lot.

"Claire, I haven't heard from you in a week" Conner replied.

"Yeah, I know I was kinda busy" Claire replied lying. She just didn't think about him much anymore. "How are you doing, are you in New York yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Carlyle right now with Paul, he told me we're meeting you at the New Year's Eve party"

"Yeah, that's right, remember Alicia? She's coming too" Claire added. "Do you feel like going out? It's been forever since the last time we had dinner together"

"Sure, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes, enough time for you to get ready, where are you staying?"

"At the Waldorf Astoria, I'll be waiting for you" Claire said before hanging up and got out of the bed fast.

She looked through the Saks Fifth Avenue, Bergdorf Goodman, Barney's bags, to find something to wear and came up with a Marc Jacobs cube patterned colorful garden dress, with red T-Strap stilettos from Valentino. She looked at her reflection at the mirror and saw a totally different girl from herself. Claire you to be such a cute little normal girl that used to wear simple clothes, and now became what everybody wanted to be and also what she though she would have never become.  
She looked so snobby, who knew that the influence of friends like Massie Block could have turned her into such a snob teenager that looked like a twenty year old fashionista? But she didn't regret it, turning like this not only helped her get to the seventh position of Hollywood's best dressed, but also helped her get more acting jobs and most importanly was approved by Massie Block, OCD's alpha. Claire brushed her teeth, straightened her hair to make it swifty and put some eyeliner on followed by some mascara, and blush. She wanted to look pretty but not too made up, she was probably gonna get photographed by paparazzi anyway so she had to wear at least some make up.  
When she was done with the make up, Claire took out her pretty Alexis Bittar Medium Pearl Earrings, and put them on making her look very elegant, to finish her outfit, she got an Yves Saint Laurent flap patent leather petite shoulder bag and put inside her most essintial things, like breathmints, mirror, money and cellphone, when she was done, she waited for Conner to knock on the door so they could go back to dinner. Exactly after thirty minutes, The empty suite's phone started ringing, Claire immediately answered and was told from the concierge to get down because Conner Foley was waiting for her.

Claire immediately took the elevator down to the main floor, where she saw Conner in his disguise suit, which was very stupid because he was just wearing a pair of Rayban Wayfarers, and had a Gucci scarf wrapped around his mouth. He looked so hot with his Armani Collezioni dress shirt and a V-Neck black Lacoste sweater, he was also wearing an Andrew Marc Wool Top coat, opened so people could see his outfit.

"Claire!" Conner said getting up then hugged Claire. "You look fantastic."

"Hey Conner, you look fancy too" Claire said giving him a small kiss on his cheeks. "So where are you taking me Conner?"

"French Restaurant" Conner said taking Claire out of the luxury hotel, holding her small hand. "We're walking are you fine with it?" Conner said looking at her feet. "Right, you're wearing heels, let's take a cab"

"You're so considerate, such a gentleman, I almost forgot how it's like to be with you" Claire said holding his muscly worked out arm. People started to look at them two more often now that Conner took his Wayfarers off. And second after second people started to get more intersted at the A-List couple.

Conner stopped and called a taxi before people started calling the paparazzi. They got in and Conner told the direction to the taxi driver and after ten minutes they were in the most expensive restaurant in Manhattan, called Daniel.

"OMG! We had our first real date here! I love the place!" Claire said kissing Conner.

"I know babygirl, and that's why I took you here today" Conner said sweetly, after one minute the taxi driver drove off paparazzi came out of nowhere and started photographing them, Conner tried to send them away and got inside as fast as he could holding Claire by hand.

"Gawd, it's so hard escaping paparazzi!" Claire said annoyed.

"Tell me about it, they follow me everyday"

"Oh My God! That's Conner Foley!!!" a little nine year old girl shouted pointing at Conner.

"Ugh" Claire moaned.

"Let's get out of here,"Conner said, and they spent the rest of the night running away from fans and paparazzi, and hanging out in the suite once they got there.

**Back in Aspen  
23.00**

"What the hell Andrew, how do you expect me to believe your stupid excuses everytime? You are never home! NEVER! I need explanations! I was alone during Christmas! Because you were 'working'" an angry woman shouted at her husband. She was wearing a Natori sleeping gown, and an Oscar de La Renta ivory satin robe over it, the husband instead was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana suit the same clothes he wore for work. He obviously just came home.

"Honey, don't shout!" Andrew London said trying to calm her down.

"How am I not supposed to shout! I am pregnant and you are never home! I bet you were with your secretary! What's her face, Vanessa? Or maybe not, maybe it was your ex, Yvonne? It was probably her! After all it makes sense, whores run in the family, and now that I mentioned it, your slutty daughter came by yesterday"

"How dare you Camille! First you force me to kick her out of my house! You talk to me into such crazy shit! And now that I'm back into my senses she won't answer my phone calls! God! My fucking daughter is somewhere out there who knows where, doing what, because her step mother wanted her out! I want a divorce, I want to know where Jasmine is" Andrew shouted going ballistic. "And the worst part is: she doesn't even know you're her stepmother, and probably thinks that I abandoned her too!"

"Fuck you Andrew, I don't care, I want a divorce too! After all my son is not yours anyway!" Camille shouted back revealing her secret.

"And you made me buy all that expensive unnecessary baby stuff even if he isn't mine? You goldigging bitch, get the fuck out of my house!"

"With pleasure! Go to your slutty daughter who now already found people to take care of her in Westchester!"

"What on earth is she doing there?!"

Camille ignored him and put on her coat with her handbag hooked on her shoulder, she opened the front door, opened the door of her Mercedes convertible,and drove off.  
This was not supposed to happen, the plan was perfect and now he ruined it all! She just had to pretend the child was his then leave him with his money and run away to her lover so they could live happily ever after, but no, she fell too much in love with the luxurious life, and ruined everything, if she just followed the rules and dumped him after a year! Instead she kept on pushing things, and it ended up as 14 years. Whatever. Things were going be alright.

* * *

Okayyy, so everybody kept on asking why Camille was so mean to Jasmine, here's why! So Camille was in love with this poor guy, but they wanted to live a rich life like everybody in Aspen she knew, so she used Andrew, who was Jasmine's father to get the money. Camille is a posessive over Andrew and he does everything Camille wants because he feels guilty about cheating on her. She manipulates him to disown Jasmine so that all the money goes to her, but things get out of hand when he finally tells her how he feels. 

**NEXT CHAPTER-- Claire, Alicia and Dylan bump on Paul Verona, Conner Foley, and Abby Boyd while shopping. Things are weird between Dylan and Paul, and Claire loves it. Kristen, Massie and Jasmine go on a triple date with their guys and we find out something about Massie**.

Wait for the next chapter, and don't forget to Review!


	9. Fight

**Hey there my readers. Here's another chapter as promised. A lot of things happen.  
Also I am planning to write another Clique story. I'll soon post a preview, and let me know if you like it.  
Enjoy the Chapter 3**

**loveme2times**

**

* * *

**

Fifth Avenue  
Bergdorf Goodman  
The Woman Section  
11,00 AM

"So. What do you think Alicia asked while trying to see if the Vera Wang dress looked good on her.

Claire turned around, pausing her search for a dress just to see if Alicia looked good. Dylan instead hated being there with Claire but tried to be a good friend with Alicia and answered.

"Looks amazing Leesh"

"You look FANTASTIC!" Claire exclaimed happy that Alicia found a dress. Alicia smiled, and decided to get the dress, and got back in the changing room to change back into her Juicy Couture sweat pants.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Marvil?" a guy voice said deeply and with a sound of sweetness. It was a very familiar voice to Claire. And Dylan. It was Paul Verona with his gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. Claire opened her mouth for the surprise and hugged him as soon as she could.

"PAULIE!" Claire said happily. "I don't see you from such a long time! How you doing?"

"Great Claire! I'm so happy you're here! And as for you Miss Marvil.. You look good"

"I guess my boyfriend is treating me well enough to look good." Dylan said not sure if she was making sense. But Paul deserved it. She lost it to him thinking that he loved her, and the next day he flew back to London without leaving any notes, or anything.

"Dylan, you can't stay pissed at me forever"

"How about yes? I can. I am so never going to forgive you for this Verona"Dylan said grabbing her Marc Jacobs handbag, with a few items of clothing. She walked to the cashier, and paid with her Visa, and walked out as fast as she could.

"Paulie, what do you think of this dress? Conner says it makes me look anorexic" a familiar voice whined. Of course. It was Abby Boyd.

"Well, maybe that's because you are" Conner s aid, popping up. Claire watched them talk and when he notice her, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips right in front of Abby.

"Nice to see you here Conner" Claire said smiling. She turned around seeing a dead thin Abby Boyd with a Rebecca Taylor dress looking like a skeleton.

"Abby dear, what is happening to you?" Claire said genuinely worried. She looked worst than Mary Kate Olsen!

"Claire. Shut up. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! I am NORMAL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY!" Abby shouted crying when she heard the 'omg whats wrong with you' for the hundreth time.

"Abby, relax, I was just asking. And you are in a terrible state!" Claire said when she saw Abby sitting on her knees on the floor. Everybody was looking at the famous movie star's breakdown. And people also started to take pictures, the BG staff, tried to get everybody away from Abby Boyd, and Paul stared at Abby with surprise.

"Shut up CLAIRE! God! I eat regularly!" Abby started crying.

Alicia came out of the changing room, and saw all this mess, so she remained quiet until Abby was gone.

"Abby. We should go now. You're making a mess" Paul said.

"PAUL GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Paul backed off and saw Conner shaking his head like he was asking what the fuck he was doing. Conner then went to Abby. "Abby, let's go home, there is nothing wrong with you, we know. We were just messing around. You look great, your body is fantastic" Conner lied making Claire feel uncomfortable. He was such a good liar. Who knew if he lied to her like that too.

"Connie." Abby cried. Then looked at his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Claire remained speechless, and grabbed Alicia and walked out of the department store PISSED. Alicia paid for her dress fast, and followed Claire with no hesitation.

"CLAIRE! WAIT UP!" Conner shouted following her outside the department store. Claire ignored him and ran as fast as she could leaving Alicia who was trying to run herself.

"CLAIRE!" Conner tried again.

Claire turned around viciously, and looked at him mad. "WHAT NOW?"

"Claire! What's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? THAT SKANK HAD HER TOUNGUE ON YOUR THROAT AND YOU DARE ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?"Claire said shocked.

"You know it's not like that! SHE kissed ME! Not the other way round"

"Still. You guys are meant to be. No matter waht, you will always run after her skinny ass! Now. It's over Con" Claire ended things with Conner.

"For such a stupid thing like this?"  
"YES. Because it's not stupid. I heard you lie to her back there, and that's exactly the way you talk to me!"

"That is not true Claire! I love you!"

"YOU DON'T! And I don't either. Do you really think I didn't know about all those times you cheated on me? Hadley, Abby, those crazy fans from night clubs? I am not NAIVE Conner. But I still forgave you. Now It's over" Claire said and grabbed a taxi before he could say anything.

Per Se  
Manhattan. New York  
13,00

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and Jasmine London were inside the most expensive restaurant in New York City with their guys on a triple date. Massie Block was wearing a Juicy Couture black Cable cashmere dress with a pair of Fendi black and white peep toe pumps. Kristen instead was wearing a BCBG Max Azria velvet top with a pair of True Religion dark wash denim jeans and a Cinzia Rocca baby alpaca navy trench. And finally Jasmine was wearing an ABS printed silk black and white bubble dress with grey tights, Giuseppe Zannotti pumps and finally a nice BCBG max Azria white trench. They looked all very classy and dressed up and so did the guys. They all wore black trousers knowing that denim was not allowed in classy restaurants like these, and a button down shirt.

"And that's when I blew him off for what he did to me" Jasmine chatted with Kristen while Massie was avoiding the texts of somebody who was texting her every five minutes. When she got too tired of them she simply turned her phone off. She got back to Derrick who was wondering who texted her so much, and talked to him about how nice he looked in long trousers.

"I have never thought that you of all people would go out with Josh or come live in Westchester!" Massie told Jasmine.

"Who knew I would end up with you! I didn't really like you in the past years"

"You didnt?" Massie asked surprised. "I didn't either!"

"Nice. I didn't think you could stay with Derrington for so long! But he is so understanding. Such a nice guy" Jasmine said obviously not knowing Massie didn't ever tell anything to Derrick about what happened last christmas.

"What are you talking about Jasmine?" Derrick asked confused.

"NOTHING. She doesn't mean anything" Massie shut Jasmine down just when she was starting to say something.

"What? He doesn't know? You told me you called him right after it happened!" Jasmine said kinda shocked.

"What don't I know!?" Derrick asked trying to not make a fool out of himself in front of all those high class people in that restaurant.

"Jasmine, you could have simply shut that mouth?" Massie said kind of irritated.

"If maybe you told me the truth I might have!" Jasmine said defending herself.

"What is going on in here?" Derrick asked for the last time. "Massie? Did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't. It was just.. I was just a kiss Derrick," Massie explained avoiding eye contact with him.

"Who is he? When did it happen?"

"the first of January last year? We were at this party. Everybody had somebody to kiss except for me. And all I could hear was 'the way you spend your new year's eve is the way you are going to spend the rest of the year' in the countdown i freaked out and right then this guy came up to me and we kissed" Massie said shrugging. She switched the phone back on and tried to text Kristen for help.

"Is that the first and only time?" Derrick asked kinda pissed.

Right when she was about to answer, tons of texts started to blast on her cellphone. Derrick looked at her cellphone, and gave her the 'pass it to me' look. She didn't hesitate and passed her phone to him and he read all the messages.

**PV: **come on Massie.

**PV: **answer me!

**PV: **I know you're there!

**PV: **are you going to ignore me forever?

And they went on like this. "Who is this Massie?" Derrick asked trying to stay patient/

"P.Paul Verona" Massie responded.

"PAUL VERONA?" Kristen asked kind of admiring her yet not understanding.

"What does he want from you? Do you have history with him too?" Massie didn't answer. Did she have to tell her life story to them now?

"For God's Sake Massie! When did you become such a fucking slut screwing around with anything with a heart beat!" Derrick said now furious. "What happened with Paul Verona? And When!?"

"You don't own me Derrick." Massie said angry for being commanded by someone. "And if you really want to know; I fucked him last night in his suite at the Carlyle just out of revenge"

"why would it be revenge if i didn't ever cheat on you"

"Who ever said it was about you?" Massie stood up holding her Chloe bag, and left before anybody could open their mouths to say anything.

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Suite  
15,00

MASSIE'S POV

OMG. It's over. Why did I do it!? Why? Shit Shit shit. Our nealry four year relationship is over. Finito. What are the people in school going to think? Why do I even care? What if I see him with somebody else? That would KILL me.

OKAY. Stop freaking. He is going to come back and we're going to fix things. It's not over. It can't be over. We are too perfect to be over.

**KNOCK KNOCK**.

I bet that's him right there. I stand up, and go open the door excited. But just before I do I check myself from the mirror. OMG. I look terrible. I brush my hair and tie it in a cute-rough way. I put on a cute Ralph Lauren men button down shirt over my Abercrombie tank not even knowing who's it is, and check that my grey and white boxers for girls are not stained or anything like that.

When I look good yet casual I open the door trying to seem normal expecting my boyfrie- I mean ex-boyfriend to be there waiting for me with flowers, roses maybe or not. Maybe hydrengeas.

But I see the guy I cheated on him with holding white impeccable orchids. I look at him with rage and shut the door right in front of him. He knocks again.

"Massie. Please. Let's talk!" Paul shouts trying not to be too loud. There are probably other people in the corridor.

"Go away" I say sitting on the floor right in front of the door. I'm about to cry. I lost all hope. Derrick is never going to come back to me. I cheated on him. Twice. And when we confronted each other I responded with attitude.

"Massie. Please" Paul answers exhausted himself. I decide to let him in and open the big door. I look away and he comes in with his flowers in a vase. He puts them on top of the low table and sits on the couch.

I look sad. No matter how much I try to cheer myself up nothing works. He notices and kisses me. It's time to move on.

**Cheesy ending i know. Are you guys for team DERRICK or team PAUL? Let me know I'll update soon**


	10. Consequences

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Suite  
28th December  
08.30 AM

They did it again. Massie did it for the fifth time in a week or so. Three times with Derrick and twice with Paul Verona. When did she become such a... SLUT? Massie didn't care. No matter how awkward it was to wake up with the guy she didn't love next to her touching her thin hip, she liked it. How would anybody know how good it was to sleep with someone until they actually did it? She knew that if she thought about it a month ago, she'd be like 'I don't need sex I can live pretty well without it' and now all she though about was IT. She looked at Paul's angelic face sleeping carelessly, and felt the urge to give him a small peck on his forehead.  
She then stood up, wide awake after a night with Paul Verona and slid on a Josie Natori golden short babydoll robe right before she walked out of the room to see where everybody was.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she saw Alicia reading Vogue while chewing some integral bread, Dylan under some blankets while sipping hot chocolate in front of the chimney, Jasmine next to Alicia drinking water and Kristen and Claire out of sight.  
She knew Kristen would be somewhere with Griffin, but where? And what about Claire?  
"Hey guys" Massie said while opening the fridge.

"Morning" Alicia said without taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Massie, we need to talk" Jasmine asked.

"Sure. Let's go to your room" Massie said willing to forgive her. As they walked in the room, Massie sat down on Jasmine's bed while she was standing kind of nervous.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I know I shouldn't have said anything...but"

"I forgive you Jas, I know I should have told you the truth, no explanation needed" Massie said.

"So we're cool?"

"Cool" Massie reassured her by hugging her. They then walked out of the bedroom the same time Paul did. He was wearing his Ralph Lauren plaid preppy boxers with nothing else on. He walked out of the bedroom looking as hot as ever, but still, making Massie wish to kill him for it. Dylan turned around as the sound of Alicia gasping hit her. It was like a domino effect, Massie gasped at first making Leesh turn around and gasp again, then making Dylan turn around for the curiosity and finally Jasmine turned around after she managed to put her Juicy sweater on.

"What are you doing here Paul? Stalking me?" Dylan asked obviously completely clueless about what was going on in there.

"Relax Dylan the world does not turn around you, I'm here with Massie" Paul said loving to see how Dylan would react.

"What? Why would you be here with Massie? I thought she said you were a self centered a-hole" Dylan said refusing to think about the things that might have happened.

"You said that?" Paul asked curious but still amused. "That's funny" Massie forced a smile and bit her pretty lip.

"So what are you REALLY doing here?" Dylan asked again still convinced that he was there for her." No silly excuses this time" Dylan teased.

"Really, I am here with Massie" Paul said not joking. Dylan turned around smiling to see what Massie had to say about this situation, but her smile faded when she realized Paul was telling the truth.

"What? What is going in here guys?" Dylan asked utterly confused.

"Me and Paul are kinda seeing each other." Massie finally spat out when she realized everybody in the room was staring at her for an explanation. Dylan's mouth was open not believing what Massie just said. Alicia remained speechless too and the only person that knew about Derrington who was in the room was Jasmine which meant it only made sense to one person out of three.

"What about D?" Alicia asked at last.

"We broke up last night" Massie said kinda ashamed of her behaviour.

"How could you do this to me! You know the no ex-boyfriend rule!" Dylan shouted at Massie as she stood up on the ground. "What the fuck Massie?" Dylan said losing her temper and throwing a Ralph Lauren pillow she was holding on the floor.

"You lied to me Dylan, you know you deserve it. Plus it's not like you respected the rule very well either you hypocrite" Massie said coldly.

"Deserve what? Face it! It is probably because I lost it way before you did! As for Cam, he is Claire's EX EX boyfriend so I can go out with him" Dylan seemed to read Massie's mind. But Massie couldn't let her believe that. That was so LBR-ish.

"You should have told me and the PC" Massie replied flatly.

"It's not like you tell us everything! Like when your mother had a frigging nose job and you never told us! Just because you were ashamed of it!" Dylan fired back. Massie tried to control herself and not show how surprised she was. How did they know?

"A nose job that happened to my mother is different from your virginity" Massie said losing her temper. All she had to do was apoligize and things were going to be alright again! Why did she make such a fuss out of this bullshit!?

"Whatever. " Dylan gave up and stormed out of the living room holding her Miu Miu handbag.

Alicia stared at the scene more shocked than ever. How could Massie do this to Dylan. If Massie ever slept with Josh she would kill her! Especially if she lost her virginity with him, Conner meant so much to Dylan, and nearly as much as Josh meant to her.

"Massie. This is so wrong" Alicia whispered hoping Conner would not hear. "Dylan lost it to him. How would you feel if she fucked Derrick over a stupid revenge?"

"Shut up Leesh, you don't know shit. She didn't tell me, she didn't tell US" Massie snapped and walked back to Conner to her bedroom. Alicia remained speechless, Massie was such a confused bitch.

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Lobby  
9.00 AM

Fuck Massie. Fuck Conner. Fuck EVERYBODY in this fucking town. Dylan had enough of this drama. Tears fell from her eyes slowly as she got into the golden elevator, she got in and dried her eyes with her Louis Vuitton hankerchief and tried to look as pretty as possible. She told Cam to meet her at the lobby so they could go have a walk together. When she got down to the ground floor, she looked for her boyfriend and when she found him sitting on the lobby she ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss.

"Woah, Dyl, I was so worried, what's up with you? Is everything alright?" Cam asked concerned he had always been a sweet boyfriend, and person, she knew that from when he was going out with Claire.

"Massie and I had a huge fight"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe later?" Dylan asked. If he knew about Paul and how she reacted he would probably think that she was still in love with him.

"Sure, whatever the reason is, I'm sure you're right, Massie has always been a bitch to Claire too when we used to go out"

"Right. Let's go to Central park, I am so craving for Pretzels"

"Good, I am craving for a hot dog too" Cam said kissing her forehead.

The Rockefeller Center  
Outside the Ice Skating Rink  
The Rock Center Cafe  
13.00

**Claire's POV**

Unbeliveable. I cannot believe I broke up with him. The possible LOVE of my LIFE. And the worst part is that he thinks I don't love him. Shoot. I can't believe it. It's going to be all over the press, and ughh, who cares about the press? I want him back so badly! What am I even doing here outside the Rockefeller Center's skating rink? It's where we spent our first anniversary!

I need to see him so badly. I need to fix things with him. Jesus. I LOVE him. These days all i thought about was how to get back at Dylan, for stealing her... first boyfriend and she totally didn't think as much about Conner. As they say, you don't know its a good thing 'Till it's gone. And Conner WAS a good thing. I wonder where he is right now, I miss him so badly.

"'Scuse me miss?" a voice said as I turned around. Did he know who I was? Maybe, probably even if I was wearing tons of clothes to not get recognized. A pair of oversized Guccis, a Etro scarf, a camel colored Lola beret as accessories. I had a BCBG navy/grey cardigan over a fan print jersey dress, and white Wolford tights. and finally over all my clothes, I wore a Burberry Trench. No matter what Massie said, Burberry was back in, and she HAD to admit it. Or at least the trenches.

"Yeah?" I asked nicely faking a deeper voice to not get recognised. It was the waiter.

"Somebody sent you this message, It's that guy over there in a blue dress shirt" He pointed out. He was a man in his thirties, and did look handsome but she was not just going to go talk to him, or accept the drink.

"Tell him 'no thank you, It's 1 PM if he hasn't noticed" I said as the waiter went back to him. I was tired of old men hitting on me, so I decided to get up and get out of the place. I left a tip, and got out of the bar feeling sad. As I walked down fifth avenue, which was full of tourists by the way, I looked through the shops but wasn't really in the mood.

When I then realized I was now in SoHo, I gasped for the amount I had just walked, from the Rockefeller to Soho was a LONG walk. I looked around to see if she saw anything familiar feeling worried I would never get home, and surprisingly saw my ex-ex-boyfriend's brother Harris Fisher. He was now an NYU student, and was hotter than I remembered, the last time I saw him was a year ago or so.

"Harris!" I shouted out as I ran to him crossing the street.

Harris Fisher looked around to see who was calling him and when he finally noticed me, he tilted his head clueless. I took my sunglasses off and when I finally reached him, he immediately recognized me.

"Claire! What's up?" Harris said hugging me and giving me to pecks in my red cheeks. It was freezing and I tried to warm up putting my hands inside my trench's pockets.

I flashed him a smile, pleased to see a nice face around and answered. "You know, comme ci comme ca, I've been better, how lovely to see you again Harris, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Me either, last time I came to Westchester you broke up with my brother and you were in Los Angeles with your new boyfriend, what's his name? Conner Foley?"

"Oh, yeah, that was back then, we broke up yesterday" I admitted starting to feel depressed again. I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was now 3.00 PM, I walked for two whole hours. I guess today Pilates was not going to be needed.

"I'm sorry. Now that you're a huge actress people are going to talk about it anywhere you go. But meanwhile, do you feel like a coffee or something? Because I could seriously use some" Harris said.

"Why what happened?" I asked curious.

"Long story, let's talk about it in that cafe over there" Harris said pointing out at Starbucks. I nodded and we walked towards the place as fast as we could to not freeze to death.

When we got in, Harris bought us a cappuccino while I saved a seat for us. I sat down and when he came with the drinks he passed me one as I thanked him. He sat down and I finally asked him what happened.

"Well nothing special, yesterday was my birthday and my friends threw a party at this private club. We spent all night drinking and doing shit, then I get out of the club with a few people, we end up at this girl's appartment and play strip poker all night until we decided to hang out at this other guy's place because that girl kicked us out. When we got there, it was around 5 AM... and we started having our own mini party in the terrace, since he owns the last three floors it was not a problem, we danced, and skinny dipped until eight am, and then we finally fell asleep at nine and woke up at one. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hangover with TONS of water, but it didn't completely go away." Harris explained.

"I can understand, I had a terrible hangover today morning, too.. I went out yesterday night just after me and Conner broke up and it wasn't very nice"

"I am still very sad to hear about you and Conner"

"Stop it, I know you always liked me with Cam" I smiled.

"True. But still, it's heart breaking"

"Okay let's not talk about it, it's depressing me" I said changing convo.

"As you wish." Harris obeyed.

"So. What are you planning to become?" I asked curious.

"I'm going to continue with the hotel shit that my dad does" Harris said.

"Really? That's pretty cool actually" I said imagining her getting married with uber millionare and making one of the most envied couples in the world. After all, Harris Fisher look amazing and anybody would go for someone that looked like a Ralph Lauren model and was a huge respectful business man.

"I don't know, my father is insisting on it. But what can I say, I should listen, i think it's the best idea too"

"I agree. Business men are always the hottest" I said kinda hitting on him. Harris laughed as I laughed with him. He was so attractive and reminded me a lot of Cam, that was probably why I felt so comfortable with him.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? I think I could take you to dinner, I miss those small chats we had when you came over at my place to meet Cam."

"Sure I am avaible. When and where?"

"Actually let's spend the day together, If I go home I'll fall asleep and miss it, so why don't I take you around?" Harris asked me.

"Sounds good to me"

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Suite  
18.00

"Have you ever wanted to let everything go for a while? Like stop thinking about everything that is going around you? I heard people say things like these, but I never really felt this way before. Probably because my life has always been complete and now.. knowing that Massie is out of my life forever I feel so empty and want to fill myself up with more positive shit. I want to let everything go" Derrick mumbled as he was smoking a joint. He was so depressed for the whole day that Kemp was tired of hearing him whine. He lost Dylan too after all! To his supposed to be best friend; Cam Fisher. That was why he ringed up his dealer and bought a small packet of weed for them. He was hoping for Derrick to start to shut the fuck up. Big mistake. He started talking even more. And now, more whining, and probably there were going to be a few tears too if he continued this way.

"What-Eveerr" Kemp said as he waited for Derrick to pass him his joint.

"I don't understand, like seriously? What does Paul Verona have that I don't? STD, like that's a good thing" Derrick said getting mad.

"I don't know, he's an A-List movie star? He is HOT?" Kemp blurted out. Derrick raised his eyebrows. Err- excuse me? "Of course I don't mean it that way you ignoramus!"

"Yeah, whatever. I mean. It's not like I'm not hot. Because I obviously am. look at me! I've a body to die for, a cute face with fantastic hair and tan! I look somewhat like Chace Crawford! What could a girl ask for more?"

"Maybe Chace Crawford himself" Kemp said without thinking.

"God Kemp, you start to sound more feminine by the minute! What is up with you? And what is up with you being all flamboyant with you clothes?" Derrick asked eyeing his uber tight Marc Jacobs white logo shirt, and his tight dark wash skinny jeans. "You look emo dude"

"It's called high fashion? Ever heard of Marc Jacobs or Armani?" Kemp said like a girl.

"Jeez, no!" Derrick said throwing him a pillow.

"Stop it! I'm all for scruffy preppy, but I prefer handsome preppy" Kemp said while turning the tv to Fashion TV.

"Gawd, you are acting like a girl Kemp you're freaking me out"

"If I told you I was gay, what would you do" Kemp finally said.

"What you're gay?" Derrick asked jumping.

"what if I told you I was"

"I'd say...That I'm fine with your decision as long as you don't touch me?" Derrick said wondering if he said the right thing"

"Okay then, I'm gay"

"No way!"

"Yes way," Kemp said.

"That's cool" Derrick said thinking about it.

"Yeah, whatever" Kemp said returning to Fashion Tv. He finally came out of the closet. And he finally knew that at least one person was ready to be there for him through the rough times.


	11. Emergency Room

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Girl's Suite  
29th December  
16.00

"Guess who just came back from the Fisher apartment down in Soho?" Claire said as she waltzed inside the 900 dollars a night suite. She put her Burberry trench coat on top of the leather couch and sat down as she turned on the TV.

"Fisher? As in Cam Fisher?" Massie said raising her eyebrows. She was biting her vegetarian sandwhich.

"No as in Hottie Fisher. Harris Fisher" Claire putting her legs up. "Oh gawd, he was so dreamy yesterday night."

"Oh my God! Did you sleep with him?" Massie said jumping up and down for the excitement.

"Of course not! I will the next time I see him though."

"What's up with the decision?"

"We kissed. It was amazing, it felt so right. Like we belonged together. It was like me and a hotter and more successful version of Cam" Claire said as she though of their night together.

"You and your first boyfriend's brother? Wow, I'd never expect that from you Claire Bear" Massie said smiling.

"And I heard that you and Paul Verona...?" Claire asked/hinted.

"Uh yeah. I don't know. Honestly it's nothing serious. But... there's something about him."

"Don't you miss Derrick at all?" Claire asked.

"Of course I do. I know it's a terrible thing I did. And I want to apologize for it so badly...But I don't know. I think I'm going to be stuck with him for my whole life if I get with him again."

"Massie. You are sixteen! Want my advice? You LOVE him. If I had a chance to be with the guy I love I'd take it straight away!" Claire said to Massie as she walked towards her best friend.

"So you would get back with Cam if he wasn't with Dylan?"

"That's not what I meant" Claire said.

"Of course not. Whatever. Cam is old water, you are going to concentrate on Harris. This is going to drive him so crazy"

"I don't want to drive Cam crazy, one because I want him to be happy too, second I genuinly like Harris" Claire said to Massie.

"So you really like him?" Massie asked.

"Yea"

"Cool, well I've got some serious gossip! Kemp just came out of the closet! He told everybody last night!" Massie said excited.

"Wow. Kemp is gay??"

"Yep! It's too cool right?" Massie said.

"Yeah"

"How do you feel like a coffee at Marco's? We don't do that from such a long time" Massie said getting up, she put on an Alice and Olivia mustard yellow dress with a pair of 100 DEN white tights from Waldorfs and slid on her BCBG coat. She checked inside her Hermes Birkin bag to see if she had her wallet, make up and cellphone inside and looked at Claire for an answer.

"I don't know, I didn't sleep much and im tired"

"Kuh-Laire. You shouldn't sleep during the day! In that way your sleep is going to be irregular and you're not going to get enough beauty sleep!"

"Uh-Fine, whatever" Claire gave up. She hated it when Massie called her Kuh-Laire. It was the first sign she showed when she got mad at her. "Just let me wash up and get ready"

"Sure, I'll be at the lobby checking for mail"

"I'll get down in twenty minutes"

When Claire was ready and looking brand new, she got down to the lobby wearing a BCBG Max Azria silk ruffled chemise, and a pair of Citizens of Humanity dark wash skinny jeans, she put an Armani navy trench and got out with a Chloe bag hooked onto her shoulder. When she saw Massie, she walked down to Marco's which was just a few blocks away. When they arrived, Massie ordered an Italian cappuccino with a cookie and so did Claire.

As they chatted about the current conditions of their lives, Massie's cellphone rang. She picked the Sidekick from her Birkin, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Massie said after taking a short sip from the cup.

"Oh my God, Massie!...Oh my God!!" Massie straight away recognized the voice of Kristen no matter how trembeling it was.

"Kristen. What's going on? What's wrong, is everything alright? " Massie said trying to keep her cool. Claire looked at Massie curious on what was going on.

"Oh my God Massie! Oh my God." Kristen cried for a bit longer.

"Okay, now relax Kris, and tell me what on earth is going on and stop with the sobbing already you are absolutely FREAKING me out!" Massie said worried.

"D-Dylan is being rushed to the Lenox Hill hospital, you've gotta come right now!" Kristen finally managed to blurt out, then sobbed a little more.

"Are you at the Lenox Hill right now? How bad is she hurt and how did it happen? Who else is there with you?"

"I'm with Derrick we are waiting outside the operation room" Kristen said.

"Pass me Derrick" Massie said no matter how much she didn't want to. She had to find out if Dylan was okay.

"Hello?" Derrick said into the phone.

"Derrick, can you please tell me what is exactly going on?"

"Cam and Dylan were in a cab and the driver went ballistic all of a sudden and crashed into a tree, the doctors say that he is going to be alright but he's not sure about Dylan." Derrick said.

"Oh my God!" Massie shouted. She closed her phone, and explained things to Claire. "Dylan might not make it" made her realize what on earth was going on and tears started flowing from her eyes. Claire left a tip on the table and managed to take Massie out of the cafe. Claire grabbed a taxi and told the driver to take them to the Lenox Hill, he obeyed, and Claire tried to comfort Massie who was still crying. After all the last thing she ever said to Dylan was something terrible.

"Massie stop crying please, you still don't know if it's that serious." Claire said drying up Massie's tears with the Louis Vuitton handkerchief. Massie sobbed and managed to stop eventually. When they got to the hospital, Claire payed the driver, and Massie ran towards the emergency room after she asked a nurse for info.

"Massie!" Kristen said when she saw the girl. Her eyes were super red, and her nose too, she had been crying a lot obviously. "Oh, Massie!" Kristen said as she hugged her. Massie immediately hugged her back and saw Derrick looking at her. She ignored him thinking that he didn't want her and kept on hugging Kristen.

Claire showed up with Chris who went to grab a coffee. "How's Dylan?" Claire asked. Everybody just stared. Nobody had any idea. "Cam?"

"He's in his room, you could go see him but he's not awake yet." Chris answered. Claire nodded and walked to Cam's room. When she got there she didn't know what she was doing. When she was about to open the door she bit her lip not sure if she was doing the right thing, but still did as her heart told her to. She got in and saw Cam with a cast around his leg which was put up, and a few bandages in his face. Nothing too serious. She sighed in relief and sat next to him on a chair. She kissed his hand as she held it not realizing it was inappropriate. Like that she fell asleep next to him with her head next to his arm.

"I am ecstatic to say that Dylan Marvil is alright, she's in her room right now you can go visit her as soon as you want" The doctor announced. Everybody hugged each other for the happiness, and when the doctor was gone they headed towards Dylan's room where she was still sleeping. They all sat around until she woke up after an hour.

"Guys?" Dylan whispered when she woke up. "What's going on?"

"Dylan you're up!" Massie said hugging her. Dylan looked confused. "Guys? Can you leave me and Dylan alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to her" Massie said looking at Kemp, Kris and Chris, the rest was with Cam. They all nodded and got out. When they were alone, Massie finally started to speak again.

"Hey Dyl... I'm so sorry for everything, you should believe me when I say that I mean it because it's not easy for me to apologize, that's just my nature. I am going to end things with Paul I promise" Massie said holding Dylan's hand.

"Forgiven." Dylan said weakly but smiling.

"BFFs again?" Massie said holding up her pinky finger. Dylan smiled and hooked hers into Massie's to show that they were good. Massie hugged Dylan and got all the people in.

"You feeling alright Dyl?" Chris asked sweetly. He was obviously still not over her. He put the flowers he bought from the flower shop downstairs on the vase next to her bed,

"Yeah, thank you you're so sweet" Dylan said smiling while checking out the flowers.

"You're welcome" Chris said.

"So how's Cam?" Dylan asked worried.

"He's alright, thank goodness. Asleep in his room" Derrick announced.

"Okay...Guys you can go now, I'm going to get some sleep anyways."

"I'll stay a little bit longer" Massie said, touching Dylan's hand. Everybody else walked out and they remained in two talking and laughing together like real friends.

Next morning  
Dylan's Room

Kemp opened Dylan's hospital room and saw Massie reading a Vogue magazine. She was clean, but was wearing yesterday's clothes and that was why he came over to bring her some new ones from the Waldorf.

"Hey there" Kemp said in his little voice.

"Hey Kemp, did you bring the clothes?" Massie asked getting off Dylan's empty bed.

"Here you go, let's see if you like it" Kemp said getting a few clothes out of the Marc Jacobs bag he had from the last time he went to buy his jeans. He took out a comfortable Cynthia Steffe Black top and a pair of Rock and Republic dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of silber Giuseppe Zannotti Python Print Flex Ballet flats.

"Yum! Simple and cute! I like it. Thanks Kemp," Massie said getting the clothes, she took her clothes off and got inside the new ones right in front of Kemp and he made no reaction.

"You know Mass, Derrick is still completely in love with you and is going crazy now that you are over"

"Kemp, you know I love him dearly too, but do you think he's ready to forgive me for everything?" Massie asked whilst hoping for a good answer.

"Massie. For the last few days you were broken up, Derrick was a total mess. No matter how much he pretends to be over you, he is not. When we're in the suite he's always like really depressed and stuff, and trust me with this, it's really not a good sight to see. He hasn't showered for so long, probably since the day you broke up, and I had to make him smoke a joint to make him happy! And more drepressingly, he didn't even get happy!All he did was moan about you even more." Kemp said. "I can't live with this anymore, you've gotta do something Massie"

"Does he really miss me a lot?" Massie asked wanting a reassurance.

"Of course it's pretty obvious!" Kemp said.

"Okay I'll talk to him"

"Good girl!"

"Thanks Kemp," Massie said hugging him.

"No pro, I just want to live in a place that doesn't smell this bad."Kemp said. Massie smiled and thought of a way to win Derrick back.

Outside the Lenox Hill  
15.00

Harris walked towards the Lenox Hill and saw Claire standing outside waiting for him. She looked cute and messy at the same time it made him smile. She was wearing an Alexander Wang grey cashmere sweater with a pair of Seven dark wash jeans.

"Hey Claire" Harris said greeting her with two kisses in her cheeks just the way Italians did.

"Harris, what's up?" Claire said.

"Everything's fine, is Cam doing alright?" Harris asked lighting up a Marlboro light.

"Yeah,everything's much better," Claire said.

"Good, by the way I just wanted to say that what we're doing to Cam may not be appropriate, but I honestly really like you Claire"

"Do you? Because I really like you too" Claire said. Harris smiled and she kissed his cheek trying to look less intimal as possible.

"What are you guys doing?" Cam asked disgusted and curious at the same time. He was sitting on a wheel chair, but still looked really cute.

"Cam!" Claire said surprised as hell.

"Hey man, what's going on? You feeling better?" Harris said patting his brother's arm.

"Can you tell me what's going on between you two?" Cam asked kind of getting pissed off.

Claire looked at Harris and bit her lip. "-Cam." she said.

"No way!" Cam said getting away from Harris when he finally realized what was really going on. "You guys are unbelievable" Cam breathed out and tried to get away

"Cam! Don't be like that" Claire said holding the wheelchair's wheel.

"Claire let go of me. How long have you guys been going out behind my back? Maybe also Conners back, what happened to him?"

"We broke up two days ago, and me and Harris started seeing each other just yesterday night" Claire admitted.

"Nice. You two are such traitors, you suit each other"

"Cam-" Harris said.

"Harris, don't talk to me I'm really not in the mood" Cam said, he then looked at the two and got into the elevator to get upstairs..

Claire looked at Cam going away and held Harris' hand. She looked at him to make sure they were still on, and kissed his beautiful soft lips, and just like that she understood that they were still a couple.


	12. Who is SHE?

Okayyy So sorry for the confusion, but i cant be bother to change the whole story so just ignore everything, and i'll promise things will be better.

Loveme2times

* * *

The Lenox Hill  
30th December  
10.00 AM

"I bought some donuts and a cappuccino. Drink up, you gotta get well for tomorrow night. I was so delighted once the doctor told me you guys could get out early" Massie said as she got inside Dylan's hospital room. She was wearing a Missoni striped mini dress with a pair of Woldorf 100 DEN white striped tights. She had an Adam metallic trench coat to cover her arms and the rest of the body. On her feet she had Jonathan Kelsey Leather/Suede Sandals that looked really pretty.

"Wow, you look good Mass? What's going on today? Anything special planned?" Dylan asked sipping the cappuccino and feeling badly dressed compared to her. Duh, she was just wearing a pair of jammies from Calvin Klein.

"I always look good, dearie. Seriously? I am talking to Derrick today. I want to get back with him" Massie said putting her Furla Aphrodite Medium Shopper on the bed.

"No way! Really?"

"Yup. Let's throw Paul Verona/Conner Foley out of our lives baby. Celebritards are so overrated, even Claire is moving on. Her and Harris are an item now, and Cam is more than PISSED." Massie said.

"Claire and Harris? WOW!"

"I know right? Well apparently they are very into each other. I hope this one works out" Massie said.

"I hope so too." Dylan said.

"Well, I should get going. I am meeting Derrington in a few in front of the hospital. We are going to have brunch in Balthazar."

"Nice. Hope you two get back together. So depressing"

"Shut up, now go visit Cam, I think he really needs some company right now"

"I will, toodles!"

The Balthazar  
11.00  
Brunch Time!

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Derrick asked as he was looking at the brunch menu.

"About us. And I wanted to know.. When was the last time you showered?" Massie asked sniffing the air. He was never a really clean person but this war over the top.

Derrick blushed embarassed and refused to answer. He drank his espresso and took a bite out of his bagel.

"I wanted to say im kinda sorry about everything. I miss you and stuff" Massie admitted and bit her lip.

"You do?" Derrick asked. "What about that coinceited movie star?"

"I never cared about him as much as I cared about you Derrick." Massie said. She was being so honest to him right now.

"Liar" Derrick suddenly shouted out. Massie raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to trust you with everything that happened?" Derrick asked making it so uncomfortable for her.

"Well, just go with the flow? I dont know. If you dont want to get back just say so!" Massie said losing her patience.

" It's not that I dont want to get back with you. But after I found out about you sleeping around I really dont know what to do"

"Sleeping around? Fuck you Derrick" Massie said deeply hurt trying her hardest to not completely lose her patience with him.

"I didn't mean it like that Mass. You know it. I still Love you Massie. Let's just have a small break before we get back together. I've been thinking lately that maybe we need to clear our heads first and maybe get some new experience first. We have together for how long? Three years? Four? We have to get a break from each other. I dont know for how long but at least for a few weeks" Derrick said.

"Whatevs" Massie said. She finished her coffee and made sure she didnt make any eye contact with him. She grabbed her Furla and left a tip on the table. She got up and walked away leaving the restaurant. He gave him a chance and he dared to reject it. He was so dead to her. She walked uptown where she was headed to Barneys, she so needed a new handbag or something to release the stress.

"If this isnt Massie Block.." A familiar voice said. Massie turned around and saw a familiar dirty blonde head. He was wearing a Cantebury of New Zealand Vintage Cotton Rugby navy and white striped long sleeved polo and a pair of dark denim Seven for all Mankind jeans. He had a pair of white Dolce and Gabbana sneaker on his feet and had a grey Gucci messenger bag around his body.

"Ehmahgawd! Chris Abeley!" Massie said hugging him. She didn't really care about the hippie looking blonde girl next to him holding hands. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you graduated!"

"I know! So long wasn't it! I'm starting Columbia this January. I'm going to study journalism. I took some months off in Africa, I went to help and see what it was like to live that kind of life. Now I'm back"

"Africa! Wow, you surprise me! Where?" Massie asked.

"Malawi, Zambia and Mozambique."

"You are such a giver Chris Abeley" Massie said.

"You're funny. What are you doing in the city by the way?" Chris said making the blondie look uncomfortable.

"I'm spending time here with my friends. I'm going to this Lindsay Lohan party tomorrow night. You should join us, I would love to catch up with one of my favorite people." Massie said flirting a bit.

"Sure, why not" Chris answered. He then finally noticed the blondie. "So sorry. This is my friend Charlene Smith. We met in Malawi. Charlene, this is Massie Block"

"Enchanted" Massie said fakely as she shook hands with her. She notice the clothes she was wearing, kind of hippie stylish. She was wearing skinny jeans probably cheap, and white flowy shirt and a denim vest with a headband/scarf wrapped around her head. On her feet, ballet flats.

"Nice to meet you" Charlene said. She had a nice white smile and very natural make up.

"So where do you live?" Massie asked.

"I used to live in Malibu. I moved for college as well, I'm in Julliard" Charlene answered. "I now live in Brooklyn with my flatmate, how about you?"

"Oh, right now I'm in high school so I live in Westchester, where Chris used to live. I'm going to college in New York too most probably, maybe Parsons School of Design... or maybe not. I might change my mind anytime. I might even end up with Chris in Columbia. We have a house in Fifth Avenue so I already have a place, it's pretty big and I'm getting it all remodeled by the time I move there."

"Cool" Charlene said. Chris looked at Massie, and immediately started speaking as soon as the awkward silence started.

"So, how do you feel like bringing your group of friends over at my place tonight? I'll order some take out and we could catch up? Charlene, you too"

"Sure, I'll bring myself, Alicia, Claire, Dylan ,Kristen and my new friend Jasmine, she is moving to Westchester with Josh from Aspen.. Do you want the guys to come as well?" Massie asked.

"If you want. It's no problem for me. And yes, Derrick Harrington is invited too"

"Actually me and Derrick are on a break now..." Massie said.

"Really? You guys have been together for so long! He was so glad when I left for the city." Chris said raising his arm and roughly fixing his hair.

"I know. We had a fight. Kinda" Massie said.

"Did you? I feel bad"

"Let's not talk about it now though. How would you like lunch? I'll offer today" Massie proposed.

"Sure! Is that fine with you Charlene?"

_For Goodness Sake's! No! Who is this spoilt little brat? Why are you so into her?! Why is she so all over you? You are supposed to ask me to be your girlfriend soon! WHO IS THIS GIRL with a Fifth Avenue apartment!??!  
_"I'd like that" Charlene finally said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I'll take you to this pizza place a friend of mine's parents own. It's like just around the corner!" Massie said starting to walk with Chris Abeley's arm wrapped around hers.

"Actually. I just forgot! I need to pick up a friend from the airport! She's here to visit. You guys have a jolly good time together, and I'll see you later" Charlene said kissing Chris on his cheek.

"Alright then" Chris said as he watched Charlene grab a taxi in rush.

The Waldorf Astoria  
The Girls' Suite  
New York City  
12.00 PM

"What do you think of these shoes? Are they prettyful or what?" Alicia said walking around her room showing off her gorgeous new Tory Burch gladiator sandals.

"I love them! What do you think about my newest purchasee. Do you love or do you Ah-dore this Hugo Boss Jersey Cardigan?" Kemp said trying the brown carding on. He was all for the London style mixed with some of the Italian style. His hair was kinda short, and clean. He smelled like coco, and had the most perfect tan.

"You look so good Kemp!" Alicia randomly said admiring his beauty. Why did she never see it before? She put took the clothes she tried on off, and put on her Hanro pink signature nightshirt, and a Vera Wang Luxe soho robe on top.

"Thank you Leesh" Kemp said taking the cardigan off as well, he had his Dsquared polo on with his Seven for all Mankind jeans under.

"Let's get some Room Service" Alicia said. She got the phone and called in and ordered some food, Kemp cleaned up the room a little bit, put all the new clothes inside the closet and the dirty laundry in the laundry bag. He opened the windows to get some fresh air and closed it immediately after he felt the cold breeze. When Alicia finished the call she jumped on her bed and under her covers where she called Kemp to join.

"So. What movie shall we watch tonight?" Alicia flicked around the channels on TV. When she finally saw an interesting movie, she placed her remote control next to her. Le Fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulin. J' adore." Alicia said.

"Moi Aussi" Kemp said. They watched the movie for a while, then when the time arrived, the room service guy knocked on the door. Alicia run towards the door and made the guy bring the food inside.

"Thank you very much" Alicia said instantly charming the guy. She got her Fendi logo wallet out of her Dior gaucho bag, and got a note of 10 out of it. She handed it to the guy who didn't look totally bad and smiled nicely at him. Blushing a little bit.

"Thank you. If you dont mind me asking... Can I have your number?" the guy said without noticing Kemp in bed. When he finally did, he opened his mouth and bit his lip. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Oh no no!" Kemp said when he realized what was going on. She's not my girlfriend. We're friends"

"By the way, this is my number" Alicia said getting her Mont Blanc pen out of the bag and wrote on a heart shaped post it she just had around.

"Oh, good, I'm Richard by the way"

"Alicia Rivera, pleased to meet you" Alicia shook hands with him.

"I'll catch you around then"

"See ya"

Alicia jumped back to bed happy grinning and hugged Kemp's torso.

"Finally it seems like somebody has some interest in me!" Alicia sighed with relief.

"Why wouldn't anybody? You're GORGEOUS!"

"Awww thank you!"

"Just because Josh doesn't like you doesnt mean nobody does... You are a fantastic girl Alicia, don't let anybody think your not good enough. Not Massie, or Josh, or Jasmine. Cos you are better than enough."

"You are so sweet Kempie. We need to find you a HOT guy." Alicia said. "Come on, we're in Manhattan, it's not going to be hard!"

"Shall we?" Kemp said smiling intrigued. Alicia smiled and jumped out of bed finishing what she was eating and put on some clothes. She put on a black and white ABS printed silk bubble dress, with a pair of Wolford tights, she slipped on her Giuseppe Zannotti black patent leather heels. She grabbed her Dior gaucho bag and waited for Kemp to be ready. He ate all of the sandwich that he ordered and Alicia finished her salad.

"Lovely" Alicia said when she was done and put some make up on while he was still eating. When he was done her put on the cardigan from Boss he first showed Alicia and his Nike sneakers. They then started to head out of the hotel and walked towards Central Park where they went man hunting.

"What about that one! He is so cool looking!!" Alicia said pointing at a guy who was wearing a pair of light neon green skinny jeans, a purple sweater, with a black trench coat. He looked really different in a good way, very retro.

"Yeah, no. He is very cool but not my type" Kemp said.

"Uhm... What about that one" Alicia said putting her white Wayfarers on. "The guy with the Ralph Lauren button down, the white one. "

"Wait. Doesn't that look like Josh?" Kemp noted.

"Hold on. That IS Josh" Alicia said lowering her Wayfarers. "Who is THAT?" Alicia pointed at the gorgeous girl who was wearing a pair of shorts from Alexander Wang, white thick tights and a pair of Chloe lace up oxford heels, and a nice navy BCBG Max Azria stretch cotton blouse.

Her skin was chocolate milk, and she had the most beautiful and long legs. Looking closely at her she noticed that she had the prettiest aqua blue eyes and looked amazing contrasting with the dark skin. Her make up was funny but she still managed to look amazingly hot.

"I know her!" Kemp said looking more closely. "That's Josh's ex-girlfriend"

"Are you serious?! That's Genevieve?! I didn't know she was this gorgeous? I heard that she was fine but not this fine! I thought she was going to be a typical blonde with a ghetto bum!"

"She is so amazing I know. But honestly, she is a total bitch" Kemp said trying to make her feel better.

"Is she? And what the hell is he doing with her? He is supposed to be with Jasmine!" Alicia shouted.

"We should go say hi!" Kemp said implying that it may be a benefit for her. Alicia smiled, put some MAC lipgloss on and waltzed to Josh.

"Hey Kemp, is that Josh?" Alicia said fakely out loud just for Josh to hear. Josh turned around and looked surprised as he saw Alicia and Kemp arm in arm.

"Alicia! Kemp! What are you doing?" Josh shouted.

"Joshie! What's up? Where's Jasmine?" Alicia said and then asked.

"I'm hanging around with Genevieve, I told you about her, remember? Gen, this is Alicia Rivera, my best friend" Alicia smiled and shook hands with Genevieve.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gen, pleasure to meet you. Josh told me so much about you!" Gen said. She actually seemed nice.

"Same for you. You were the only thing he talked about in the last few days. Gen went to Paris to study for a semester. Gen is coming back for the weekend in the city. I want to see her so badly, i can't wait to see her." Alicia said imitating Josh.

Genevieve giggled, touched Josh's face and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"So what's going on between you two? You back together?" Alicia asked trying to seem careless.

"What do you say J? Are we back together?" Gen said touching softly his tan and muscly arms.

"Gen, we can't. I told you I have a girlfriend" Josh said for the tenth time.

"But J!" Genevieve whined desperately. "Are you just going to throw our relationship away like this?"

"I dont want to but I'll have to. We all have to move on sooner or later."

"Okay then. I just wanted to let you know. I am going to start Westchester High, you go to BOCD right? I'm going to be around from this year and on, so get used to me" Genevieve said. Alicia smiled. If she was going to take Jasmine out of the picture, Genevieve was already on her IN list. Genevieve noticed Alicia's pleased smile and winked. She then whispered in her ear "Jasmine is going to be gone" and walked away with her gorgeous dark hair flowing like water. Alicia then looked back at the girl and realized that she might be a threat after all.


	13. New Year's Eve part 1

**I'm updating again! I hope you like it! Pretty Long One.**

**Enjoy,  
loveme2times**

* * *

The Fisher Apartment  
Harris' Bedroom  
December 31st  
10.00 AM

The Fisher apartment down in Soho was gorgeously remodelled by Mrs Fisher's interior designer. It was all very modern and had a very Zen vibe. The interiors were all very neat and clean, and since the house cleaner came every two days the house had no trace of dirt.

Claire got up the queen sized bed with Ralph Lauren Home covers and put on her favorite Dolce and Gabbana red satin robe with her La Perla lingerie under. She had spent the night at the Fisher apartment in SoHo with the older Fisher brother. They had kissed all night long but didn't sleep together yet. She wanted to, but wanted him to wait a little bit.

She saw Harris asleep inside the covers wearing only his Burberry striped boxers. He still had the St. Tropez tan from the Summer, and his muscles were sculpted and perfect. She slowly leaned over the bed and gave him a small little peck on his forehead. She then went to the toilet and had a nice shower, brushed her teeth and prepared herself for her hunt for a dress. She went back to the room and looked through Harris' clothing. Maybe some girl left her clothes there after a long night.  
She then found a nice pair of skinny jeans, which were from Seven, and a size four which probably fit her. She went to see if there were any shirts that fit her nicely but found nothing. She then just got a Pringle of Scotland striped cotton button downblue and white triped shirt withwhite cuffs and collar.She got that shirt and put it on, then slipped her Bruno Frisoni lime yellow pumps and put on her Burberry trench coat.

She then hooked her white Furla bag on her arm and put her Rayban Wayfarers on. She left a post it note on the mirror with written : "Dont miss me too much :). I'll meet you at the Waldorf Astoria at my suite. We are all going to this party today so dress appropriately, a nice suit would be perf. See you there. Love, Claire"

She closed the door slowly and took a cab to her favorite. Saks Fifth Avenue. She looked through everything and finally decided to buy a Badgley Mischka pinkish salmon long dress with a pair of gold YSL heels. When she was done she decided to head back to the hotel.

The Abeley Apartment  
Madison Avenue  
15.00

Massie walked up to the Abeley apartment in Madison Avenue. She knocked on the door, and sawChris Abeley in his Lacoste polo and striped pants.Very golfish. She was wearing a Bruno Cucinelli cashmere cardigan over a pearl colored BeauSoleil bamboo halter top, and finally a pair of DKNY brown skinny cords.

"Well Well, Massie is back" Chris said greeting her with two kisses in the cheeks. He let her in, as he turned up the music in the background. He was listening to Feist now. Kinda gay but it had such a lovely sound so he couldn't help it. And he knew Massie would love it, so he kept it on.

"I brought lunch. Some take away from the Chinese restaurant close to this place" Massie said getting all the food out of the brown bag.

"Yum. I was hungry infact, I didn't have lunch yet and it's 3"Chris said checking his watch. Massie looked at his cute greenish eyes and the super tan skin from his trip to Africa. When he noticed that she was staring at him, she forgot about the food and kissed Chris right in the lips. She remembered when she dreamed about doing that in seventh grade. Yum... She had always wanted to kiss his soft lips, but when she found out about Fawn she forgot him and moved on to Cam, then Derrick.

He tasted like peach. Her favorite taste/food. She remembered Derrick smelled like coffee and she loved that taste of his lips. She felt like she was waking up thanks to the coffee he drank before. Chris' hand went up her shirt and she let him. Gawd. He was the third guy she let touch her in this week. Maybe Derrick was right. She was sleeping around... Maybe she was becoming a slut. But she didn't care. All that mattered was; Chris and getting over Derrick Harrington.

An hour later they found theirselves on Chris' bed naked. Hahaha, she laughed at herself. ANOTHER One added to the 'I slept with...' list. He was good. Better than Derrick she thought. Or maybe not.

She wrapped his stomach with her thin arm and started speaking. "You coming to the party with me, yeah?"

"Of course I am" Chris said kissing her forehead, feeling protective over her.

"Cool. Let's dress you" Massie said getting up and wrapping her body with a bed cover leaving him there completely naked and hot. She opened the wardrobe and picked an outfit for Chris. It was going to be an interesting night.

The Waldorf Astoria  
17.00

"Et voila! Here come our gorgeous Alicia Rivera in her BCBG red gown! Work it! " Kemp spoke as Alicia walked down to the living room like a Victoria's Secret model.

"Wohoo!" Alicia shouted as she laughed.

"You look perfect! I love it!" Kemp said touching Alicia's hair once she was sat down on the couch.

"Thanks!" Alicia said and enjoyed the silence for a while. She then finally spoke. "Richard texted me!"

"What did he say?"

"He wants to see me the third"

"Cool! Accept!" Kemp said.

"Already did!"

"Omg! I'm so excited for you!"

"By the way, today, we have to call Genevieve. We NEED her at the party" Alicia demanded.

"No way, what are you planning to do you evil chum"

"Just give me your phone" Alicia said with an evil grin. Kemp looked at her suspicious and gave her his Blackberry. She looked through all the names and when she found Genevieve she dialled the number straight away.

Genevieve answered after three rings. "Hello, this is Gen"

Alicia swallowed her saliva and boosted up her confidence. "Hey Gen, it's Alicia Rivera, Josh's friend from yesterday?"

"Ooh, hi! You're calling from Kemp's phone, yeah?"

"Yeah, I needed your number"

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing in particular, I was planning to go to these parties I got invited to... But not sure which one to attend."

"Did you get an invitation to the Lindsay one?"

"But of course"

"Then show up. Josh will be there"

"Why are you doing this? I though you loved Josh yourself"

"We both need Jasmine out of the picture don't we? Once she's gone, it's us two fighting for him. And trust me, it's going to be interesting" Alicia said challenging her.

"Oh, are you trying to provoke me? Bring it on then" Genevieve said, then hanged up on her face.

Alicia smiled pleased with herself. Part one of her mission was done well. All she had to do was dress up very well, look better than normal, and she could simply give up Richard and be happily ever after with the ONLY love of her life.

Kristen put on a dress she found in Massie's wardrobe. It was a cute cocktail dress from Carmen Marc Valvo. And it looked amazing on her thin body.

"You look perfect" Griffin said touching her stomach from behind. He gave her a nice peck on the forehead, then soon after it turned out into a nice make out session.

"Jesus, get a room already" Dylan said once she saw them all over each other.

Kristen giggled. And so did Griffin. He was such a hottie, she thought to herself. Such a different hottie. With his goth/emo kinda looks, mixed with some preppiness since all his friends influenced him into it. He no longer wore all black. He wore skinny jeans yeah, but decided to start wearing button down shirts pretty tight as well.

"So how's it going with Cam?" Kristen asked.

"I think it's over. But I don't know yet. I don't think we work" Dylan said honestly. "He's still in love with Claire"

"Aww, Dee. Don't be so upset" Kristen said caressing Dylan's red hair.

"I'm not, I'll get over it."

"Good girl" Kristen said. " Aren't you going to get ready for the party?"

"I will, shoul I wear my Kay Unger jewel tone blue satin dress or my sequin BCBG Max Azria dress?" Dylan asked.

"Kay Unger most deff. The color is just too beautiful and it looks even better with your gorgeous hair" Kristen responded straight away.

"Okay then, Kay Unger it is then" Dylan said getting up.

"You have just twenty minutes left Dyll, be fast!" Kristen shouted as she saw her friend skipping up and down towards her bedroom.

The Lindsay New Year's Party  
Park Avenue, Manhattan  
22.00

The girls and guys decided to get a limo and carpool to the party all together. Everybody but Claire and Harris, and Massie and Chris. Claire and Harris decided to walk for most obvious reasons, they didn't want to face Cam and make the atmosphere awkward. Instead Massie wanted to surprise Derrick more once they were at the party, so for the moment, nobody knew where Massie was.

Once the limo had arrived all the way to Park Avenue, they all got out into the red carpet one by one. They all posed for the cameras and smiled shyly.  
Once they were done, they all walked towards the entrance and to the party. Some techno music blasted out of the speakers while greenish lights flashed around everywhere.  
Massie and Chris walked in together both wearing very flattering and well fitting clothes holding hands.

Chris got her a mojito while he got a gin and tonic for himself. They drank together, and once they were done they started dancing to David Guetta's Love is Gone. They grinded together and made out while dancing, until Massie noticed Derrick glancing at them two. He was wearing a Versace tailored suit jacket with a pair of True Religion jeans. The dress code was formal/ semiformal so he looked perfectly fine.

Massie pretended to not see her ex boyfriend and started kissing Chris' lips, then giving pecks on his cheek, then soon after his neck the way Derrick liked it. She then opened one eye to see if Derrick was watching and instead of seeing him where she expected to find him, he was right next to them ready to punch Chris' face.

"Woah, Derrick Harrington what is wrong with you?" Chris said once Derrick hit him and Chris nearly fell.

"What is wrong with me? You are making out and grinding with my girlfriend asshole!" Derrick shouted out.

"Derrick? Did you forget that you broke up with me?" Massie said.

"Uh--" Derrick started. He had obviously forgot. "I said we were on a break!"

"Well tomato - tomato! It's the same darn thing to me! Maybe I just don't want to get back with you anymore"

"Fine. We're officially over then!" Derrick shouted.

"Better that way" Massie said coldly and went back to kissing Chris.

Meanwhile Alicia was waiting for her best friend's ex girlfriend to show up in the bar. She then saw a gorgeous magenta ABS strapless draped satin mini dress. She recognized her eyes straight away.

"Look who finally decided to show up?" Alicia said loud enough for Genevieve to hear.

"You can't rush perfection" Genevieve answered in her usual perfect self. He ordered a Manhattan and started talking to Alicia again.

"So. What's the plan?" She asked the exotic beauty.

"You go see Josh and dance with him no matter who he is with." Alicia said for the moment. She had to see how things went then plan ahead.

"Oki Doki. But I expect you to pay me back" Genevieve said.

"What? How?"

"You know how I'm going to live in Westchester as soon as the holidays end?" Genevieve said finishing her drink.

"Uh--Yeah?" Alicia said suspicious.

"I need somewhere to stay. Before I was supposed to stay at the Westchester Plaza but my dad told me to either stay at the Plaza and give up my credit card or stay at somebody's house and get my credit card."

"And what do you want ME to do?"

"I want you to crash me somewhere?" Genevieve said. She was the type of girl who never lived in her own house. As soon as she blew her thirteen candles, she started living with her cousin in Malibu. Then when she hit her fourteen years, she moved back to Manhattan but stayed in her best friend's house without her parents knowing, since her best friend's parents were always away for business. When she was fifteen, she decided America was not for her and moved to Rome and as soon and stayed until now, that she wanted to stay in a quiet place like Westchester and live a normal life.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I need somewhere to stay" Genevieve said as if it was a totally normal situation.

"Uh, I'll try my best" Alicia said insicure. "Now GO"

Genevieve did as told, and walked towards Josh as provokatively as possible. Without overdoing it of course. She saw her ex boyfriend sipping a drink at the bar standing up while talking to a very pretty girl who was sitting down. 

"Josh Hotz, I didn't expect to see YOU here" Genevieve said.

Josh turned around not sure who was talking to him, when he saw his ex's face he rolled his eyes irritated.

"Gen, what are you doing here?" Josh answered coldly.

"It's new year's and I got the invitation to the hottest party in Manhattan. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Right." Josh said, then glanced at Jasmine. " Jaz, this is Genevieve. Gen this is Jasmine."

"Hi, I'm Jasmine very pleased to meet you" Jasmine said.

"Hi, Genevieve, nice to meet you too" Genevieve said trying to seem as nice as possible. "Oh my God! It's OUR song! We have got to dance this!" Gen said jumping up and down with excitement. It was 'Shining Star' by Get Far. She and Josh had their first dance during that song in a club called GOA in Rome, where she used to live and where he came for the summer. That was the song that was playing when he asked her out. That was the song of their summer, their relationship. He HAD to dance it with her. Josh looked at Jasmine checking if it was fine with her, she just smiled telling him that it was fine.

Genevieve grabbed her ex boyfriend's hand and started dancing the way they did last summer. Josh was getting into it, but still tried to control himself and not to exaggerate with her. Genevieve stole a drink from a randomer and pretended to sip it and gave the rest to Josh. He immediately accepted it. She lit a cigarette, and smoked it up, when Josh finished the drink she passed him her cigarette, knowing that in that way, he was going to be really tipsy. He was a very easy drunk.

As the song ended, a new one came up. It was still a techno song, and really danceable. He was about to walk away, but she held his arm tight. She pointed out that Jasmine was going to fine since she was dancing with somebody else, and gave him another drink. Then another one, and another one. Once he was completely drunk. She got him out on the dancefloor and started dancing with him. And in the right moment, she kissed his soft lips.


	14. New Year's Eve part 2

The Lindsay Party  
Park Ave, Manhattan  
New York, New York  
31st December 2007

Jasmine danced to the beat of the techno song that blasted out of the speakers with a guy she never met before but had the suspicion that he was famous. She had met this mysterious girl who apparently shared a song with her boyfriend, and they were off to dance to it. She turned around to see what they were doing and saw her boyfriend kissing the Genevieve girl. He seemed to be completely drunk, and she looked really beautiful and it was impossible to not think so.

Jasmine stared at the two kissing and breathed in shocked. She sent the guy she was dancing with away and kept on looking until Josh noticed.

When Genevieve's face was off Josh's he finally realized what was going on and got off the girl really fast.

"What the hell was that?" Josh said getting completely off the girl.

"What, it's just a kiss" Genevieve said with a smirk.

"Fuck! Gen! I told you I have a girlfriend!" Josh shouted.

Gen turned around to face Jasmine, and lifted her eyebrow. "You mean her?" Gen said. Jasmine bit her lip to keep herself from slapping her. "You introduced her to me as Jasmine. Not _Jasmine, my current girlfriend_" Genevieve said.

Jasmine had enough of this. Josh was her boyfriend now. She had the right to slap the bitch. Whoever she was. Jasmine walked up to Genevieve in her Manolo Blahnik heels, and when they were facing each other, she slapped her as hard as she could in Genevieve's perfect cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are to slap me?!" Genevieve said furious.

"Josh's girlfriend that's who I think I am! Now why don't you just back off and leave us alone!" Jasmine shouted at the girl.

"I am not leaving. So get used to me bitch" Genevieve said not even close to giving up. "See you soon Josh" Genevieve winked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and held Josh's arm. If the bitch dared to show her face again, she was going down.

The Lindsay Party  
The Lounge  
23.00

Harris sat on the comfortable sofa with Claire next to him and a few strangers around smoking a joint. Harris had his arm around Claire's shoulders, and they were having a blast just talking, drinking super expensive champagne and bitch about the celebrities that showed up.

"Look who's here. The mega-slut and the traitor brother" somebody shouted. Obviously, it HAD to be Cameron Fisher. Harris rolled his eyes bored of this situation. Cam had to get over it soon or he was going to give him a huge slap in the face and make him see how pathetic he looked. Claire bit her lips and looked at the floor avoiding eye contact with him.

"Enough is enough Cam. You tortured them with your lame whininess for over a week. Why can't you just get over it? Seriously? Why don't you give them a chance?" Claire and Harris heard a voice from behind. It was Dylan. Wow. She though Dylan detested her. "And FYI, they started dating when us two were so I can't exactly call it betrayal"

"Dylan" Cam said not expecting anything like this from the girl he used to date just a few days ago. These words hurt him a lot. Not just because they were so cruel, but because they were honest, and he knew it. He just couldn't face it. He couldn't admit to himself that they might actually really like eachother. It hurt too much.

"CAM. GET OVER CLAIRE ALREADY. If you keep on going on like this, WE could never work. They will never be happy, and you will keep on acting like a total masochist!" Dylan shouted irritated. She had this inside her but didn't have the courage to tell him in his face. But there she was, doing as she hoped to.

Cam didn't know how to respond. "I- I got over Claire years ago. But it still hurts to see your own brother frolicking around with you first real girlfriend."

"Right. Still. Just forgive and forget. He's still your brother. And she's still your first girlfriend" Dylan adviced. Claire was so surprised. After all the bitchy things she said about her, Dylan still helped her out.

"Yeah, Cam. Bro, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I really do like claire." Harris said. "Are we cool?"

Cam shrugged a little bit then Claire butted in. "Come on Cam... I still want to be friends"

"Fine we're cool. But you had to tell me about this. What you did was wrong"

"We know that" Harris and Claire both said together. "Thanks Cam for understanding"

"Yeah" Cam said. "I'll just go now. See you later"

Claire looked all pleased and couldn't stop smiling, she turned to Harris and saw him smiling as well. "Now everything's good!"

"Yeah. That's cool. Let's go dance now" Harris said holding her freshly manicured hand. She agreed and rocked the dancefloor all night with the only person she wanted to be with.

Dancefloor

It was finally just 20 seconds before 2008. A completely new year, to start a completely new life, people would say. But all that Massie could think about was how perfect her life was and how she didn't want to change it. Ever. She wanted to stay forever young, and forever this way. She was holding her tenth cup of champagne and was face to face to her favorite person in the world at the moment. _Chris Abeley._

He made her feel like she was in seventh grade all over again. She felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever he said something, and when he kissed her lips, her knees felt weak.

_**. 6. 5. 4**_

They all shouted out loud.

**_3. 2. 1. WOHOOOOOO! Happy 2008!_**

As soon as they all shouted one, fireworks started. Chris immediately grabbed Massie's back, and gave her a soft, fierce kiss. They started making out as a lot of other people did as well. Once they finished, Massie gave him one last peck and got another champagne glass from a stranger.

"Happy 2008" Chris said sweetly to her.

"Let's hope it's a good one" Massie answered back smiling.

They danced for a little longer, then suddenly Kemp and Chris called them and told them that they were leaving and going somewhere else. Chris and Massie followed them and they all walked into the limo. The traffic was terrible, so they all got off in front of Massie's Fifth Avenue apartment.

"I'm not sure if my cousins are here or not, but I think they left. So let's go up" Massie said. She saw the doorman and greeted him friendly and hoped that he remembered her.

"Oh my God! Terry! Hi! Are you working in New Year's too?" MAssie said.

"Aren't you the Block girl?"

"Yeah! Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do! Your cousins just left a few days ago!"

"Really? Did they by any chance leave our keys to you?" Massie asked.

"Actually yes, your mother called a few weeks ago to tell me that if you come for a visit i should give you the keys" Terry said looking for them. "And here they are!"

"Thanks! Happy new year!"

"You too young lady, have fun!"

"Thanks"

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan and Jasmine took the elevator to the penthouse while the boys walked the stairs, since they didn't fit. Once they got inside, they heated up the freezing house and got out the alcohol. Claire looked out of the balcony and saw beautiful New York City. Fireworks were still flashing, and it was a sight she would never get tired of. She then looked back inside the room. She saw her boyfriend playing around with Chris Abeley, her best friends laughing and sipping cocktails, and the guys choosing songs in the cool Jukebox Massie bought for herself for her fourteenth birthday.

She watched everybody go wild as the beat of Stylophonic's Dancefloor blasted out of the jukebox. Everybody got alcohol out of Mr Block's alcohol box, and started to dance the night away. They just didn't think about the hangover they were going to have the morning after.

The Block Penthouse  
The Living Room  
1st January 2008  
Around... 12?

Massie woke up in her apartment in Manhattan on the first day of 2008. New Year. Wow.

She opened one eye and realized she was sleeping with her head on top of her boyfriend's bare chest. It was tan, and sculpted, and his shirt was ripped open. She opened both of her eyes to see what surrounded her, and saw Alicia passed out on her dinner table with a champagne bottle tight on her chest, then Claire sleeping on the floor with Harris' arm on top of her, Cam in a corner with a Vodka bottle, and the rest basically piled up in the couch. She got up and decided to take a shower. She turned on the shower, and waited for the hot water to come out. She washed her hair, and made sure she did not have puke on her. She then got out when she was done, and put on the bathrobe as she dried her hair with the monogrammed towel from DKNY with B written on it for Block.

She dried her hair with the hairdrier, then brushed it with the Frederik Fekkai brush. She went to her room and looked for some clothes and put on a Brown University shirt, with a pair of cute boxers. She went to the kitchen and made Tomato juice for everybody with a little bit of lemon in it to cure the hangover. She woke everybody up and eventually they did.

"This is getting kinda boring... Shall we go back to Westchester asap?" Massie proposed.

"Sure. Why not. I'm in it" Alicia answered.

Eventually everybody agreed even if they were reluctant.

Massie called Isaac and told him to bring Dean too, then called the Waldorf and asked the staff to pack their bags for them so they could leave as soon as possible. The boys cleaned the whole house before they got out of the apartment, while the girls went to pick up their bags in the Waldorf so they could also meet the drivers there. By four PM, Isaac and Dean picked them up in front of the Block apartment. The house was super clean (thanks to JOSH), and they were all set to get back home.

* * *

Okay, this is basically the end of their winter vacation.

**I'm going to continue the story though, and they are going to go back to school;**

**Josh has to face Genevieve, who is going to live with one of his good friends. **

**Massie is going to have to start school without her boyfriend and has to get through all the rumors that are going to be spread around the school about her breakup with Derrick. **

**Alicia and Genevieve suddenly become great friends because of their bond over Josh. **

**Kristen and Griffin can't keep their hands away from each other. **

**Derrick is depressed and trying to get over Massie. **

**Dylan has a thing with Chris. **

**Kemp doesn't know if he wants the people in BOCD to know his secret. **

**Claire bonds with Massie even more than usual because she knows how it feels like to have your boyfriend so far away from you. **

**Cam is starting to date Duh-livia again. **

**I also might write about their summer or springbreak? Summer in St. Tropez? Spring Break in Italy? What are your opinions?**


	15. Genevieve's first day

**Heheh, COMEBACK! Enjoy, xoxo**

**Love, loveme2times**

BOCD High  
The Cafeteria, Table 18  
Westchester, New York  
January 8th  
09.20 AM

Massie Block was back to school. She was sitting in the Pretty Committee's usual table. Next to her was Alicia was putting her make up on, Jasmine was kissing Josh, Claire was texting Harris, Kristen was discussing books with Griffin. And Dylan was making a conversation with Cam. Instead she was just staring at the people around her, missing her boyfriend like crazy.

"Look at you guys. How can you survive this boringness? This school, is the most boring one I have ever been to! Too monotonous. Nothing happens, I know It's kinda early to judge, but I can feel it in the air!" Genevieve said sitting down in between Jasmine and Josh.

"Genevieve. What are you doing in here?" Josh asked, more than tired of seeing her face.

"I thought I told you. I live here now" Genevieve said all happy.

"Who are you staying with? And didn't you say you were going to attend Westchester high?" Josh asked annoyed.

"I was, but I changed my mind when your girlfriend slapped me. I am a homeless girl for now, and I am switching house every few days, I am looking for somewhere permanent to stay though" Genevieve explained. "Alicia? Can I stay at yours?

"What?" Alicia asked incredulous.

"Yeah, you remember that favor I did to you that day? I asked you to find me a place?"

"Yeah"

"Did you?"

"Err. No?" Alicia said.

"So can I stay at yours?"

"Sure. Why not. We have a free guest house anyway" Alicia said. Josh looked at Alicia not believing it.

"What?" Alicia asked Josh when she noticed the stare he just gave her.

"When did you two become so close?" Josh asked suspicious.

"I don't know, we just get along? Is it a bad thing?" Alicia asked. Josh shook his head, and started drinking Jasmine's Vitamin water.

"As I was saying. This school, is SUCH a bore. Why doesn't anything interesting happen in here?!" Genevieve said putting some Chanel lipstick on perfectly without even using a mirror.

"If you think it's so boring, then why don't you just leave? It's not like anybody is holding you back in here. Josh obviously doesn't want you. Jaz hates you, and the rest of us don't know you, but trust me, you're not giving us a good impression" Massie said, hating that this new girl started bitching about her school. Genevieve raised her eyebrow impressed with Massie's attitude. Suddenly two girls came up to the table and started talking to Gen.

"OMG! Genevieve! You HAVE to come to my party! It's next Saturday. Be SURE to come" said a A/B-lister. Genevieve smiled, letting her know that she was going to come. The two A/B-Listers waved goodbye and headed off to another table, and in came a hot soccer player.

"Hey Gen, are you having a good time?" Said Ryan.

"I am, but it's not the most interesting school I've been to if you get what I'm saying." Genevieve said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Nothing very interesting ever happens here. The most recent juice is about Derrick and Massie Block breaking up and everybody saw it coming" Ryan said obviously not realizing that Massie was in the same table. All he could see was Genevieve and what was around her didn't matter to him.

"A-hem.." Massie said loud enough to break his fantasy bubble on Genevieve.

"Oh my God. Sorry, I didn't really mean it" Ryan said.

"No problem. I am put better now that I'm with Chris ABELEY" Massie said prounouncing Chris' surname clear enough for him to understand that she was dating a college guy.

"I bet you are. Chris is a great guy" Ryan said trying to make it up to her. "I'd better go now. See you after Gen" he said goodbye and winked at Genevieve.

"So... Massie? You were saying...?" Genevieve said obviously feeling triumphant. "That nobody liked me, eh?"

"Whatever. Since nobody in this table likes you you could leave and join one of those LBRs or whatsoever." Massie said. Right then the bell rang and all of the student body walked away to their lessons. Massie gave a fake smiled to Genevieve and waved goodbye. "Toodles!"

Westchester's Main Street  
Tuscany Sunset  
Table 11  
18.30

"How long is that girl staying here for?" Massie asked Alicia who was eating her pizza. It was a pretty committee night out, and that meant it was just Massie, Leesh, Claire, Dylan and Kristen.

"I don't know, but I think It's going to be for a long time." Alicia answered.

"I can't believe you actually let her in your house. That's so unlike you" Kristen said after sipping her water.

"I know I guess. But I'm trying to do some good, and I can say that she isn't that bad" Alicia defended the girl.

"You must be kidding. The girl is pathetic!" Massie said, running out of definitions to define Genevieve.

"Speaking of pathetic... Look who's over there" Kristen said pointing at the front door. Everybody took a look at the front door and saw Cam wearing a navy Ralph Lauren Polo Baracuda jacket on top of his rugby shirt.

"What is he doing here alone?" Claire asked staring at every single one of his movements. He walked to a table and after a few minutes, a tall blonde girl walked over to him. Seen from the back, she was wearing a white DKNY dress with a pink cardigan on top. On her feet, she had a pair of white Dolce and Gabbana patent leather pumps.

"More like, who is that girl he is dining with?" Alicia said. The girl turned her head to see what was around her, and turned her head back towards Cam without noticing The Pretty Committe on the other side of the hall.

"Oh. Emme. Gee! It's Duh-livia!" Dylan said more than shocked. "What the hell is he doing with her?"

"A date?" Claire said.

"Aren't you jealous or anything?" Massie asked.

"No. I told you guys I am over him. I am into Harris 100" Claire said convinced.

"You know that you guys are basically illegal" Massie said.

"I do know that. But who gives? We are not illegal in Europe though. You can date anybody once you turn sixteen in England. How fantastic is that?"

"Right. Whatever"

"Let's get going guys, I am more than full, and watching those two makes me gag" Massie said getting up. She put the money on the table leaving a big tip, and walked to the parking lot. All of the girls followed and they waited for the valet to give them their keys.

"Are you girls all going home now or what?" Massie asked. They all nodded, and Alicia got inside her Mercedes Benz. "You know what? Why don't you girls all come to my house tonight?"

"No thanks, I've got to finish my reading" Kristen said.

"Not good for me either. I need to go to New York City tomorrow morning for my mother's show" Dylan said.

"I could come" Claire said. "I finished my homework before dinner"

"Cool, that's one. What about you Massie?" Alicia asked.

"I'd like to but Genevieve gets on my nerves so easily." Massie said.

"You're the alpha, you know what not showing up means, defeat. Do you want that to happen?" Alicia asked. "And Genevieve is not that bad after all"

"Whatever, count me in then" Massie said jumping inside her Porsche. "See you at yours"

The Rivera Estate  
The Guest House  
20.45

Genevieve looked around her new home for the moment. It was very neat and very welcoming, yet modern. She said 'blinds', and the blinds opened on its own, she said 'MUSIC' and music started blasting out from the Bose speakers attached in the walls. She said 'AC' and the air conditioner would be on, she clapped twice and the lights would turn on. things were great in that house.

She looked outside the huge glass windows and looked at the enormous garden. She saw an Olive tree, and then she saw three cars getting parked in the driveway after they got in from the open gates. She saw a red Porsche, a silver Mercedes Benz and a silver Audi one after the other. When they parked the car, she saw a long tan leg getting out of the Porsche, when all of the body was out, she saw a gorgeous girl wearing a high waist Rebecca Taylor satin midnight blue pencil skirt, with a white Akris Punto blouse tucked in. She recognized the girl straight away once she saw the face. Massie Block the one with the cranky temper.

Then from the silver Audi, she saw coming out a blonde girl wearing a Chloe gingham patterned dress. Of course that was Claire Lyons, the one that starred in Dial L for Loser. Then finally out of the Mercedes, she saw Alicia, wearing a Temperley London Papillon mini Dress.  
Genevieve went to her bedroom, and as fast as she could she took off her pajamas and slid on a gorgeous yet casual white Nanette Lepore dress and slid on her limited edition Yves Saint Laurent purple and gold sandals. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she was looking very pretty, she must have admit, and her hair was wavy and soft to touch, like cotton candy, and her make up wasn't off yet. She walked out of the room, and made her way to the Rivera's living room.

She saw the three girls sipping a coke and watching a movie on the couch.

"Whatcha doing?" Genevieve said all happy.

"Just watching a film, do you like your new home?" Alicia said.

"It's lovely"

"Good, glad you like it. Wanna join us?" Alicia asked.

"What are you watching?"

"Never been kissed"

"Never saw it before"

"Okay, come and join then"

Genevieve joined the girls, and sat next to Alicia and Claire. They watched the movie for a while, and midway of the movie, Genevieve got up and made a cocktail for everybody. Massie, accepted reluctantly.

**AFTER TWO HOURS & SIX BOTTLES OF VODKA LATER**

"So you are saying that you have NEVER been to Rome for more than a week? That means you never really enjoy it as much as possible!" Genevieve said shocked.

"I know right! It was on a freaking school trip the last time I went, and the one before that, I was just ten, so I couldn't enjoy it anyway" Massie said.

"Okay, admit to me that BOCD is boring" Genevieve said to the girls.

"Oh, come on! I have been to BOCD for all my life I can't do that! It's like insulting myself!"

"That's what I don't get, how did you stay in that school for over eleven years and not get bored of it!" Genevieve asked.

"I don't know, most of the people stay in a school for more than one year that is how people live" Claire said. "Most of the people"

"Right. Why don't you take a break? Move to Rome for the rest of the school year? I've got a house there, we can attend an american school. It's going to be way more interesting than boring, old Westchester."

"That would be nice." Massie asked. "But I need to ask my parents permission"

"Okay, let me know by the end of the week, so we can enroll and give some 'donations' to the school to let us in as fast as we can"

"Yeah, okay I'll let you know." Massie said. "We'd better get going now, we have school tomorrow and it's like nearly eleven" Massie said and got up. She kissed Genevieve on both cheeks, then said goodbye to Alicia, and headed off to her house with her car.


	16. Poison

Westchester, New York  
The Block Estate  
The Living Room  
January 11th  
20.00

"It's time" Massie said when she read her Gucci watch. It was eight PM. Time for her to ask her mother if she could go stay in Rome for the rest of the year. She was in the living room, waiting for her parents to come down, and Claire's parents to get their butts over there so they could consider the thought with each other. Inez came in bringing some nice and hot green tea which Massie honestly LOVED. Then was followed by her parents and Claire's.

They all sat down with some classical and relaxing music playing on the background while Massie and Claire got prepared to ask the question. Once they got the adults' attention, they spoke up. "So, me and Massie were thinking..." Claire started out nervous.

"Well, we were thinking about spending the rest of the year in Rome." Massie finally got over the question with. "Well you know. We have been living in Westchester all our lives, I need to try different cultures out. We could be staying at Genevieve Harrison's huge estate by the centre, go to the American School of Rome, and every last weekend of the month we could come back to Westchester"

The parents stared blankly at the two now fully grown girls. They stayed in silence for a few seconds and finally answered. "I think that's great! As a matter of facts... We were just thinking to sell our house in Westchester and move to Los Angeles. Your dad is really considering his promotion, we were just going to ask you if you wanted to come to Los Angeles with us, but it seems pretty clear that you want to move to Rome. I think it's a good idea for you to spend some time there, but there will be a budget, you will have to be responsible and control how much you spend." Kendra said calmly.

"GREAT!" Massie said excited. "All you have to do now is enroll us to the American School of Rome and do ANYTHING to make them accept us." Massie said hinting the fact that maybe they would have to pay some extra cash. They nodded. "Oh, and when could we you know, move?"

"School has already started, you would have to get there pretty fast" William said.

"I know, probably before the twentieth." Claire said.

"Okay then, I'll tell Yvonne my assistant to book two tickets to Rome first class, and don't pack too much, you can buy a few things there in Rome." William said sending a text to Yvonne and letting her know what her job was.

"Dad. We have a budget" Massie said.

"Buy it with your budget" Kendra said.

"Dad.. Remember my last birthday? When you totally forgot, and remembered only a few months after?" Massie asked.

"Oh, I do.." William said devastated by the fact he forgot his only daughter's birthday. "How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't want to have a budget for this trip anymore" Massie negotieted showing her puppy eyes to him. He could never say no when she did that.

"Fine" William said.

"WILLIAM!" Kendra shouted not believing him.

"Kendra, I forgot her birthday, I have got to make it up to her if I don't want to feel bad for the rest of this year!" William said. Kendra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mom?" Claire asked Judi.

"Yeah?"

"I want access to the eight million I earned with my Hollywood movies" Claire tried to negotiate as well.

"No way" Judi said.

"It's MY money mom!" Claire shouted.

"No, it's too much. You will regret it. Trends come and go, you will eventually end up throwing the clothes you bought away."

"How about access to two million?" Claire asked.

"Hmmm"

"I earned it mom." Claire said sweetly.

"Fine"

"Okay then. I will start looking at houses in Beverly Hills. We should move ASAP as well" Kendra said. "And sell this house"

"-BUT!" Massie said shocked.

"What?"

"This is where I have been living for sixteen years of my life. I don't want somebody else to barge in in my iPad!" Massie said.

"It's true.. We have enough money to have two houses" William said.

"Okay then, we'll just get another house then" Kendra said.

"Goodie. We should also throw a goodbye party for me and Claire" Massie proposed.

"Good idea,"

"Okay then, we'll go plan around. Thanks guys" Massie said kissing her parents on the cheek for appreciation.

The Rivera Estate  
Same Time.

"Alicia, we need to talk to you..." Nadia Rivera said to her daughter sitting her down on the couch.

"Yes?"

"Your grandfather is passing away... He has lung cancer, and I have decided to spend his last days with him in Barcelona. Your father is staying here for his job, but you are more than welcome to come with me. I'm sure grandpa would appreciate it" Nadia said.

Alicia was shocked by the news. She has always been close to her abuelo... And he was such a healthy person, except for his filthy cigarettes... She hadn't seen it coming. She HAD to go visit him.

"What about school?" Alicia asked.

"You can attend the English School in Barcellona"

"Okay. I'll come with you mom" Alicia said giving up Rome straight away. Besides... She could have still met the girls in Rome, it was just a few hours away.

BOCD High  
Sophomore Room  
Friday 12th January  
09.00 AM

It was not the nature of a good student to skip a lesson, but Kristen could not resist the temptation. Besides, double Chemestry didn't really stimulate her as much as a cup of coffee and a nice chat did. She walked in the Sophomore's room, where all the sophomores could study during free lessons, break and anytime, or hang out, have a small nap, get a coffee from the bar. She saw Massie, Claire, Alicia, Genevieve and Dylan sitting on the Fendi Casa couch that a parent donated to the class. She then saw Josh making out with Jasmine while sitting by the window, and since it was just the first floor, even if they fell it made no difference. Derrick was playing with Cam, Chris and Kemp passing around a football, not hitting it too hard, afraid to break the fragile items or knock over a shelf full of books.

Kristen quickly went to the kiosk and ordered a cappuccino with a croissant with jam inside. She also got a fresh orange juice followed by a bottle of water and a packet of Trident gums. She paid for everything and brought her breakfast towards the couch and put it on the table.

"Did you like starve for two days?" Massie asked once she saw how many things Kristen bought at the bar.

"I didn't have breakfast today morning" Kristen said sipping her cappuccino. "So what's the news?"

"Okay- Guys. I need you take a deep breath and relax. Inhale and exhale" Massie ordered. Everybody did as asked. "Okay. Me and Claire are moving to ROME!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kristen said spitting her hot cappuccino.

"EW. K, you're becoming worse than me" Dylan said. "and. OMG! My mom didn't let me."

"She actually let you guys go!" Kristen said.

"Yeah, what about you guys? What's happening?" Massie asked.

"I'm not joining you. My grandpa is dying and my mom wants to spend as much time as he can with him. So I'm moving to Spain for a couple of months" Alicia announced.

"Oh My God, Leesh, I feel so bad. I know how close you were with grandpa" Massie said hugging Alicia.

"Hopefully expecting his death will help me cope with the pain after. So... It won't be as bad as a sudden death" Alicia said trying to stay strong.

"So Genevieve? Are you going to Rome"

"Yeah, I was telling my dad, and he was like giving me the shit for changing location so often, so I told him that he shouldn't say anything because he hasn't really even paid for this school yet. So basically I am a visitor in this school right now"

"HE really?"

"Yeah, that shut him up alright" Genevieve said.

"We need to throw us a party" Massie said.

"Yeah we do! You can't leave without a party!" Kristen said.

"I'll throw you one in your honour at my house. When are you leaving?" Dylan asked.

"The twentieth" Massie answered.

"Shit. That's like in eight days" Kristen said.

"I know. Let's make this week last then. How bout full-on skipping all week? You can all come to the Block Estate, her parents are out of town for business, and Inez would never open her mouth. We can go to the spa on monday, tuesday to my country house, comeback on a thursday, and friday party at Dylan's. And Saturday everybody at the airport" Massie said planning things while Kristen took note on her notebook.

"Sounds like a plan." Claire said.

"Good then. I'll also invite a few boys to the country house"

"Good. I need to go to my Chem lesson now. I can't skip both lessons" Kristen said and rushed towards the Chemestry laboratory.

POISON, Westchester  
the Dancefloor  
11.30 PM

Westchester, New York wasn't exactly known for its clubs and the nightlife. But the most decent one in town was honestly Poison, where by now Massie and the Pretty Committee were VIP members.

The girls were on the dancefloor, dancing to the beat of 'I don't like the vibe in the VIP'. Massie and Claire were dancing like there was no tomorrow, Kristen was on the dancefloor grinding with Griffin, Dylan flirting with Chris, Alicia and Kemp looking for boys by the bar.

"From that guy over there" the bartender said giving a drink drink to one of them. A Manhattan. Alicia looked at the guy who sent the drink, and saw an old man. Okay, not old. But around the late twenties.

"No thanks" Alicia rejected.

"Not for you" The bartender tried to say as sweetly as he could. After all he could not just humiliate such a pretty girl. "For you" he said looking at Kemp.

"Me?" Kemp said shocked. He looked at the guy and winked at him.

"Okay- That was pretty embarassing" Alicia said trying to get over the humiliation. "Go dance with the guy. I'll go to the dancefloor with Massie and the girls" He nodded and walked towards the guy. They flirted and started dancing to 'Put your hands up for Detroit"

Alicia drank up the last beer she had gotten from the bartender 'on the house'. She then walked to the crowded dancefloor and started dancing to the beat. She then saw Genevieve and started dancing with her. They got along so well these days.

"HAVE YOU SEEN J?" Alicia shouted to Genevieve.

"NOPE. He's probably in the bathroom getting blowed by slutty girlfriend" Genevieve said.

"GEN! Don't!" Alicia siad disgusted.

"It's probably true!" Genevieve said laughing. Alicia looked around and saw Derrick in a sofa, depressingly drinking non stop. He was miserable, talking to himself, completely wasted. She walked up to his table, where he was alone, but he didnt notice her.

"DERRICK!" Alicia shouted.

"WHAT?" Derrick asked wasted.

"Get up, we're dancing!" Alicia shouted over the music. Heaven is a place on earth the techno version started to blast out of the speakers, and she managed to drag Derrington up.

They got into the groove, and started dancing. "Enjoying the night?" Alicia asked while they started grinding.

"Now I am" Derrick said, and started kissing Alicia. Alicia kissed back, knowing that Massie was going to give her the shit for making out with her ex. But she didn't care, she needed somebody too, and now he seemed to be the right guy.

Massie stared at one of her best friends making out with her ex boyfriend. The only one that she REALLY loved. They were now the spotlight of the room. The lights were all on them, because they were both so attractive. Everybody just stared at them jealous. Girls jealous of Alicia, since she was so beautiful, and she was making out witht the hottest guy ever. The guys were obviously jealous of Derrick because he was so wanted by the ladies, and because Alicia was such a hottie.

Massie just stared at them, Claire checked if Massie was alright, but she was obviously not. Claire knew how she felt right away, she recognized Massie's feelings straight away. It was like she was part of her. When the music stopped, Massie stared at them, and walked out of the club straight away. It's not like she had the right to say anything. They were broken up after all, weren't they?


	17. Rome Wasn't Built In A Day

The Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
Saturday 13th January  
10.00 AM

Derrick Harrington had just made out with her traitor best friend Alicia fucking Rivera!! Okay, she knew that she was going out with Chris now and Derrick needed to get somebody. But out of all of the girls who were in a line to be with him, he let Alicia fucking Rivera cut in making it unfair for everybody else! And the worst thing was that Alicia knew that ex boyfriends were off limits. She had spent all night thinking about that scene, she couldn't get it out of her mind. It was fucking annoying. She decided she had enough. Screw the party, screw all the plans. She got her iPhone, and typed Yvonne's name, and called her. After three rings she answered.

"Hello, this is Yvonne Taylor speaking" Yvonne answered the phone, obviously sounding bored.

"Hey Yvonne, it's Massie Block" Massie said.

"Oh Massie, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you booked our tickets to Rome yet" Massie asked getting out of her bed.

"Not yet, I was just about to"

"Good. Can you book it for tonight? Preferibly in the afternoon, for three people, first class. The names are Massie Block, Claire Lyons with a 'Y' and Genevieve Wilson. Thank you so much again" Massie said before throwing her phone on the bed. She took a nice and short shower cleaning her hair, making it look glossy and fierce, then wrapped the bathrobe around her waist. She saw her cellphone making a sound, so she went to see what was on. She had just receive a message from Yvonne.

I'll give the tickets to Isaac, he's coming to pick them up now. BTW, 3 ticks first class, check in at 3. Yvonne.

She sent a thankful text back to Yvonne and then sent two messages to Claire and Gen and told them to pack up for Rome, they were into the plan, and started packing right away. Massie got out three of her Louis Vuitton suitcases. Two trolleys and a duffel bag.She packed in a few dresses, an evening dress, shoes, toiletries, jeans and shirts. When all of the three bags were packed and good to go, it was about one o'clock.

Massie had something to eat, she put in her mouth a sandwich and gulped some of the fresh San Pellegrino water. She got into Isaac's Range Rover, and saw Claire waiting for her there with two Gucci trolleys she received when she was making Dial L for Loser. They picked up Genevieve in front of the Rivera Estate, and drove off to JFK airport, anxious to get to their new home, in Rome.

The Block Apartment  
The Foyer  
Sunday 14th January  
11.00 AM

They had arrived in Rome at 10 am, and had hitched a ride from the limo driver whom her father hired for the ride from the airport to the place they were staying. Massie expected to stay at Genevieve's estate close to the center, but William had insisted to buy a new apartment for his amazing, only daughter. So now Massie had ended up in the most beautiful apartment in Via Veneto, the street where that really old, yet really amazing film called La Dolce Vita was filmed. The driver dropped her the apartment key, attached to the Dior keychain. She took the old fashioned elevator to the last floor, and opened the only door in the floor. The door opened up immediately, showing a gorgeous modernly decorated apartment. The walls were bold colored, at least in the living room. The wall was covered in a kitsch red wallpaper. The plasma screen tv was attached to the wall, and there was a black Armani Casa leather couch in front of the tv with a coffee table in front of it. The living room was connected to the dining room which had an ivory colored wall with a huged wooden table with comfortable Versailles style chairs. There was a liquor cabinet next to the TV, but was empty. The kitchen was on the living room's left, and it was very post modern. The walls were completely white, and the kitchen was red. She opened the fridge, but unfortunately there was no food inside it. Massie walked towards the small tight corridor after the dining hall. There were three rooms in both sides. On the first door in the left, there was a writing enscripted to the wooden door. It was written Massie in a fancy pantsy way. She immediately opened the door, and saw her future room. Painted in black, she already imagined how boiling would it have been in the summer, but she didn't care. On the black walls, it was full of pop art paintings. Roy Linchestein's work was on her wall. Then there was a huge glass balcony door. Her bed was a big white circle, with purple sheets. Then there were two doors which she opened out of curiosity. The first one was her walk in wardrobe, with no clothes inside yet, and the second one was her bathroom. The bathroom had mirror walls, and a marble floor. The crystal sink and bidet was really cool, as cool as the hydromassage bath was. She went to see outside the balcony which was connected to the next room. It had a nice table a few chairs, and lots of beautiful plants. She got inside the next room which had Claire inscripted on the door. The room was all white, just like heaven. Her bed looked extremely fluffy and like a cloud, the floor was in parquet, while the ceiling was painted light pastel blue. There was a desk with a iMac on it, speakers, and a few shelves for the text books. On the ceiling there was a fantastic, majestic looking crystal chandelier, which made everything look more beautiful than it already was. Massie then stepped in Genevieve's room. It was all so antique, elegant, sophisticated and most of all classy. The main colors were gold, ivory and pastel pink. The huge bed was like a King's bed, and the desk was so antique it made her feel like she was in the 18 thousands. She decided that her father knew her daughter best since she loved her room the best. Next to Genevieve's room and at the end of the corridor, there was a automatic glass door, opening when somebody stepped in front of it. There was gym inside, with weights, running machines, the thing for the abs, a massaging chair, a jacuzzi on the gym's balcony, which showed all of Rome's best views. There was also a sauna room and a turkey bath. The place was amazing. Massie admired and slowly walked out of the gym and headed to the door in front of Genevieve's room. The words Extra Closet was encrused on the door in gold. It was probably for Claire and Gen who didn't have enough space to get a walk in wardrobe, so they just got a few shelves for the main things, and that room for the rest. The next room, the one facing Claire's was a small living room, with a tv, playstation, wii, a couch, a few bookshelves, it was like a recreational room. And the last room in the corridor, which faced Massie's room was a guestroom, decorated like a simple yet elegant room with the color panel of white and black.

Massie immediately shrieked for the excitement. The apartment was off the hook! She couldn't believe how cool her daddy was. She walked inside the kitchen, trying to find something to drink. She only found a white piece of paper, with her dad's work office adress and logo on the top, with a messy black ink writing.

_Dear Massie._

_I hope you like this new apartment of yours. I got Yvonne to hire an interior designer for you and decorate the apartment I bought just a few days ago. I know that you will love it, and I hope you can be responsible enough to e able to live there without making too much of a mess. Under this letter I left a new credit card for you, just for emergency. You should never bring it with the other cards in your wallet, just in case you lose it. Then I also got Yvonne to find a few useful shops for you, like the supermarket, and other things, like your school._

_You can start as soon as you arrive to Rome, and be sure to not miss a day, because you don't know how much we had to bargain to get you in this school. Enjoy this semester and rememer; Carpe Diem._

_Love, Dad._

Massie got the credit card and put it inside a drawer in her bedroom, and decided to get ready for their night out to celebrate their first day ever in Rome. Massie Block put on a BCBG Max Azria paisly dress, grey tights, Louboutin pumps. Then waited for Claire and Gen to get ready. Gen came out wearing a pair of dark wash True Religion skinny jeans, and a pair of Marc Jacobs leather ankle booties. On top she had a Beau Soleil pearl grey top and a cashmere cardigan with a BCBG yellow clutch on her hand. Claire came out wearing a nice pair of faded wash skinny jeans and a hippie shirt from BCBG. They all got out of the house, and walked around Via Veneto which was full of amazing restaurants.

They got inside one called Alex Cafe and took a seat for four. They put their bags on the empty seat and ordered some champagne to begin. Some amazing Moet & Chandon, never did any harm. Massie ordered some pasta, Genevieve a caesar salad and Claire a steak.

"Tomorrow school starts, uh?" Genevieve asked while she was waiting for the food.

"I guess" Massie said, sipping the champagne.

"I'm excited, aren't you excited?" Claire said.

"Nah" Massie said, she obviously was, Claire knew, but Genevieve actually bought Massie's fat lie.

"So, what are you girls going to wear?" Genevieve asked moving her arm so that the waiter could put the plate in front of her, Claire looked at her steak, eyes wide with hunger, while Massie like a real lady waited for her pasta with patience and loveliness.

"I was thinking about wearing a pair of Seven skinnies, and a flowy top, with a cashmere cardigan and the Burberry trench coat the Blocks bought me" Claire answered as she cut the steak.

"Cute. I was planning to wear a dress or something. Not sure yet" Massie said.

"Cool. So, basically I asked this assistant of my dad to send my macchinetta to our apartment's garage so I can take you guys around with it. Even if it's pretty illegal to carry more than two people in that car" Genevieve said.

"Is the macchinetta that adorable mini car I saw around today? With two seats only?"

"Yeah, but the car I have is a special Chatenet. You normally get the license when you're fourteen but you can only drive the two seat one. I have the sixteen year old license now so I have the four seat one. But it's still illegal" Genevieve tried to explain unsuccessfully. But Massie just nodded, pretending to understand.

After the dinner, the girls tried to digest their food by walking around the beautiful street of Via Veneto. Where Hard Rock cafe was situated, as well as the best hotels and the most fancy restaurants and tea rooms. They walked back to their apartment, and tried to get some sleep before school started.

The Block Apartment  
The Kitchen  
Monday 15th January  
07.40 AM

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE YOU SLEEPY HEADS! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Massie shouted on top of her lungs, as she ate a grape. She had been up for fourty minutes now, she showered, dried her hair, straightened it, brush her teeth, put make up on, and put on her best outfit, and the other two girls were still changing their clothes. Massie was wearing an Alisha Levine day dress she bought at Saks Fifth Avenue in New York, with a pair of black tights and a yellow cardigan on top. She then had a really short blue trench coat on top. On the chair next to her, there was a dark grey Fendi large faded wash tote. Inside she had a Chloe paddington wallet, her iPhone she hadn't used since she left Westchester, her Rayban Wayfarers, an Emilio Pucci pencil case with inside a Tiffany's pen, a pencil, a sharpner and an eraser. That's all it fit inside the pencilcase. Then her favorite Juicy Couture black notebook. Her Prada make up case, and an Etro scarf just in case.

"Ready to go" Genevieve came swifting to the kitchen, like a ballerina. She looked really nice. She had a purple silk Nanette Lepore shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of Manolo Blahniks. On her arm, she hooked a Versace black patent leather tote. "Claire, if you don't come out now you're going by Metro" Genevieve blackmailed her.

"Coming!" Claire shouted back, she came running, tieing her long blonde hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a cute white top, with a beige cardigan on top, a pair of light wash denim jeans, a light brown leather jacket on top, and a black messenger bag from Donna Karan. The girls got to the street, and hopped in the car. Claire sat behind fixing her make up, Massie in front, and Genevieve driving. They drove towards Piazza del Popolo, and parked the car right in front of the American School of Rome. They got out the car, looking fantabulous, aware of everybody staring at them.

The three girls looked like movie stars as they walked in a horizontal line with the same speed and foot. Massie in the center, Gen on her left and Claire on her right. Walking like goddesses straight off from a Chanel Fall/Winter collection runway. Massie stopped in front of the reception, and saw a woman with black frizzy hair with glasses. "How can I help you?" the receptionist said.

"We're new here, Massie Block, Claire Lyons and Genevieve Wilson" Massie spoke for her girls. The receptionist nodded and printed out a few sheets for each of the girls. Massie got hers and read it on her mind. It was her timetable, and the books she had to pick up from the library. The girs walked in the beautiful ivory wall corridor, full of art sculptures, and paintings, then got inside the library which was at the end of the corridor. The library was filled with books, and amazingly stocked. Massie went to the receptionist, received her locker key and the books. The girls were all in different homerooms. Massie was in the second floor, room 204, tutor was a guy called Mr Stevenson. She walked in, as the glass automatic doors opened up for her. She noticed everybody's eyes on her, staring. Massie confidently walked towards Mr. Stevenson who was a good looking Spanish teacher around his thirties. She gave him a note from the receptionist, and he asked her to sit down by a guy named Charlie. She saw him waving to tell her that it was him. Charlie was a short dirty blonde boy, tan skin, green eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, a white long sleeved button down shirt with a pair of long grey trousers. He had a black sweater tied around his neck, and a messenger bag on top of his table. _Hello beautiful..._

"Hi, Charlie Michelangeli" Charlie shook hands with her.

"Massie Block" Massie smiled politely. She down on the desk that was set to her, and put her bag on top of the desk, and took a look at Charlie who was staring at her in a incredible way. Massie shook her head, asking what was wrong with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing... I just think I met you before" Charlie said. Uh, lame pick up line! Even for such a cute boy. The Massie Block face was not forgettable, or questionable thank you very much. You either REMEMBERED her pretty well or you never met her.

"Right" Massie just said looking at her bag, as she rolled her eyes.

"I swear. Can St. Moritz last year be possible?" Charlie asked. Massie thought about it. Winter 2006/07? Summer was Italy, Spring Break in Cabo... Small trips to Cali during the year... Forget about the shopping sprees in New York... Winter... Winter was French Alps. She knew it! He NEVER seen her before. AS she said before, MASSIE BLOCK was not some face you forgot about.

"No. I was in the French Alps. Is that like a lame pick up line? Cos it ain't working, baby" Massie said.

"Massie Block, don't feel that special. But I am absolutely positively confident that I saw you in St. Moritz. Were you with a hot Spanish girl with a hunormous chest?" Charlie asked thinking. Spanish, hot, big chest, girl... Alicia Rivera much?

"What about her?" Massie asked with an acid tone.

"I think I saw you with her. She was trying to set us up one night in King's Club." Oh, SHIT. She DID go to Switzerland after France!! Oh my God... What did she just say just a few seconds ago??.

"Uh, yeah. Then you know me. But I never saw you before" Massie said.

"You did. We made out, then you whispered something about a boy named David Harrison or something" Charlie said.

"Yes.. It was the basketball player I was talking about. The one for that team-- Can't remember the name"

"Then why were you talking about him?"

"I just saw him in that club okay?"

"Whatever you say Massie Block"

"It's the truth, don't try to fight it" Massie said shutting him up. Massie then looked at her timetable, apparently she had other ten minutes in registration before her first lesson started. Which was... Double English. How magic. She then put the timetable down and noticed most of the class staring at her. What the hell? Did they never see a newcomer before?

"So, what's the next lesson for you?" She heard Charlie ask.

"Double English?"

"With whom?"

"Ms. Weber"

"I'm in that other class, I'll accompany you though" Charlie said.

"No need" Massie rejected.

"Do as you wish" Charlie said, strangely not even one bit offended. Massie heard a gasp of shock. She turned around with a questioning face, and saw a rather mediocre girl sitting on top of another table, with mouth wide open, looking at her shocked. The girl who sat on a chair in front of her, looked shocked too. They immediately turned around when they realized she heard. The bell rang. She gathered her stuff, and got to third floor, room 306. She saw nobody there, and decided to go to the bathroom for a quickie check up. It was pretty far away. She brushed her hair, fixed her eyeliner, put on another layer of lipgloss, and was ready to go. Then she got out of the bathroom. And realized that she was lost. Uh-uh. She spent 10 minutes looking for the stairs, and then bumped on somebody as she walked looking at the school map.

"What where you're going!" Massie blurted out.

"Is Massie Block lost?" a familiar annoyiong voice said with a cocky tone.

"Is Charlie Michelangeli stalking me?"

"Ha! You wish so bad. Charlie Michelangeli was sent up here to find the NEWBIE" Charlie said helping her get up. Ugh she hated that word. -NEWBIE-.

"Yeah, whatever, just take me to class" Massie said. They walked back to class, and Massie used the typical yet true, 'I Got Lost' card. The teacher sat her down, and Massie saw Charlie wink at her as he walked away to his own class. Wait. If he wasn't in her class why would the teacher send him to look for her. SO SHE WAS RIGHT. He had been following her. She felt violeted yet flattered.

"Partner up with the person sitting on your right, and make a conversation about food" The Webber said. Massie looked at her right, she saw a brown haired boy, with pretty long hair, wearing a nice Ralph Lauren grey cashmere sweater, who reminded her of Josh Hotz a lot.

"Hey, Massie Block" Massie said shaking hands with him. Hoping he wouldn't be as stalkery as Charlie boy.

"The name is Nathan di Rialto"

"Cool. So we have to talk about food, uh?" Massie asked.

"We can talk about you. Where do you come from?"

"New York."

"Where do you live now?"

"Via Veneto."

"Wow, there's this girl in our school whose father turned out to be part of the mafia, he got arrested a month ago in that street, after brutally shooting an enemy fifteen times"

"Are you serious?" Massie asked freaked out.

"Yeah, the name is Kathy Crespi. But she isn't a bad girl. She's in our class"

"That's very creepy though." Massie said.

"Anyways... So, a few friends of mine are gathering at my house tonight, feel like joining us?" Nathan proposed.

"Can I bring my New York friends"

"Of course"

"Okay then, I shall" Massie said smiling.

"See you at the end of class, in front of the school reception." Nathan started. Massie nodded. "It's a date" he said. The bell rang, he gathered his stuff, and walked out of the class.


	18. Afternoon Parties

American School of Rome  
In front of Reception  
15th January  
15.30

Massie, Claire and Genevieve walked towards the reception where they saw a bunch of hot guys waiting for them. Massie could see Nathan, a hot boy with black shiny short hair pretty pale skin and blue eyes, another boy with brown hair and green eyes, and of course, Charlie Michelangeli.

"It's you again" Charlie said to Massie as if he was tired of seeing her.

"Yeah right, as if you didn't expect me here" Massie rolled her eyes.

Nathan walked to greet Massie with two kisses on the cheeks, and when he saw Genevieve, he was really surprised. "Gen" He said.

"Good to see you too di Rialto" Genevieve said in her own cheeky way.

"Are you back for good?" Nathan asked.

"I could say so" She replied.

"Cool, by the way Massie, these are Tommy Bartolini," Nathan said pointing at the boy with the brown hair and deep green eyes. "And this one is Leo Girardi" he said pointing at the pale one. "Guys, this is Massie Block, you know Gen, and Claire Lyons, right?"

"Yeah" Claire nodded.

"Pleased to meet you" The boys said. They chatted for a few minutes, then got out of the antiquated school building and headed towards Nathan's house which was just a few steps away from school. We got in the house, Me, Claire, Gen, Nathan and Leo took the elevator while the rest walked to the last floor. He lived in the penthouse of a beautiful apartment right in the center of Rome, in the main street. Massie walked in the house. It was very modernly decorated. All white and dark blue. The walls were made of glass windows, and the first floor itself seemed to be worth millions. There was a second floor, where there was Nathan's bedroom, and the balcony with the hot tub and pool. Then there were the stairs to the very last floor which was very small, with a gym in it.

"Beautiful house" Massie said.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled, placing his messenger bag on top of the dark blue couch. "The house is all mine this month, my parents just rekindled their flame and they're in a cruise for a month"

"That's nice" Massie said smiling.

"So, can I make you a cocktail?"

"Sure thing" Massie replied. He walked to the bar, and made them a cocktail, meanwhile Charlie sat next to her and tried to make a conversation.

"Don't you think you followed me enough today?" Massie said.

"It's never enough" Charlie joked. "You're so into yourself"

"Well It's not my fault if you followed me all day"

"Yeah right, you SOO wish!" Charlie said.

"Enough." Massie said trying to dismiss him. "I am going to the games room and hang out there. And can you please avoid following me?" She got up, got her bag and headed to the automatic glass door, where you could see Leo and Tommy playing pool.

Genevieve sipped her drink. It had been over two years since she had been in this apartment. She looked at Nathan making a cocktail. Well.. He sure did get hotter. He looked like he shaved regularly now, and he got thinner... And taller. Then she saw Charlie. He was tall, sure, but he looked short compared to the other guys, just a few centimeters maybe, but yeah, that's what Massie probably meant when he described him. He was taller than she was even with heels. They all grew so much...She thought about her past...The last day in Rome... She remembered it like it was yesterday...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oh Shit... Shit... Shit!" I said on the verge of tears. "This cannot be happening" I was on top of the scale, and measuring how much I weighed. I had gained fifteen pounds. Fifteen freaking pounds, in the last few days, AND I was starving herself! What was not working in here? _

_"Honey, you have visitors" My mom called knocking on my door. I quickly dried my tears, and put some cream under my eyes, trying to show that I was not crying. I put some make up on, and slid on the dress that was closest to me. A Prada mini dress, and slid on a pair of Yves Saint Laurent heels. I got out and checked that I looked fine and got out of the room._

_"Where have you been all week end! We were so worried about you!" a girl said. She had brown hair, and pale skin, with brown chocolate eyes. Kathy Crespi. Back then, her parents were still undiscovered mafias. She didn't live with them after all, she had her own apartment in Via Condotti, where all the high fashion boutiques were located. I smiled. "So, where were you?" Oh, come on, I needed a good excuse. They were out all weekend EATING and Boozing it up with Bailey's and Pina Coladas which were full of calories, what was I supposed to do? Gain a little more pounds? I glanced at my mother who was living with me back then. If she knew that I was still obsessed with my weight she would send me straight back to rehab._

_"I-I had a date with Charlie Michelangeli! !" I said faking my excitement. Yeah right, as if he would ever date me. I guess I was popular and all, but yeah, he was obsessed with his ex girlfriend._

_"No way! How was it!"_

_"I guess I expected too much. He ditched me" I said knowing that lies never went too far._

_"Ass!" Kathy said. Just words, she didn't mean it. She probably felt pleasure when I told her that he ditched me. That's how friendly we are to each other. We hang out, but we don't really give a shit. We are like party buds, and sometimes Frenemies._

_"Whatever, just let's put him in our grey list. And ignore him or whatever" I said. Grey list was the lightest bad list, you just ignored the people that were in it. The Black list was bad, and you just made the people in the list suffer and the worst list, was the CARBON list. If you were in it, we tried to make your life hell. But only a few people were in it._

_"Sure" Kathy said. "So.. Yesterday me and Leo hooked up."_

_"Really?" No surprised there. They ALWAYS hooked up. They had an On and Off relationship for ever. I was really not in the mood to talk. I wasn't in control of my freaking body anymore. And I kept on puking, even if I didn't wish to, It just happened. I guess what they say is right, you keep on going back to your old habits._

_"Are you alright?" Kathy asked concerned. Did I LOOK alright? I was getting freaking obese. What was I supposed to say?Oh hi! I'm Genevieve and I think I'm back to my old habits? Oh, and I vomit every single morning? AS iF!_

_"I'm fine." I said. Kathy knew something was bothering me, and she wanted to know, and when she wanted something, she ALWAYS got it._

_"Let's go to Brunello, and have a drink shall we?" Kathy asked. Uhm. Let's see the pros, I could get my mind off everything? Cons... If I had the wrong drinks I would gain weight. Whatever, some red Chianti would do no harm._

_A few minutes later we headed to Via Veneto and went to the wine bar called Brunello. I got a Chianti, and Kathy got a Manhattan, the cocktail. "So, really, what is wrong with you?" She asked me after I had three cups. She knew I got drunk easily, the manipulative bitch._

_"I'm back" I said._

_"Back to what Gen?"_

_"Back to my old ways Kathy, I freaking vomit every morning, I am back to my bulimic ways! I gained three kilos and oh my God! I am miserable. I can't believe it! I am stressed, I think I need to start eating again because I don't get my period anymore, and if I don't ever get it again, it means I will never have a child! And maybe I might want one when I grow up!" I freaked out and started crying._

_"Gen... Have you ever considered that you might be... uh... pregnant?" Kathy suddenly managed to say. I opened my eyes. Raised my head. Shit. What if I was! I didn't think about that possibility!_

_"Shit" I said._

_"Let's go to my house. I think my sister bought three pregnancy tests when she had that scare and she just used one, when she found out it was negative." Kathy said._

_The next day I was pretty much sure I was carrying a child. And I tried to think about whose it was going to be all night. In the last three months I had slept with only three guys. Josh, like a thousand times, Nate di Rialto, and Tommy Bartolini. I went to the doctor and check, and found out I was just eight weeks along. That meant that I got pregnant two months earlier, and that meant Josh was out of the question, and so was Tommy. That meant Nathaniel. Nathan. Nate. Natie. I was going to tell him that day. I went to his place which was always empty and tried to tell him. But then I slept with him again, and realized I actually had developed feelings for him. _

_"I actually always liked you, since the first time we.. you know" Nathan said._

_"I like you too" I said kissing his lips. Then I layed back down, head on cushion. "Nate?" I said, he nodded. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours"_

_"What?!Are you sure?"_

_"You're the only person I slept with in these past two months"_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Not sure" I said. We were quiet all evening, then I decided to head back home. I put on his button down shirt from Hugo Boss, slid on a pair of leggings, and a pair of black and white pumps. He was asleep and I tried my hardest not to wake him up. I got my purse and headed back to my house, to find my house invaded by ambulances and police cars._

_"What is going on?" I asked._

_"What's your name?" A cop asked me._

_"Genevieve Wilson" I said._

_"Ms Wilson, I am very sorry, but we just found your mother deceased in your apartment" Cop said. I couldn't believe it. She was dead. My mother. The only reason I __wasn't moving around the world just when I got bored, just the way i used to. The only reason I was staying in this shit city. I had to get away. Just like when I was thirteen. Malibu, Manhattan and all the other places. I just needed to get away from there. Someplace new. I could go back to LA to my father for a few days, and then move to Paris or something. I couldn't live in the place where my mother had died._

_"Oh my GOD!" I cried. The officers tried to make me feel better, but I didn't listen, didn't care. I ran away, took the first cab, and headed to Fiumicino airport ready to book the first ticket from Rome To LA._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Genevieve ended up getting an abortion. She threw her old cellphone away and headed to L.A to start fresh again. She couldn't stop thinking about Nathan for months, but then saw Josh again and fell in love all over again. When she proposed to go to Rome, she didn't think about Nathan, or what might happen.

"Why did you leave?" She heard Nathan from behind. She bit her inner cheek, trying to find the best suitable answer for the question. Why did she leave? She was pregnant, her mother died and she needed to start fresh that's WHY!

"It's complicated" Genevieve said.

"You know what's complicated? Calling your number sixty times a day for over a month, waiting for you to pick up! That's what's complicated! And you know what else is? Waking up, thinking about where you were, if you were alright and what happened to my kid! I have the right to know Gen, what happened?"

"There is no kid anymore Nate.." Genevieve said weakly.

"What did you do?"

"Aborted."

He nodded. "Still doens't explain why you left you could have at least have the decency to send me an email or a text!"

"I needed to start fresh. I had problems!"

"We all have problems, G, but we are not cowards like you and run away just because we can" He said and walked off to his balcony. He was definitely going to need that drink. Or two.

Westchester, New York  
BOCD High  
15th January  
10.00

"Where are Massie and Claire?" Dylan asked the people in Table 18. Everybody had no clue, and shook their heads to let her know. Dylan got her phone out of her brown Chloe bag and tried to call Massie's house.

"Hello this is the Block's Estate" Inez answered.

"Hello Inez, this is Dylan Marvil, can I speak to Massie please?"

"Ms Block and Claire are in Italy"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. They took off yesterday"

"Okay thanks Inez" Dylan said before hanging up.

"Guys, they're gone" Dylan said. "They're in Rome"

* * *

"I can't believe she just left without saying goodbye!" Derrick said as Alicia tried to kiss his neck.

"Who cares, at least we can be together without problems" Alicia said.

"I know, but obviously she should say goodbye!"

"You know what seems very obvious to me? That you are not over her. Not even close. So why don't you make a decision? It's either me or Massie Block" Alicia snapped and walked to her car.

Rome, Italy  
Nathan's House  
January 15  
19.30

Massie was out in the balcony, feet inside the heated pool, handphone on her palm. She spent all those hours making a conversation with Leo, Tommy and Nathan trying her hardest to avoid Charlie. Now she was alone, trying to think about the recent past. Her phone started vibrating. Again. It was Derrick. Again. She decided to respond once for all.

"Hello?" Massie replied.

"MASSIE! Finally! Why did you not pick up!"

"I had trouble finding my cell" Massie lied. "What do you want?" She asked sounding pretty cold.

"You left"

"I know. I am in Rome right now"

"You didn't say goodbye"

"I didn't have time for that"

"Is it because of Poison?"

"Puh-lease. I just couldn't wait anymore to get here"

"Liar"

"Stop being such a self centered ass for once. I am having pleanty of fun in here already."

"Uh-uh. BIG LIE"

Massie rolled her eyes. "MASSIE! Beautiful! Come to the pool, it's so warm!" Leo shouted.

"Who is that?" Derrick asked.

"A Friend" Massie said vaguely.

"Come on! Get naked!" Leo Joked.

"Okay, who the hell is that asshole"

"My new boyfriend," Massie lied. Shit, she forgot to dump Chris Abeley! "Gotta go" Massie quickly said and hung up. She then sent a text to Chris Abeley, telling him that it was over, and went inside the pool which was warmer than before now thanks for the technology these days. She swam around and then suddenly felt two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said. Massie took a wild guess.

"Charlie?" He took his hands off. I turned around, finding Charlie himself smiling, wearing nothing but his Burberry boxers.

"Uhmm you already recorded my voice in your memory? You must LOVE me!" Charlie said in his cocky self.

"In your dreams Charlie Michelangeli" Massie said hating herself for not coming up with anything smarter or less lame.

"Oh, yeah. I dream about you. Daydream in class, and during my siestas, oh especially at night, that's when the dreams get hottest"

"Just don't dream about me too much, give other people a chance" Massie said back.

"I'll try my hardest" He said. "But I can't guarantee anything"

"Ugh, get away Michelangeli" Massie said trying to get away. She got out of the pool, all she had on was the brand new disposable bikini Nathan gave her. It was freezing out of the water, so she thanked God she didn't wet her hair and put on a sweater and a pair of leggings.

"Drink" Tommy waltzed in, holding a champagne cup. "Moet & Chandon"

"Perfect" Massie said accepting the cup filled with a yellow liquid, duh champagne. She sipped it.

"So, we have this really elegant ball this Friday, it's like cotillion or the debutante ball, for Rome's elite, Only the families with a real powerful name can attend. Would you like to attend with me?"

"Sure, I would love to!!" Massie said excited.

"Good, I'll pass you a copy of the invitation tomorrow" Tommy said smiling.

"Sure." Massie responded. "It's getting late, we should go back to our house. "

"Of course" Tommy said with his gorgeous smile on his face. His green eyes were outstanding and she thought that maybe... He could really forget about Westchester. She made a mental memo to dump Chris.


End file.
